Kaidou in Triplicate
by Washumomo
Summary: Kaidou/OC; Two years ago, Kaidou left his love in America, now she's in Japan with a little surprise for him; make that three surprises. Couldn't think of a better title. Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission: Find Him

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

I do not own POT, but I do love it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission: Find Him

* * *

Lin smiled at the angelic faces of the three toddlers sleeping in their car seats as the rental limo approached the family home of her their father. June was extremely hot in Japan, but the day was beautiful, nonetheless. She hoped the triplets would be cool enough in their polos and shorts.

"Lin-san", called Kyo, her temporary driver, "we're almost at the address you gave me. I hope you find Little Kyo's father here. You've come such a long way to find him."

"I hope so to Kyo-san. It's taken me a long time to track down anyone even close to him. I'm going to leave them here in the car with you until I've had a chance to find out if he's here. Their still sleeping and I don't want to take them out into this heat until I have to.

"Gotcha. I'll keep an ear out for them and let you know if one of them wakes up."

"Thank you Kyo." Lin sat back against the seat and gazed lovingly at the three sleeping little boys. Morgan Keiichi, the eldest son, though slightly smaller than the other two. Ryan Kentaro, the second born, her little entertainer. And Jordan Kyosuke, her baby. They were identical triplets, 14 months old and they had all the looks of their father and nothing of her. To anyone who didn't know, and very few in Japan did, the triplets looked as if they were the product of an Asian couple. There were no African-American features anywhere on these three boys. When asked if she were babysitting or 'the nanny' she would say 'No, I'm their mother. They look like their father; I just provided the womb.' That usually got a big laugh.

'Yeah, they look like a man who doesn't even know they exist', she thought to herself. 'I've been trying for almost two years to track him down. _**Why**_ did I suggest we not exchange contact info? I didn't want him to leave, definitely wanted to see him again, even if I didn't know when that would be. He had wanted to keep in contact, to write and to call, but no, I had to cut all ties, avoid a long distance relationship. That idea sucked sushi…big time.' I'm such an idiot.'

She had recorder every tournament, every interview and every televised appearance he had made in the two years he had been gone. She wanted their boys to know their father despite his absence. They knew his face, the sound of his voice, that hissing sound he made when he was irritated; now that really tickled the boys and they imitated him constantly. They would stare at the television intently watching him play tennis. They cheered when he won and hissed when he lost a point. As far as she was concerned, the triplets were his miniatures.

"We're here, Lin-san", called Kyo the driver. He stopped the car in front of a large house on a quiet street. There was an elderly couple walking a dog, just passing the gate. A woman from inside stopped them to chat. She was wearing a gardener's smock and gloves and a wide-brimmed straw hat. She smiled as she talked to them; you could even hear it in her voice.

Lin checked the boys once more before leaving the vehicle. "Wish me luck, Kyo." The driver gave her a 'thumbs up' and a wide grin. Her heels sounded loud to her own ears as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She closed the door and waited for the elderly couple to walk away before approaching the gate. The woman watched her curiously.

"Excuse me, Kaidou-san?" Lin asked hesitantly.

"Yes", Kaidou-san answered, "can I help you?"

"Good Morning, Kaidou-san, my name is Lin Tucker. I'm a-a friend of your son Kaoru. From America. We dated for a short period." She hands Kaoru's mother a picture.

"Oh yes, yes. Kaoru speaks of you often. We even have a picture similar to this in my living room. Come in, come in." She opens the gate and ushers Lin into the yard and towards the front door. "Let me get you some refreshments. Would you like some tea?"

Lin stops. "Thank you very much, Kaidou-san, but I have to ask you if you've seen or spoken to Kaoru lately? I've been trying to contact him. It's extremely important that I speak with him. You see", she looks back to where her children are sleeping, "I have something of his…in the car."


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

I still don't own POT….

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions

Kaidou-san follows Lin's gaze. She looks to Lin again, who is now lost in thought, and watches her face soften, a small smile forming.

"It must be something very special to make you think so fondly, Lin-san", she asks, wondering what her son could have left in America that would be so important to him after all the time that had passed between these two. "I could keep it here for him, just in case you don't see him today. I will give it to him personally." She removed her gardening gloves and placed them on a bench nearby.

Snapped back to the present, Lin smiles at this offer. _'First, I would have to pick you up from the ground after your seeing what I have in the car.'_ "Thank you Kaidou-san, but I really need to do this myself." She pulls a notepad from her handbag and tears out a page, offering it to Kaoru's mother. "This is where I'm staying and my cell number. When you speak with him again, would you have him contact me? I would greatly appreciate it."

"Please, call me Hozumi, Lin-san." Hozumi smiles to herself as she takes the paper from the bowing girl. "As I said before, my Kaoru speaks of you often, so I feel as if I know you. If your driver can wait, won't you join us for tea? My husband is inside and he has often scolded Kaoru for not bringing you here to meet us, especially since he has told us so much about you. You would think he had left his _**wife**_ in America from the way he talks about the time the two of you shared."

Lin's face displayed her mild shock as Hozumi's words sank in. "I wondered if he ever thought of me…if he remembered…us." Thoughts of Kaoru overtook her again.

His mother noticed and pushed it further. "I asked him why he hadn't gone back to America, back to see you. I thought he would surely want to bring you home." She spotted the hopeful look in Lin's eyes and pressed on. "He said he wanted to bring you back with him the first time, but you couldn't get the time off from work and he didn't want to be responsible for your losing your job." A look of regret. "He did say he tried to contact you the next year when he was back in New York with Fuji-san, but you had moved and you weren't listed in the area phone book." Surprise. "Fuji-san told Hazue, Kaoru's younger brother, that Kaoru spent the entire trip moping. He would think he saw you in a crowd, and then would be irritated when he discovered it wasn't you." Sadness? "But now you're here", Hozumi brightened, "and my Kaoru will be so happy."

The play of emotions Lin displayed was nothing compared to the turmoil she was feeling because of the choices she had made. _'I should have gone when he had asked me or at least exchanged contact info like he had wanted. And why did I agree to a private listing after the move. He would have found us when the boys were still arm babies! He would have known them from the very beginning instead of meeting them like this!'_

"Dammit!" Lin's frustration with herself burst forth in one word, shocking Kaoru's mother. She stood there, silently, her anger melting away into regret. She fought the tears that started to form, but lost the battle. Hozumi's shock faded as her motherly instincts took over. She embraced the young woman and tried to calm her distress. "I'm sorry", she heard, "I'm so sorry."

Hozumi pushed Lin back slightly, took a handkerchief from her smock and wiped the tears from her face. "You are forgiven", she said softly. "I remember how frustrating love can be at times. Especially young love."

"Hozumi-san", Lin began. She searched the older woman's face for an answer. _'I want her to know….I want her to know them. I should tell him first…let him decide what he wants to do, if he wants his family to know….but….'_ Hozumi was patting her hand, reassuring her. She was being so kind to this woman who but for a few pictures and fond words, was a stranger.

'_She wants to tell me something'_, Hozumi thought. _'Something about my son is weighing heavily on her mind; it's eating her up inside. I have to get her to tell me, for her own sake.'_ Hozumi leads Lin to the bench she had placed her gloves on and sat her down. Lin shows no resistance. "Something about my Kaoru is bothering you greatly, Lin-san. Can't you tell me what he has done? You look so distressed." She stroked Lin's back as she spoke.

Lin saw the concern on Hozumi's face and couldn't hold back. "Hozumi-san, I'm so, so sorry. I wanted Kaoru to know first, to let him decide what he wanted to do…."

"What do you want him to know?" Hozumi pressed.

Lin stood up slowly and took Hozumi's hand. "Would you come to the car with me? I have to share something with you."

Kaoru's mother allowed Lin to lead her through the gate and to the car. Kyo, the driver, got out and walked around to the rear passenger door and waited. Lin gave her a small smile before nodding to Kyo to open the door.

Hozumi let out a small gasp when she peered inside to the rear seats. Two of the boys were still asleep. Kentaro, fully awake, turned toward the open door and smiled when he saw his mother. Lin gave Hozumi a small push, urging her to enter the vehicle. She then knelt in the open doorway as Hozumi slid towards the center of the seat.

"Hozumi-san", she said in a quiet voice, "I want you to meet your grandchildren."

* * *

Yay or nay? Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Honored Guest

Kaidou in Triplicate

by Washumomo

* * *

NOTE: This chapter is a bit longer than the first two, but it seems I had a lot to express. Any comments or questions, please review. Mata ne.

Oh and nope, I still don't own POT.

* * *

Chapter 3: Honored Guest

* * *

Taro starred at the older woman who starred back, mouth open, then smiled brightly at her. He pointed at Hozumi and turned to his mother. "Momma?" he asked loudly. Hozumi gasped again, hand to her heart. Keiichi stirred in his car seat and slowly opened his eyes to his grandmother.

"No, Taro", Lin corrected her middle son, "that's grandma. Obaasan."

Taro repeated the word as a question then pointed to Hozumi again and addressed her. "Obaasan! Obaasan!" This outburst woke Kyosuke. He noticed the woman sitting across from him wasn't his mother and began to whimper.

"I'm right here, angel." Lin reassured him and slid in next to Hozumi. "You all had a very long nap, didn't you? I'll bet you're tired of those seats." Ichi was inclined to agree with her and announced he wanted out, directing his request towards his newly acquainted grandmother. "Out, obaasan. Ichi wan' out." The other two followed his lead and vied for the older woman's attention.

"Taro wan' out obaasan. Take Taro.."

"Obaasan put Kyo out?" the youngest asked, giving the best puppy-dog look his young mind could muster.

"Obaasan _take_ Kyo out." Lin corrected her son as she unbuckled Ichi's seat belt.

"They all look like Kaoru as a baby." said Hozumi, finally finding her voice. "It's as if they've stepped out of his baby pictures." She reached out and stoked Taro's face, tickling his chin. She smiled with tears in her eyes as the baby laughed and grabbed her hand. "They're so beautiful. These are yours and Kaoru's children?"

"Yes, Hozumi-san. Lin smiled as Ichi slid from his car seat and leaned against his grandmother's right leg as if he'd always done so. "Kyo, would you go around and undo Taro please."

"Yes ma'am", Kyo said and sprinted back around to the other side of the car.

Hozumi stroked Keiichi's hair, still marveling at the fact that she was a grandmother and that her grandson's looked so much like her son. She looked to Lin as she pulled Kyo from his car seat and into 

her lap. "Kaoru didn't say a word about children. He didn't want us to know?" She asked Lin, but was really questioning her absent son.

Lin heard the disappointment in Hozumi's voice and quickly reassured her. "No, no, Hozumi-san, it's not like that at all. Kaoru has no idea these three even exist. If he had known, I'm certain he would have told you; maybe even brought you to America to see them." Regret rears its sad head again.

Hozumi began to question further, but changed her mind when she saw the sad smile on Lin's face. "I want to know everything; tell me how my son has three beautiful little boys, but doesn't know about them. I don't want to assume the worst of you so I'll give you an opportunity to explain."

"I understand." Lin lifted Kyo from her lap and placed him outside the car onto the sidewalk, getting out behind him. "Perhaps now would be a good time for that tea, if you don't mind Hozumi-san. Your husband should hear this as well."

Hozumi watched as the driver, Kyo, lifted Kentaro and a large duffle bag from the car and close the door, then looked down at Ichi who was looking intently at her as if he were waiting first for her to move. "Will you come to obaasan, Ichi?" she asked as she held out her hands to him. The toddler looked first at her hands, then to his mother who nodded. He looked back to his grandmother's face to see her smiling sweetly at him. He raised his little arms so she could lift him.

"Obaasan hold Ichi now", he stated in his tiny voice.

Hozumi smiled at him once more and lifted him to settle in her lap, then slid towards the open car door to get out. "Shibuki is in for quite a shock."

"Shibuki?" Lin asked. "Is that your husband's name?"

"Yes and he will be amazed at the site of these three. Shall we go inside?" Hozumi stepped from the car, still holding Keiichi in her arms. Kyo had placed Kentaro near the gate where Kyosuke stood near his mother. Hozumi opened the gate and called to the little ones to follow her, which they did, with their mother and the driver close behind.

They entered the genkan where both women removed the children's shoes and Hozumi gave Lin a pair of slippers then put on her own. The driver passed the duffle bag to Lin and started to exit the house.

"Kyo, why don't you take a break and have lunch. I'll call you when we're ready to leave."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed and continued on his way.

Lin placed the duffle bag on the upper floor and removed a smaller bag containing the boys' supplies. Hozumi looked at her questioningly. "It's their food, drinks and utensils." Hozumi nodded her understanding and helped Keiichi and Kentaro step up to the upper floor. Lin slung the bag over her shoulder and lifted Kyo to the upper floor and followed him.

"Shibuki dear", Hozumi called out, "where are you?"

"I'm here", he called back from the living room. "Are you bringing in flowers? Do you need some help?"

She turned and smiled at Lin then said, "I'm bringing something in, dear, but it's not flowers. Stay where you are. We're coming."

"We?" he questioned, then displayed a slack-jawed, wide-eyed mask when Hozumi ushered in the three toddlers, followed closely by Lin.

"Yes dear; we." She smiled at him. "We have visitors from America; very special visitors." She urged the boys toward their grandfather as he stood, then introduced Lin.

"Shibuki, this is Lin, the young lady from America Kaoru speaks so fondly of."

"Konnichiwa, Kaidou-san", said Lin, bowing low, "Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite, Lin-san." His eyes were busy scanning the little faces before him as he spoke. "And who are these three?" he asked, addressing his wife. 

"Short answer dear, these are your grandson's."

"Nani!"

"Calm down, dear, Lin will explain everything after she gets them settled with lunch." Hozumi turned her attention to Lin. "You can set up their meal here at the kotatsu. The heater has been removed for the season, so you don't have to worry. Do you need help with anything?"

"Thank you Hozumi-san and yes." Lin knelt and removed the things she need from the bag. After pouring juice for the trio she handed it and a large container of milk over to the older woman. "Could you put this in the refrigerator please? I don't want them to go bad." 

"Of course. I'll only be a moment." Hozumi left the room to put them away, leaving her husband to watch Lin prepare the boys' meal.

"Ano, Lin-san," Shibuki began, fascinated by the little hands grasping at the finger foods their mother placed in their little bowls, "does Kaoru know about them?" The three munching faces turned towards him when he spoke. "They look so much like him. They are identical?"

"No and yes, Shibuki-san. Kaoru doesn't know and they are identical triplets." Lin answered. She cleaned behind the boys as they ate. "These two are Keiichi, in the blue and Kentaro in red, Keiichi being the first born. And this is…" She was interrupted by Taro standing and walking over to his grandfather to share a chicken nugget.

"Eat, sshhicken?" The toddler held the nugget to Shibuki's lips, not waiting for an answer. "Eat! Mmm…"

"Taro, no…" Lin scolded, but Shibuki held up his hand, cutting her off. He took a small bite of the offering to satisfy the boy. Taro gave him a toothy grin.

"Mmmm, good chicken, Kentaro, thank you." He smiled back at the boy and watched as he went back to sit next to his brother who had been watching the scene quietly. Lin concluded her introduction as Hozumi re-entered the room caring a refreshment tray.

"As I was saying before Shibuki-san, that is Keiichi and Kentaro and this is Kyosuke in green." Hozumi placed a tray of refreshments on an end table and sat at the end of the sofa near her husband and served. Lin continued. "Sometimes even I get them confused, so I keep them colored-coded most of the time." Hozumi smiled at this while Shibuki continued to watch the boys eat. Lin rose and sat on the loveseat opposite Hozumi. "There really isn't much to tell but, I suppose I should begin now?"

"Yes, please." 

Lin took a cleansing breath and began. "The reason Kaoru doesn't know about these three, isn't because I didn't want him to know," Hozumi released the breath she didn't know she had been holding; "it was because I didn't find out I was pregnant until after Kaoru had left to come home."

"And you had no way of contacting him." Stated Shibuki. Kaoru had told his family all about his relationship with the American woman in New York and how she _**insisted**_ they not exchange contact info for fear of ruining what they'd had. He told them about their dates, the dinners with her friends and Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai, their late night conversations about their families, friends, lives; everything and nothing at all. He even told them about their disagreements.

He told them how the two of them had spent every day together the week before he came home and how he had wanted her to come with him; he thought he would have a better chance of convincing her to stay if he could just get her here. He'd said he loved her, but she didn't want him to wait for her, not knowing when or _**if**_ they would see each other again. He had no idea when he would make it back to America, even for a tournament, and she couldn't take time off from work for the trip. 

"I did try several times during and after my pregnancy to locate him, but the public listings for 'Kaidou' in this area weren't related to you." Lin continued. "The few times I knew him to be in America were unsuccessful ventures as well. I couldn't get past the tournament staff to even speak with Fuji-san or Inui-san. I was told I wasn't on the Kaidou contact list, but that they would leave a message for him with his representatives. It was always something like that and I never heard back from him. And as you pointed out earlier, Hozumi-san, I had moved when the boys were a few months old, and my listing is private. Something I now regret doing." 

The toddlers had finished their lunch and were now wandering around getting familiar with their new surroundings. Shibuki question Lin again.

"How did you manage to find us, Lin-san? Nothing has changed. We are still unlisted, to protect Kaoru's privacy and our own. Did you have someone help you?"

Lin was kneeling at the kotatsu, gathering the boys' dishes and cleaning the surface. The boys' had found a small stash of old tennis balls in a basket and were rolling them across the floor. '_It is so wonderful to hear babies' laughter in our home again.' _Hozumi thought. Lin answered Shibuki.

"Actually, I was able to find you through your younger son, Hazue."

"Hazue? How?"

"The company I worked for counts for 90 of its business dealings as international trade and I was one of many translators employed there. One of my friends there started a subscription to one of your Japanese newspapers a few months ago, and I read an article about an Atobe University Graduate student who had received an award. The student in the picture was Kaidou Hazue and I recognized him from the family photos Kaoru had shown me. Knowing where he attended school made it easier for my friend to have the research department track down at least you, Kaoru's parents."

"And when they found our information, you came here to meet us." Shibuki again stated.

"Yes, Shibuki-san. I thought maybe Kaoru would be here as he told me he visits you often, or that you would at least have him contact me during our visit. Then I could tell him everything I've just told you and let him decide what part he wanted to play in our son's lives, if any." Lin was watching the children play as she spoke. Kyo looked up to see her smiling and toddled over to show her the ball he was playing with.

"I know Kaoru will want to take an active role in his children's lives. He'll insist on being a full-time father to these three," Hozumi said looking to her husband for confirmation.

"Yes," Shibuki agreed, "we've raised our son to be an honorable man. He will want to be with his children." His gaze upon Lin was intense. "Would you be willing to leave your life in America, your family, to live here with Kaoru if he asks you?"

Lin locked eyes with Shibuki but held silent. Hozumi watched them nervously then looked to where the three little boys were playing. 

"Lin-san," she said, breaking the silence, "I know this would be a difficult decision for you to make, but please consider the rest of the family as well. Kaoru told us that you aren't really close with most of your family and that none of them live in New York." She saw Lin's expression soften and pressed on. "If you lived here, the boys will always have part of their family around them. I know Hazue will be thrilled by his triplet nephews, and Shibuki and I would be so proud to introduce our friends to our grandchildren. They would be such a joy to have around." Her eyes wandered back to where the boys were playing and she smiled.

'_It's not as if I hadn't considered it, but I just don't know.' _"I still need to talk to Kaoru, but what he told you about my family is true. My mother died when I was still in high school and my father and I are civil at best. I'm fairly close with my aunt, my mother's sister, but I've only been home to see any of my immediate family a few times since moving to New York."

"And what of your job?" Shibuki asked. "You said 'the company you _**worked**_ for'. If you are no longer employed there, it shouldn't be too difficult for you to find a similar position here. Maybe you could look around a bit during your stay."

"My job or lack thereof, is no longer an issue." The couple looked questionably at each other as Lin continued. "In America we have contests we call lotteries where you pick a series of numbers on a ticket and hope they match the numbers drawn in the contest. Well, when the boys were about three months old, I bought one of these tickets and won a large amount of money. Enough to allow me to stop 

working and become a full-time mom and not have to worry about my finances. It also afforded me to travel here to find Kaoru."

"So, you and the boys are financially secure and you're able to be with them all of the time?" 

"Yes, Hozumi-san. I plan to make that point clear to Kaoru as well. I'm not looking for financial support from him, nor do I want any of the fame associated with his status as a professional tennis player." She looked to her sons again. "I just want him to know his children, know that they exist."

Shibuki started to speak again, but Hozumi stopped him. "We understand. I'll try to contact him now." She rose from her seat, walked to Lin and hugged her. "Thank you for taking the time to explain everything. I know you wanted to do this with Kaoru first. We are so happy that you brought them here, aren't we Shibuki?" 

"Hai, thank you, Lin-san." Taro walked back to his grandfather, ball in hand, pointed at him and said, "Daddy!"

"Ah, no, Taro, that's not Daddy." Lin corrected him.

Hozumi gasped then laughed. "Does he do that with everyone, Lin-san?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "He doesn't have a grandmother on my side of the family, so we've never used the term around them. I think with Shibuki-san, it's because he looks so much like Kaoru. They have videos of him playing tennis that they watch repeatedly, so I'm sure he sees Kaoru in his grandfather."

"They watch videos of him?"

"Yes, and I have an album of pictures of the two of us together and from papers and magazines, for them to look through. I wanted them to know their father. I've done it since they were tiny babies. They know his voice and everything. They're always imitating his tennis swings and that hiss of his."

Hozumi looked to her husband and smiled. "Let me try to get him over here." She walked out into the hallway to the phone, but it rang before she reached it. "Moshi moshi, Kaidou residence."

"Ne, okaasan," it was Hazue, "have you made lunch yet? Nii-san, has had me out since the early morning and I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm starving."

"Hazue, you're with Kaoru-chan?" 

"Mm, we're on our way over now."

Hozumi thought quickly on what to say. "Gomenasai, Hazue-chan, but I haven't started lunch yet. Could you and Kaoru-chan pick up something and bring it over? Enough for all of us, we have a guest; and come straight-a-way?"

"A guest?" Hazue repeated. "Hold on, I'll ask him."

Hozumi listened as Hazue repeated her request to his older brother and heard a mumbled reply in the background.

"Okaasan, nii-san says we'll visit another time. He doesn't want to disrupt your visit with your guest."

'_What? No! Okay Hozumi, time to play the mother card.'_ "I ask him to bring lunch for my honored guest and he refuses? How did I raise such a worthless son?"_'Forgive me Kami-sama for I know it not to be true.'_ "Maa, maa…what will I serve my guest now?" She sighed heavily into the receiver and went silent.

"Ah, ah…okaasan…hold on." She listened again as Hazue repeated her words to his brother, the angry reply and then Kaoru's voice on the line.

"Okaasan! Gomenasai! I- I didn't mean that I wouldn't honor your request, I just didn't… ahh…fssshu…", the familiar hiss told her Kaoru was quite perplexed by his mother words. "Just tell me what you want me to bring and I'll delivery it right away, okaasan."

'_That's my boy.'_ "It doesn't have to be anything fancy….a large order of Chirashizushi should suffice."

"Hai, okaasan, right away." Hazue's back on the line. 

"Ah, we'll be there shortly, okaasan." 

She hears Hazue yell for Kaoru to wait for him before the line goes dead. She places the receiver back in its cradle and re-enters the living room. Lin looks to her hopefully.

"Did you reach Kaoru, dear?" Shibuki asks.

Hozumi nods to her husband, then turns to Lin. "I bullied him into bringing lunch for the family and our 'honored guest'", she said, smiling at Lin. "He has no idea it's you, but he will be here shortly. Are you ready Lin-san?"

Lin looked to her boys, now scattered around the room and took in another cleansing breath, releasing it slowly.

"I've waited so long for this moment. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Hozumi-san."

Hozumi nodded. Now for her son's moment of truth. 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Long wasn't it. If you think I left anything out please review. Mata ne.


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

* * *

**Note: ** Any comments or questions please review

Oh and nope, I still don't own POT. 

* * *

Chapter 4: Daddy

* * *

While waiting for the men to arrive, Lin took the opportunity to freshen up and change the toddlers' diapers. Hozumi helped as Shibuki looked on.

"Hozumi dear, do we still have any of the boys' toys in storage? Maybe I could bring them out for these three." Shibuki questioned his wife while ruffling Ichi's hair. His diaper change had been made first and he was now leaning against his grandfather's leg, playing with his keys. 

"I believe there are a few things in the shed, but they will have to be cleaned first. Do you want to go see what you can find?" Hozumi tightened the string on Kentaro's shorts and stood him on the floor as Lin was doing the same with Kyosuke.

"Hm", Shibuki grunted, "Lin-san, is it okay if the boys go out to the backyard with me? I promise to watch them carefully."

Lin smiled at the older man. "That will be fine, Shibuki-san. They love being outside. Let me just get their shoes."

Shibuki walked to the sliding door, beckoning the boys to follow, while their mother fetched their shoes. He put on his own outdoor slippers and waited as the young woman and his wife fitted the little boys, and then led them out into the rear yard and to the shed.

"He's really enjoying them" Hozumi smiled as they watched the four from the open door. "We really hope you decide to stay here Lin-san. It would be wonderful to be able to see them everyday."

Lin watched Ichi and Kyo follow their grandfather into the shed and Taro chatter to a squirrel as it climbed to safety in a nearby tree. "This is a good atmosphere for them. I think they would do well here."

Hozumi watched her silently because she seemed to trying to convince herself. She mentally kept her fingers crossed and prayed to Kami-sama.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kawamura-san, Taka-san", Hazue said as he and Kaoru exited Kawamura Sushi.

Kawamura-san just smiled and waved, then attended to his other customers. Takashi walked out with his kouhai/former teammate and his brother. 

"Don't mind, don't mind, Hazue-kun. Oyagi is always doing things like this for my friends. He's still really fond of all of my teammates. Ne, Kaidou, we should all get together soon. It's about time don't you think?"

"If you say so, senpai." Kaoru grumbled. "I'll tell Inui-senpai to call you. Thank you again." He bowed, walked to his car and got in.

Hazue gave a quick bow. "Yes Taka-san, thank you again. Okaa-san really loves your sushi." He walked over and opened Kaoru's passenger door and got in balancing the food on his lap.

"Tell her I put a little extra anago in for her guest. I hope they like it!" Taka-san called out and winked when Kaoru looked at him. Takashi knew it was Kaoru's favorite.

Kaoru gave a small smile and waved once as he pulled off. Taka-san watched the car fade then went back inside.

"Iya," Hazue breathed in deeply, "it smells so good. I can't wait to get back home."

"We'll be there soon; be patient."

"Ah, you're so mean, nii-san. I know you're starving too." 

"Hmph", said Kaoru, "I have a bit more self control than you, Hazu." His cell phone rang; it was from home. '_Must be Inui-senpai.' _"Ne, Inui-senpai, what do you need?" Sadaharu Inui, Kaoru's friend and former teammate, was now his manager and still his trainer. They were also roommates. Despite Kaoru's celebrity status as a professional tennis player, he insisted on staying very near his family.

"Nanjaro, hoi, hoi! Kikumaru here! Oi, Kaoru-chan, what are you bringing us to eat, nya?"

Kaoru cringed when he heard his senpai's voice blast his ear. The thought of Kikumaru Eiji glomming onto him made him glad he was going to visit his parents.

"Fssshu…"

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-chan, don't be so mean. There's nothing in your fridge except Inui's deadly juices. Oishi and I are starving. You have to bring something." Eiji whined. 

The Golden Pair of Oishi Shuichiro and Eiji stilled played doubles, but mainly as instructors. In a joint venture with Inui and Fuji, they had started a tennis school based on the principles they had used while at Seigaku. The school was establishing a great reputation and the fact that the players Kaidou Kaoru, Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu, who were all pros, had also used these methods, only made the school more alluring. All of the old team participated on some level.

Kaoru displayed a small evil smile. "Sorry senpai, but I have to deliver a sushi tray to my mother's for lunch. Hazue and I are visiting today. Maybe Inui could go out and restock the refrigerator. I don't know how long I will be."

"Sushi!" Eiji whined louder. "It's from Taka-san's isn't it? Is there chuu-toro? Ahhhh, Kaidou, I want some too. Go back and get another from Taka-san!"

"Yadda," was the reply, "we're here now, senpai, I have to go." Kaoru ended the call and pulled into his parent's driveway.

"Hurry nii-san, I can't wait." Hazue practically ran from the car and into the house. Kaoru followed slowly, hissing low. He slipped off his shoes and entered the living room on bare feet.

"Taidai…ma…" Kaoru's greeting died on his lips as he looked up and saw Lin standing across the room. He shook is head and blinked repeatedly. "Lin?"

Her heart was beating a mile a minute after hearing his voice. She stood there, smiling, trying to find her voice.

"Kaoru," his mother spoke, "don't be rude; come over and say hello to my guest." She gave Lin a little push towards her son and partially closed the sliding door.

"You look good, Kaoru-sama; really good." Lin continued walking toward Kaoru, stopping about a foot from him. "I've wanted to see you for such a long time now; it's hard to believe I'm standing here."

"Lin?" He couldn't believe it either. "What are you doing here? How did you find my parents? I-, I-…"

"There's so much I want to say, Kaoru," she said, stepping closer and touching his face. He reached up and placed his hand on hers; still not believing she was real. "I missed you Kaoru."

"I've missed you too, but…how did you come to be here…here in my parent's home?"

"Well…" she began, but stopped and looked to his mother.

"Hazue dear, why don't you bring the tray into the kitchen and help me prepare it for serving?" Hazue had stopped just short of the kotatsu when he saw Lin standing with his mother. He wasn't expecting his mother's guest to be so young or pretty and he thought she looked familiar to him. He had gaped a bit when his brother called out her name. '_So __**that's**__ his girlfriend.'_ He allowed his mother to usher him into the kitchen, leaving Kaoru and Lin alone.

"We should sit down, Kaoru. There's something I need to tell you." Lin took his hand and led him to the sofa. He was a bit confused by her presence, but snapped back to clarity as he sat.

"I know what you're going to tell me," Kaoru began, sliding a bit further from her, "I came back to New York with Fuji-senpai last year. I tried to contact you, but you had moved. You weren't listed in the directory."

"Yes, your mother told me you tried to find me. I don't know why I agreed to a private listing. I guess I was a bit distracted at the time." She was disappointed when he slid back. "I moved because I needed more room."

"I suppose you would." he said looking down at his hands, "Are you happy? More importantly, does he know that you're here? He won't cause trouble will he?"

She looked at him, thoroughly confused. "Who are you talking about Kaoru?"

"You're husband."

"My _**husband**_?" the look on her face was priceless, but he did see; he was starring at this hands.

"Y- Yes. When I couldn't find you in the directory, I went to your job. One of your friends there told me that you had quit because you had gotten married. After that, I stopped trying to find you." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked up and gave her a small smile.

She tried to imagine who could have told him _**that**_ lie. All of her friends and close acquaintances from work knew why she was leaving her job _**and**_ that she was searching for her children's father. None of them would have told him she had gotten married.

"Who told you that?"

"Ah, let me think." Kaoru pondered for a moment. "I came to your job to have lunch with you, there was an African-American woman with long blonde hair, I think her name was Sherrie; she kept giving me compliments."

"Chelsea," Lin said, her voice dripping poison, "her name was Chelsea." _'That bitch.'_ "And she wasn't complimenting you, she was flirting with you." She frowned at Kaoru.

He cringed at the look and her tone. "Ah, I wasn't really paying her any attention…_**really**_. When I saw her again, she had to remind me of that day." He came back to their current situation. "She told me you were really happy now, happier than you had ever been."

"Kaoru," Lin moved closer to Kaoru and placed her hands on his, "she lied to you. I didn't leave my job to get married."

He looked at her hopefully. "You didn't'?" She responded in the negative.

"So, you're not married? There's no husband?"

She held up her hands for him. "See, no rings. There is _**no**_ husband."

He smile again, this time a bit wider, and hugged her close.

"Ohhh, they're hugging," Hozumi said happily from her peeking spot, "this is a good sign, yes? Your brother looks so happy Hazu-chan."

She turned to look at her younger son who was busy stuffing his face near the sink. He looked at her, saw the disapproving look on her face and gave her a closed grin. He turned around quickly, looking out the window as he did, then did a double-take. He nearly choked at what he saw in the backyard.

"Hazue, are you okay?" She ran over and patted him several times on the back. He grunted and pointed. Hozumi followed his finger and saw Shibuki with the three toddlers. They were cleaning a ride-on toy, each with a little cloth, doing his part. Hazue regained control of himself and ran from the kitchen before she could stop him.

"Matte, Hazue."

She came out of the kitchen in time to see him dash through the sliding door, and then followed him, closing the door behind her.

"What's gotten into him," Kaoru wondered out loud, "fssshu."

"Ahh…." Lin began, having a pretty good idea.

"Nevermind that," he said turning his attention back to Lin, "you didn't get married, and you came all this way", hope is rising, because he still loves her, "what did you want to tell me?"

"After you left I received some ne….."

"I-It-tai! Okaasan!" Gomenasai!" Hozumi stalked back in and to the kitchen, dragging Hazue behind her by his earlobe. 

"I told you to wait, didn't I? By Kami how did I raise such a disobedient child?" She continued on into the kitchen, not realizing she hadn't closed the sliding door.

"What is going on with him today?" Kaoru wondered aloud again.

The distractions were beginning to weigh on Lin's nerves. She had to get this out.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you about som…..Kaoru?"

She stopped, seeing the dumb-founded look on Kaoru's face. She turned to see two of her boys climbing back into the living room. They had seen Hazue before Hozumi could get him back inside; now they were coming in to investigate. They saw Kaoru with their mother instead and toddled quickly over to him. Kyo took a step back and leaned into his mother. Kentaro, who had a toy snake in his little hand, starred at Kaoru, whose head whipped back and forth between the two.

"Fssshu…" Taro said as he pointed the fake snake at his father's face. He shook it at him a little then grinned. "Daddy?" he asked his mother.

Kaoru's vision snapped to Lin's face. She was cradling Kyo against her leg, but hadn't taken her eyes off of Kaoru's face. She had lost her voice again.

Kaoru found his. "He called me 'daddy'," he said pointing at Taro, "and there are two of them", he pointed at Kyo with his other hand.

"Actually Kaoru," Lin recovered a little, "there are _**three**_ of them."

"_**Three**_!"

"Yes."

Kaoru looked towards the sliding door, then, rising slowly, walked over and peered into the backyard. There he saw his father and a third little him, wiping down the ride-on toy. His father was smiling and praising the little boy, who smiled back and clapped his hands. He stood there, motionless for a minute, and then turned around to see the one with the snake standing before him.

"Daddy?" he pointed and asked again.

"Yes Taro," Lin finally answered, "this is your daddy."

"Daddy." He said, as if making it final, then walked closer and tried to give Kaoru the toy snake.

Kaoru starred at the boy. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He heard Lin's voice and turned to her vacantly.

"Kaoru," she called again gently, he snapped back to clarity, "He wants you to take the toy." He looked confused, so she nodded towards the baby.

Kaoru looked down in front of him and saw the boy trying to put the snake in his left hand. He knelt down and sat Indian-style, then took the snake the baby offered. Taro smiled.

"Daddy fssshu." He said, his little face scrunched. They could still hear Hazue's painful protests from the kitchen. Lin led Kyo over to them and sat on the floor next to Kaoru.

"This is what I was trying to tell you about Kaoru. They're identical triplets and they're yours and mine." 

She went on to tell him everything she had told his parents. When she finished, she sat by quietly and waited for him to speak. Both boys were now sitting in their father's lap, fighting over the zipper on his polo. Kaoru watched them until the fight started to escalate, and then released a low hiss. The fighting ceased instantly. Kyo leaned against his father's chest, put his thumb into his mouth and looked up at him. Taro looked up at his father as well and scrunched his face again. Kaoru smiled and the boys smiled back.

"You went through that alone?" Kaoru asked Lin while still watching the boys.

"My friends helped a little. They threw baby-showers both at work and at home before the boys came, and some even baby-sat. It got easier, financially, after winning all that money, but it's still tiring at times. These three require a lot of attention. There are days when my only meal is a handful of crackers and I pass out most nights without a shower, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love these boys more than I could have ever imagined."

He watched the play of emotions run across her face as she spoke, and looked back at the boys. They turned toward the sliding door when they heard Ichi climbing up, followed by his grandfather. Shibuki exchanged greetings with his son and went to join the rest of his family in the kitchen.

Keiichi watched him go, and then stood by his mother and looked to Kaoru. They starred at each other for a long moment before Kaoru spoke to the boy.

"Keiichi, come here."

The baby toddled over and stood in front of his father while the other two resumed their battle for the zipper. Kaoru gave the boy a small smile and hissed low. Ichi hissed back and sat down where Kaoru's legs crossed, between his two brothers, joining the battle for the zipper.

Hazue exited the kitchen and walked over to the little family. He was still amazed by his nephews; by the fact that he _**had**_ nephews. He knelt down and ruffled the hair of one.

"Kaasan wants me to go out for supplies," he produced a long list, "I need your car keys." He looked at Lin and smiled. Kaoru snapped back to his usual grumpy state.

"I don't recall you greeting her properly, Hazue." He said in a menacing voice. Hazue recognized the look and knew he would pay in the morning if he didn't hop to it.

They were still sitting on the floor, so he dropped his other knee and bowed low to Lin.

"Gomenasai, ah, nee-san," he said thinking quickly, "I'm you're younger brother, ah…brother-in-law, Kaidou Hazue. Konnichiwa." He bowed again.

'_Brother-in-law hunh?'_ "Hajimemashite, Hazue-kun. Tucker Lin desu." She bowed from her sitting position.

Kaoru hissed and pushed Taro into a standing position. He reached in and pulled his keys from his pocket, tossing them to Hazue.

"Here, get going. And don't forget to replace the petrol."

"Hai, nii-san." He bowed again and left. The little family when back to their playtime.

Hazue returned and hour or so later and Kaoru helped him bring everything in. His father chatted with Lin while Hozumi prepared a snack for the toddlers. Kaoru came back and talked with his father a bit before Shibuki resumed his search for old toys. They moved back to the sofa. Hozumi came back into the living room with Hazue, and he and the boys follow her back out into the rear yard. They were alone.

'_So what happens now?'_ he wondered. He knew what _**he**_ wanted to happen. He wanted to be with her; as much as he had wanted it two years ago. He had been crushed when he thought she had married someone else. He _**had**_ agreed with her _'no contact'_ thing, and it _**had**_ been almost a year since he'd left, so he really didn't expect her to be single when he came back; but he had hoped.

But _**this**_ was completely unexpected. Not even in an Inui-juice induced delusion would he have imagined Lin having his kid; and not just one, _**but three**_!_**This**_ was definitely life changing. He was the type not to dream to far ahead; unless it was concerning tennis. He wouldn't allow himself to imagine her as his 

wife or the mother of his children. One step at a time; work your way up. He was just happy she said she loved him; and that she had meant it.

There had been a couple of other women, but nothing serious; a man has needs from time to time. For some reason it had been different with Lin. He was a celebrity; _wow_. Model and professional tennis player; _that's nice_. Women were clamoring for his attention, despite the fact that most were a bit afraid of him; _really_? He was a sex symbol; his face on billboards all over the world; _big whoop_. She hadn't cared about any of that. She told him he was handsome, had a great body, incredible energy and she thought his hissing was _cute_. She would have loved him even if he had just been a tennis instructor.

Now their relationship had taken a very serious turn. Their futures were forever intertwined. The questions on the table now were how much so and where. Now that she _**was**_ the mother of his children, would she be willing to become his wife and live here with him? He voiced his question.

"So what happens now?"

"What do you want to do Kaoru?" 

"Do you still feel the same?" he asked her.

"About you?" she asked back; he nodded. "Yes…but I've tried not to think about it. I kept imagining myself coming here to search for you, but in my dreams you were always with someone else. So, before leaving on this trip, I kept telling myself I was only doing this for the boys. Then I heard your voice and… saw your face and my heart went back in time. All I wanted was to run into your arms and never let go." He was starring at his hands while she talked. "But maybe I've said too much."

He snapped to attention. "What? No! No." he turned to her and took her hand in his. "You've said everything I've wanted to hear." He fidgeted for a moment. "It's just….about the kids……I feel like…I should have known….somehow. I should have felt it, or something." He faced forward again in his seat. "You know I'm not really good with this sort of thing." He mumbled. Lin slid closer to him and took his face in her hands, turning him 'round. 

"You were doing fine." She said, stroking his cheek. He gave her a small smile. "But where my pregnancy is concerned, there was no way you could have known, so don't punish yourself, okay, please?" She pouted at him playfully until he smirked and pulled her close to him.

"I really missed you," he pulled her with him as he leaned back against the sofa, "I thought about you all the time when I came home. I wanted to be back there with you."

Lin curled into his left side and he held her close. "I missed you too, Kaoru. I thought of you everyday, even more so after the boys were born. It seemed they looked more and more like you as time passed. There was no way I could get you out of my mind."

He held her hand to his chest and stroked her back as they talked. "I was so angry with myself when I heard you had married." She looked up from his shoulder, frowning. "About five months before then, I was invited to a tournament in Las Vegas, but I turned it down for another with stronger opponents in Austria. I could have been with you and the boys from the beginning."

She thought for a moment before speaking.

"Is that what you want Kaoru? To be with us?" She didn't dare look at him; rejection hurts so much more when you see it coming.

He didn't answer immediately, but held her tighter.

"I don't know…how you would feel about it but, wou…" He stopped when the doorbell rang. He looked away and back down at her.

"There are no more children, I promise." She said jokingly.

He smiled at her and rose to get the door. Big mistake.

"Kaoru-chan! Where's the food?" he was pounced on by Eiji. Inui, Fuji and Oishi filed in behind him.

"We went by Taka-san's and picked up extra." Said Fuji, holding up a large bag.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kaidou-san." Apologized Oishi.

"There's an 87 chance that Kaidou will be truly angry that we've interrupted his mother's visit."

"Fssshu."

"Ahhh, don't be mad Kaoru-chan. _We_ like visiting your parents too. You're mom's cooking is great!"

"Fssshu. Fssshu. Fssshu." 

"How did you do that? You're lips didn't move." Questioned Eiji, his eyes about an inch away from the side of Kaoru's face.

Fuji's eyes were wide open and starring at Kaoru's knees. "It wasn't him, Eiji. Look down."

They all did. The triplets were standing by their father hissing at Eiji. Keiichi started pushing at Eiji's leg and the other two followed suit. They didn't care for his hanging on their father.

"Off, daddy! Fssshu. Mooove!"

"Daddy! I'm not you're daddy." cried Eiji, misunderstanding. He squeezed tighter as he leaned back to look around behind him. Ichi and Kyo were pushing his leg and Taro was hitting him with the snake.

The others were starring, open-mouthed.

"Kaoru," Inui began, "please explain."

"Get off, Kikumaru-senpai." Growled Kaoru. Eiji let him go and stepped back. The triplets ceased their attack and stood between Kaoru and Eiji. Ichi turned towards the others and glared, holding the edge of 

his father's shorts. Kaoru looked down at them and smiled. He could see Lin watching questionably from the sofa and smiled at her. He turned his attention back to his senpai-tachi.

They were looking from him, down to the children, then back up at him, repeatedly. The similarities were astounding. Kaoru could almost read their minds. The looks on their faces were priceless. He was enjoying this.

"Are they relatives of your, Kaidou?" Fuji asked.

"Yes senpai." He was really going to enjoy this moment.

"Cousins?" Oishi asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"Your mom didn't have more little Kaidous did she?" Eiji asked. Another shake of the head. "I got it!" the red-head light-bulbed, "They're Hazue's!" Still another shake of the head. "Naw….he would have said something." Eiji tapped his chin, thinking hard. 

Inui stared hard at the three boys and Kyo turned and raised his arms to his father. Kaoru picked the boy up and whispered something to him. The baby scrunched his face and hissed at Inui. Kaoru chuckled. Realization hit Inui and Fuji at the same time. Eiji was still confused and it showed. Oishi was still shocked by the resemblance factor, but he tried again anyway.

"Do you have another sibling we don't know about? I mean, if they're not your brothers, or your cousins, they have to be your nephews, right?" He really thought he'd figured it out.

Kyo said something about 'mommy' in baby-speak and pointed towards the living room. Kaoru wasn't yet fluent, so he simply said 'ok' and put the boy back on the floor and watched him toddle towards his mother.

Ichi and Taro stood their ground, guarding their father. Taro hissed as threateningly as a baby could and brandished his toy snake at Eiji. Ichi leaned against Kaoru's leg and continued to glare, daring any of them to move. Kaoru reached down and stroked the boy's hair.

Kaoru thought it best to answer now before the look on Inui's face got any more serious, and then Eiji spoke. 

"Is Oishi right, Kaoru-chan? You have another brother?" Eiji asked as he took another step back from Taro's snake. 

"No." Kaoru looked again to Lin, now busy changing a diaper, and then down at the other two boys. Keiichi looked back up at him. He smiled and then…

"These are my sons, senpai."

* * *

REFERENCES:

Season 1: Ep. 2 Time Limit - Anago conger eel sushi. While celebrating at Kawamura Sushi, Eiji reaches for a serving of anago but Kaoru takes it first. Kaoru eats mainly anago during all of their celebration dinners.

We all know what this is don't wet? 'YOU GOT THE POWER!'

Season 1: Ep. 2 Time Limit – Chuu-Toro fatty tuna; this is Eiji's favorite sushi.

* * *

Whew...hope you enjoyed it; I hate have to re-edit everything after uploading the document; forgive me if I missed anything; please review. Mata ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

dou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

* * *

**Note: ** Any comments or questions please review.

Naw, still don't own POT.

* * *

Chapter 5: Introductions

* * *

Oishi gasped, his eyes widening. Eiji drew back in shock. Inui looked surprised, but was still able to scribble in his ever-present notebook. Fuji appeared shocked as well, but quickly regained his composure, knelt and tried to coax one of the babies over to him.

Oishi shook off his shock. "How did this happen Kaidou, I- I mean when?"

"Well, I just found out about them, but they're a little over a year old."

"And who is the mother? Hatsumi?" asked Inui, still scribbling.

"No," he cleared his throat and hoped Lin hadn't heard the question, "but it is someone both you and Fuji-senpai know. She's American." He looked into the living room again.

"American? You really had an American girlfriend, nya?"

"Yes, Eiji-senpai, I did." _'Do.'_

"You mean Lin? But when?" questioned Fuji. He had managed to lure over Taro with his camera and was letting the baby look through the view finder.

"Why don't we go inside? Fuji-senpai," Kaoru nodded at Taro, "would you bring Kentaro with you?" Fuji nodded and Kaoru took Keiichi by the hand and led the others into the living room. He let go and walked over to where Lin sat. She rose and greeted the four newcomers.

"Sadu-san, Fuji, how have you been?" She bowed briefly in Eiji and Oishi's direction.

"We're good Lin." Fuji walked over, handed the bag of food to Kaoru and gave Lin a warm hug. "It's good to see you again, and you brought us a surprise…." he said looking back at Ichi and Taro. He tickled Kyo's tummy and cooed as the baby laughed. Lin smiled. Inui popped up beside them, startling Lin.

"It would seem more than one of my predictions concerning you and Kaidou were right on." The Data Man adjusted his glasses.

"What kind of predictions, hunh Inui? Hoi hoi?!" Eiji and Oishi came over to be introduced but Eiji was being attacked again. He had gotten a little too close to Lin and Taro was hitting him with the snake again. "Why does he keep attacking me?"

"Taro, no, that's not nice. Fuji would you mind?"

"Of course not; come to Uncle Fuji little one." Fuji took Kyo from Lin arms and sat on the sofa. Lin reached down to rescue Eiji from her 'protector'.

"I am so sorry. I don't know why he did that. Taro that's not very nice. Tell, um, I'm sorry, I don't…."

"Lin, this is Kikumaru Eiji", Kaidou began the introductions. Eiji grinned wide and waved. "And this is Oishi Shuichiro." Oishi shook her free hand. "Like Fuji and Inui, they are my senpai-tachi from Seigaku. He turned to Eiji and Oishi. This is Tucker Lin, my girlfriend, from America."

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you," Lin bowed slightly again, "and this little barbarian is Kentaro." She glanced at Kaoru. "Now Taro, say 'I'm sorry' to Kikumaru-san."

"Nya-nya. Call me Eiji please. _**Kikumaru-san**_ is my father. Hee-hee."

"Okay, Eiji-_**san**_. Taro, say 'I'm sorry' to Eiji-san." Taro baby-talked a 'sowee', but Eiji gave her a mock frown. She looked to Kaoru for an explanation. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"He doesn't like to be addressed formally."

Lin mouthed an 'oh' and tried again. "Eiji-kun?" Mock anger. "Uncle Eiji?" Thumbs up + big silly grin. 'He's really a sweetie' thought Lin and she sat on the sofa next to Fuji.

Kaoru removed the trays from the large bag and arranged them on the kotatsu. He took the empty end seat next to Lin and took Taro from her lap. The boy toddled over to where Eiji had sat on the floor and starred at him. Eiji made funny faces at the baby in an attempt at befriending him. He rephrased his earlier question to Inui.

"Inui, what predictions did you make about Kaoru and Lin-chan?"

Inui ruffled the pages of his notebook and smiled. "During our trip to New York, we first encountered Lin in an elevator of a department store. Kaidou was irritated by something and was hissing repeatedly; she found it amusing and said as much before disappearing into a crowd. We later discovered she was the assigned translator for our meeting with LifeZone Athletics. She was extremely helpful to all of us and _**especially**_ interested to Kaidou."

"So you work for Kaidou's American sponsors?" Oishi asked.

"I did, yes." Lin answered then frowned and sniffed the air. She looked at Fuji then leaned toward Kyo and sniffed. "I knew I had just…excuse me." She stood and walked over to Taro and bent down briefly, then walked over to where Ichi was looking out through the sliding door. "So you're the little stinker; come here little man." She turned back to the second toddler. "You may as well come too. Kaoru, is there somewhere else I could change them. I don't want to ruin the meal with this." She patted Keiichi's bottom.

"Ah, sure." Kaidou rose quickly from his seat, lifting Taro as he walked toward Lin. "Upstairs in my old room; this way. We won't be long, everyone, right?" Lin nodded and grabbed another smaller bag from the large duffle, then followed him upstairs. Oishi spoke first.

"Kaidou has only just found out he's a father, but he seems to have taken to it so easily. He's really good with them. I hope it's that easy for me when my time comes."

"An's pregnancy is progressing well, I hope, Oishi?" asked Fuji, bouncing Kyo on his knee. The baby was beginning to whimper due to his parents' absence.

Oishi grinned. "Yes Fuji she's doing very well. She _**is**_ having strange cravings though."

"Both of my sisters had strange cravings with their pregnancies." Said Eiji. "They had their husbands running all over town at all hours of the night looking for all sorts of things."

"I suppose my struggle is only just beginning, eh?"

"Hm." His three friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kaoru led Lin upstairs and into his old room. Nothing had really changed in there. He had taken a few pictures and personal items with him when he had moved out, but everything else was still the same. His mother had packed up his old clothes so his dresser and closet were both empty. His desk was as he had left it. Tennis posters were still displayed on one wall. The room was a clean, organized shrine to an honored eldest son.

"This is the room you grew up in?" Lin looked around quickly as she walked over to the neatly made bed. Kaoru nodded and sat Taro on the bed. Lin laid out a changing pad and lay Ichi on it. Kaoru drew back and wrinkled his nose. She made quick work of the messy diaper change and wrapped the offending object in a blue scented bag. She rolled Ichi over to put Taro in his place. The baby giggled as he righted himself and crawled over to 'talk' to his younger brother during his changing. Kaoru had sat down and watched, amazed, at how fast Lin was working with the two babies.

"You're really good at that" he finally said. "How do you do it so quickly? And what is this bag? The stinky smell is gone."

"That is a scented disposable bag. It helps to keep the stinky diaper odor at bay. This can now be put into the indoors trash without smelling up the house. Diaper changing is a skill quickly learned and having three bottoms to constantly change, _**I**_ have become a master."

"Ah." He sniffed the bag cautiously. "Baby powder? Hm. A very good idea I think."

Lin chuckled softly and redressed the boys. She re-packed the supplies and placed the diaper bag on one shoulder and lifted Taro in her other arm.

"Kaoru," she spoke as he was reaching out for Ichi. The boy crawled to his father, chattering softly.

"Hmm?" He was looking at Keiichi, trying to decipher the baby-speak as the boy pointed to various objects in the room.

"Kaoru, you can take some time to decide what you want to do. I think we'll stay for a while so your parents can visit with the boys. I…"

"I know what I want to do, Lin." Kaoru focused his attention on her intently. His gaze had her frozen. She was almost afraid to hear what he had to say, so she spoke again before he could.

"Kaoru don't say anything now, please." She walked toward the bedroom door and kept her back to him. "As much as I want you to be with us, as much as I want to be with you, I really want you to be sure. You're parents have been wonderful these past few hours and they seem sincere in wanting to have the boys around. Your friends seem really nice too. But you only found out about this less than an hour ago. Your feelings could change either way in a few days or weeks. I may decide to stay in Japan just so the boys can be near you and your family, but as to whether you and I will be…together…I want you to really think about how your life would change by living with us. For me, it's a full-time job caring for these three, one I couldn't quit even if I wanted to. But if you…"

"Lin," Kaoru let the baby crawl back onto the bed and walked over to stand behind her. "I don't have to think about this. I know what I want. Just…"

He stopped when he saw Fuji walking quickly towards them, Kyo crying softly into his neck. The baby heard his brothers chattering, but looked around and saw his mother. He cried louder and reached for her. Lin turned and handed Taro off to Kaoru then took her baby from Fuji and snuggled him close, reassuring him.

"I'm sorry Kaidou, but I didn't know what to do." Fuji was more than relieved to hand over the toddler. "I suppose he was upset because he couldn't see his parents. I tried to calm him, but, he kept saying 'mommy' and 'daddy' and apparently knew that I wasn't either." The tensai smiled at the content toddler who was now cradled against his mothers shoulder and spoke softly to him.

Kaoru's anger at the disturbance faded as he watched Lin comfort his son. He would do this her way; again. He would take this time to spend with her and their boys, show her around his hometown, introduce her to his friends and just do anything he had to do to convince her that he was ready for his instant family.

"Down!" Everyone turned their attention to Kaoru's bedroom. Ichi was perched on the edge of the bed looking from the floor to the doorway. "Ichi wan' down! Down p'eas!"

Kaidou rushed back to the bed, his face panicked. He lifted the boy quickly in his free arm and held both boys close. He turned to face Lin and Fuji who were starring at him, slightly shocked.

"He's okay Kaoru," Lin spoke softly; "you don't have to hold them so tightly. Loosen your grip or you'll scare them.

Kaidou relaxed and looked down at both children. Carefree Taro looked completely unscathed by the incident. Ichi was a bit startled by his father's actions, but was otherwise fine. Kaidou pressed his forehead to the older boy's and spoke softly to him then hissed. The baby hissed back and grabbed Kaidou's lips. Kaidou turned back to Lin.

"I'm sorry; I thought he was going to fall." He walked to the door. "It scared me to see him leaning over the bed that way; sorry."

"It's okay. That's part of being a parent." She stroked his face gently. "You're doing fine Kaoru." He gave her a small smile and started to speak again, but she placed a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Later, okay?"

He kissed her finger and nodded in agreement. She gave him a seductive smile and turned back towards Fuji. The group descended back to the lower level and rejoined the little gathering. Inui was standing with his back to the doorway, giving Oishi and Eiji his analysis of Lin and Kaidou's relationship.

"There was a 57 percent chance Kaidou would find Lin's attitude towards him intriguing; a 97 percent chance Kaidou would fall in love with her; a 13 percent chance Kaidou would have the courage to propose marriage…" he paused as they entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" Oishi asked. "We heard one of them crying."

"Everything is fine, Oishi," Fuji answered, "Kyosuke just wanted his mom and dad. What were you just going on about Inui?" Eiji answered first.

"Inui was telling us his predictions on Kaidou and Lin-chan's relationship. He got a lot of good data when the three of you were in New York, right Inui?"

"Ah, hai."

"Don't stop now, Inui," Lin took her seat on the sofa, joined by Kaoru and Fuji; "this sounds interesting."

"Eh hem." Inui cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, there was a 13 percent chance Kaidou would have the courage to propose marriage and a 92 percent chance he would ask Lin to return to Japan with him. There was also a 43 percent chance of Lin and Kaidou conceiving a child at that time, due to the number of times they had…" He was interrupted by a very loud hiss.

Inui looked dumb for a moment but recovered quickly. Lin starred at him with an unbelieving smile on her face while Kaidou frowned, his cheeks flaming bright pink. Oishi blushed as well, but chuckled along with Fuji and Eiji at the depths of their friend's '_data research'_. Inui continued.

"However, I never calculated the probability of triplets and certainly not identical ones. Your pregnancy would have supplied very good data Lin. Perhaps the two of you would like to try for a set of girls. There are a few tests I woul…"

He was interrupted again by Kaoru. "We've only just been reunited, Inui-senpai!" He barked. "Besides," he said more calmly, "what kind of 'tests' would you perform on a pregnant woman?"

"Levels of stress, temperature change tolerance and cravings…." Inui began, "……..I have a new juice formulation I planned to have An sample, but Lin's results may provide more data with her apparent tendency for multiple births. Hmmm…" He scribbled again in his notebook. Oishi went white; Eiji looked queasy at the thought of Inui Juice.

"I'm sorry, but we refuse, senpai." Kaoru said.

"Same here, Sadaharu" Oishi said. "You can't expect a pregnant woman to tolerate one of your juices. Especially not my An. She's just gotten over her morning sickness. Sh- she would be bed-ridden afterwards."

Fuji chuckled. "He's right Inui. I don't think the ladies have the constitution for Inui Juice."

Eiji chimed in. "_**We**_ don't have the constitution for Inui Juice. That stuff is deadly. My stomach hurts just thinking about it." The others nodded in agreement. Inui went blank for a moment, took his place on the loveseat and began scribbling again.

Lin started to ask about 'Inui Juice' but Kaoru just shook his head in the negative. He place Keiichi and Kentaro on the floor and sat back against the sofa, closing his eyes. Lin sat back also and cuddled a drowsy Kyosuke in her arms. The baby laid his head against his mother's breast, cooed at her and touched her face. Taro was playing funny faces again with Eiji and Ichi wandered back to the sliding door.

"Kaidou," Said Oishi, "you said earlier that you had just found out about the triplets…"

"I'll explain now senpai." He formally introduced them to the boys and told his friends what Lin had told him.

"So what are the two of you going to do now?" asked Oishi. Lin continued to look down at her son who was fighting sleep.

"We were about to discuss that when you arrived, senpai." Kaoru answered.

"You should stay here," Eiji addressed Lin excitedly, "then you and Kaoru-chan could get married and be a family and I could be uncle Eiji to a set of triplets, right Kentaro?" He smiled at the toddler and Taro smiled back.

Lin looked at Kaoru then back to the now dosing baby. Kaoru had met her gaze, and then looked blankly at the kotatsu. They had both been thinking the same thing.

"Eiji!" Oishi scolded. "That decision is theirs to make; although it would be great if Kaidou could have the boys here with him and you too, of course."

"Thank you, Oishi-san" Lin smiled. Oishi blushed.

Kaoru's parents and brother re-entered the house. The visitors stood and greeted them and Fuji invited them to share the meal they had brought, apologizing for the intrusion. He and Hazue joined Eiji and Kentaro on the floor.

Shibuki regained his chair, trailed by Keiichi and Hozumi took the recently vacated spot next to Lin. She stroked the sleeping Kyo's hair, and kissed his forehead.

"We managed to find a few more toys in the shed." Shibuki offered. "They're mostly balls, pull toys and things to bang on, but they cleaned up nicely. My grandsons should enjoy them as much as their father and uncle did." He smiled brightly and patted Ichi on the head. Hazue blushed a little at the mention of him playing with such toys.

"That was such a long time ago otousan!" He grimaced and stuck out his tongue at Taro matching the baby's face. He leaned closer and gave the baby a tiny 'boop' on his nose. Taro tried to do the same to him, but his little index finger ended up Hazue's nostril instead. Fuji chuckled while Hazue gagged and Eiji fought to keep his tea from shooting through his own nose.

Lin giggled and shook her head. She looked to Inui who was mumbling to himself and scribbling in his notebook. He had continued to do that all throughout Kaoru's explanation and their conversation.

"Sadu-san," she asked him, "are you getting sufficient data on my boys?" She now realized the Data Man's true penchant for information on any and every thing.

"Hmm," he answered, "this is good data, but I would like to run a few………_tests_." Evil glint off glasses.

"What kind of tests could you perform on toddlers, Sadu-san?"

Kaidou and Oishi both stiffened.

"Stamina, agility, balance, tolerability…."

"Tolerability of what?" Lin asked as Inui pulled a vial from his pocket and once again fear flickered in Oishi's eyes and a sick frown formed on Kaoru's face. She looked to Hozumi who shook her head and shrugged. She had no idea what was going on or what that was in the vial.

Inui was still rambling. "….could try my newest power drink, I call it……" He was cut off abruptly by Kaoru.

"Again, we refuse senpai."

Oishi breathed a sigh of relief. He and the others were still subjected to the cruelty of new and improved versions of Inui Juice. He knew there was no way in Hell Kaidou would allow his children to be tortured that way.

"Is that Inui Juice, Sadu-san?" Lin asked. The contents of the vial were a salmon color with pearlescent wisps of white swirling through it. The viscosity appeared to be very thick for a juice drink.

"Never mind, Lin. Our boys will not be participating in Inui-senpai's _tests_." Kaoru was determined his sons be as far away from whatever that was as he could get them.

"The formula is mi…."

"No, senpai."

"…and the flavor has been adj….."

"I said NO."

"…ly a small sampling would…."

"FSSSHU!"

Kyo stirred and whimpered in his mother's arms. Lin, Hozumi and Shibuki looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good.

"I see…..very well." Inui gave up on the children. But…"Ah, Kaidou, I need to make a few _changes_ to your workout and diet." Another evil glint of glasses.

Kaoru looked fearful for a moment, but recovered quickly. "My routine is fine senpai."

"As your trainer, I insist." Sadistic smile replaces evil glint. Kaidou Kaoru had to pay and he knew it.

All of the men, except Shibuki, now sat on the floor around the kotatsu; the women stayed on the sofa were the young men served them. Keiichi and Kentaro sat each on a side of their father who held a bowl of rice and fish that the two boys ate from. Fuji snapped a few pictures.

"You're a natural dad, Kaidou", said Fuji, snapping another close-up of the little family. Lin laid Kyo on the sofa and excused herself from the group. The boys watched as she left the room and then returned to their meal. Keiichi fed his father a piece of fish. "They're so comfortable with you. They didn't even cry when Lin left the room."

"Lin told us she began showing the boys pictures and videos of Kaoru when they were tiny babies and that they've referred to those images as 'Dada' since they were old enough to form the words", Hozumi said giving the visitors more details. "It's no wonder they're so content with him."

Kaidou watched and listened as the others chatted around him. The two older boys, bellies content, toddled off. Kyosuke had awakened shortly after his mother put him down and was now in his father's lap eating from the bowl his brothers had abandoned. Keiichi had wandered over to Oishi and Inui and was trying to _'read' _the latter's precious notebook, upside down. Kentaro was having a ball playing with his uncle and Eiji. They all made funny faces at each other and laughed as Eiji lay on his back and held the toddler high, playing airplane. The child's laughter made everyone in the room smile. Fuji snapped more photos of the gathering.

'_First a whirlwind romance and now, a ready-made family. They both happened so fast, but I have to convince her I'm ready for this. I should just ask her to marry me already and make her an honest woman; show her I'm ready to be a real father to my children. But, __**am**__ I really ready for all this? She didn't have a choice and I can't let her continue on alone. I really want to be with her. Maybe if…'_

Kaidou's thoughts were interrupted as Kyo stood and toddled quickly to his mother as she re-entered the room. He watched as she lifted the baby into her arms and cuddled him close, saying something to 

him in English. The boy lay his head on this mother's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth, content. She smiled at Kaoru as she walked near to take her seat on the sofa.

Fuji stood and walked over to sit next to Lin. He tickled Kyo's chin then put his hand on Lin's shoulder. "So where are you staying, Lin?" He asked.

"We have a beautiful suite downtown", she watched Kaidou, watching Fuji. "It overlooks an incredible park. The boys have enjoyed playing there." She turned to address Kaoru's mother. "Hozumi-san, the note for Kaoru." Hozumi blinked for a second, and then removed the note from her smock pocket that Lin had given her earlier that day. She handed it to Hazue to pass to his brother. Lin then addressed Kaidou, who still had his back to her. "You're welcome to come and visit us anytime My Mamushi."

Oishi and Eiji exchanged worried glances. Only two people every really called him _**that**_ and it almost always ended in a shoving match when they did; but Kaidou turned and smiled at her. He liked the way _**she**_ said it. She had told him it _**did**_ fit him and she thought it was cute and a bit sexy. He had come to think it was sexy too, but only when _**she**_ said it.

"Everyday." He finally spoke. "I'll come by tomorrow and take you and the boys out after my morning practice." He glanced at Fuji. Fuji pretended not to notice and continued to play with Kyo. "There are a few places I would like to show you like Seigaku and the tennis school. That reminds me, senpai," addressing Inui, "Taka-san wants to arrange a gathering at Kawamura Sushi; I told him I would have you call."

"It _**is**_ about time, Inui" stated Oishi. "And we should make it a family affair since Lin is here with these three." He turned to Kaoru's parents. "You and Hazue would be welcome to join us Kaidou-san."

"I don't think you young people would have a good time with us old folks hanging around, but we thank you for inviting us", Shibuki declined.

"Yes Shuichiro, thank you," Hozumi said, "but we have a few gatherings of our own to plan. We have to show off our beautiful grandchildren, don't we Kyo? Yes we do." She tickled the baby's tummy, smiling as he laughed.

"I'll definitely be there", said Hazue while receiving a hug from Taro.

Inui stood. "I'll start making calls to settle on a date and time; excuse me." He walked out into the backyard, already on the phone.

"I hope we can party soon," Eiji whined looking at the now empty trays, "that was really good. I want some more. Why does Taka-san have to make such delicious food?"

"Don't worry Eiji; I'm sure Inui's planning to make it very soon." Oishi reassured his greedy friend. Eiji pouted.

"Hazue," said Lin, "you and Eiji seem to be really good at keeping Taro amused. How would the two of you like to take all three into the backyard to play with those toys? I need to get them completely tuckered out within the next two hours."

"What happens in two hours?" Kaoru and Eiji chorused. Everyone else looked to Lin for her explanation.

"It's just that it's about 5:30 now and I try to get them into bed somewhere around eight o'clock. It doesn't always happen that way, but do I try to keep them on a schedule. If they go outside and run around for an hour or so I can usually get them to fall asleep right after their dinner and baths."

"In that case," said Oishi, "why don't we all take them out to play. I can get a glimpse of how active a toddler can be, though I do have a long time before I have one of my own."

"Oh, are you expecting Oishi-san?" Lin asked.

"Yes. My wife, An and I are expecting our first child in late November. We're both very excited."

"Congratulations, Oishi-san. I'm very happy for you. Children can be a lot of work, but they're also a lot of love. Without knowing it, Kaoru left me with three little doses of love to keep my heart happy. I don't know what I would do without them."

Hozumi began to tear up after hearing Lin's words. The others smiled. Fuji rose first and was quickly followed by the rest. He and Oishi each grabbed one of Keiichi's hands and led the boy out into the backyard. Hazue lifted Kyo onto his shoulders and was followed out by Eiji and Kentaro. Hozumi dabbed her eyes with a tissue and allowed her husband to lead her back out to the rear yard, leaving Lin and Kaoru alone again.

"They're all really wonderful. This has been a good day for the boys. They seem happy. Don't you think Kaoru?" Lin looked from the now empty doorway, to Kaidou. "Kaoru?"

He had stepped closer to her and was now standing there with his eyes closed. His expression was serious and comical at the same time. He looked as if he were a contestant on one of those funny Japanese game shows she had been watching after the boys went to sleep; trying hard to be serious when everyone around you is laughing at your struggle. Lin reached out and touched his arm.

"Kaoru." She called again. "Mamushi, are you alright?" His breathing was strained and he was beginning to sweat. She reached out and touched one hand to his chest and the other to his face, her own face now worried. "Kao-…"

He suddenly pulled her into him and pressed her lips with his in a hard kiss. She was stiffened by his actions, but relaxed gradually, wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips softened. Kaoru tried to pull her closer to deepen the kiss, his arms pressing into her back and shoulders.

'_Closer'._ Lin stood on tip-toe and brought both of her hands down to caress his face. She didn't want the kiss to end but he suddenly pulled away, gasping for breath, and pressed his forehead to hers. He opened his eyes slowly and starred into hers. It had been a long time, but he recognized that look. He'd just lit a fire and she was slowly melting in his arms.

He kissed her again quickly and half carried her back to the sofa. He sat and pulled her between his legs, holding her close. Neither talked while he steadily stroked her back and allowed her to compose herself. His touch sent small shivers through her entire body, but she managed to somehow keep the heat at bay. She sat up and caressed his face with her eyes then leaned in for another kiss. This time she pulled 

away and quickly stood up and walked towards the sliding door without saying a word. She turned and smiled seductively at him, beckoning him to follow her.

They walked outside together and found Hazue, Oishi and Eiji each standing behind a toddler and helping them 'kick' a ball to each other. Hozumi and Shibuki sat on the lawn and cheered. Inui was still on the phone, pacing back and forth near the side gate. Fuji darted around the group snapping photos from every possible angle. They looked like one big happy family.

Lin sat on the lawn next to Hozumi and Kaoru joined the little circle with the ball. Inui turned every so often to view the little picture displayed before him. After about hour, he put his cell phone back in his pocket. He walked over and stood by Oishi, who had traded places with Fuji.

"I've made the arrangements with Taka-san and contacted the others. Tezuka and Echizen are home, so they both will be able to attend."

"When do we get to party Inui?" panted Eiji. He had traded places with Kaidou and joined Lin and the others on the lawn to cheer.

"This Sunday at 4:00 p.m. Kawamura Sushi will be reserved for a special gathering. I call it 'Inui's Seishun Gakuen Future Revival Inauguration Dinner'." He smiled brightly and held up his notebook.

"Seigaku's future what?" asked Eiji, confused.

"' Future Revival Inauguration Dinner'." Inui says again. "I've asked Tezuka and Horio to bring their children since Oishi requested it be a family affair. Taka-san's Chiri-chan will also attend considering the dinner will be held at her father's establishment. Besides Kaidou and soon-to-be Oishi, the rest of us are unfortunately, childless." He adjusts his glasses and mocked a frown.

"You're the only one of '_the rest of us'_ who has a steady girlfriend Inui", joked Fuji.

"In any case, this gathering will serve not only as a reunion of teammates and friends, but also as a celebration for the future members of The Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club", he ruffled the pages of his notebook. Everyone looked confused; except Fuji.

"You're planning to train the children aren't you Inui?" the tensai smiled knowingly.

"Sakuno and Tezuka's Akirai **(x)** and Ajiro, Horio and Tomoka's Shinji, Kaidou's triplets and even Taka-san's Chiri-chan all have the potential to be great tennis players due to their parents' talents."

"Horio's Shinji?" smirked Eiji.

"Remember Tomoka's play on the girls' tennis team?" said Oishi. "She made the regulars during the second ranking matches in her second year and remained a regular up until graduation. She was a regular on the high school team as well."

"Yeah", replied Eiji. "She finally got to participate in club activities after her little brothers went into daycare. She did turn out to be really good at tennis. She didn't cheer for O-Chibi as much after that either."

"Horio changed a little after we left too, except now he's bragging even more so over his wife's accomplishments as a mother and business woman than he did over ours in tennis."

"We know who wears the pants in that family", Fuji chuckled. Kaoru exchanged a long look with Lin and wondered if his son's would ever have the opportunity to attend his beloved Seigaku.

* * *

The gathering remained outside until the sun began it's decent, leaving the sky a burnt orange. The adults moved back inside, carrying the tiny tired triplets. Lin excused herself for another diaper change and headed back up to Kaoru's old room, followed by him carrying two of the boys. They descended again to find Hazue and Fuji clearing off the kotatsu and Eiji and Oishi cleaning up behind them. Inui was talking with Shibuki and Hozumi had vanished into the kitchen.

Lin sat on the sofa with Kentaro in her lap; Kaidou put Keiichi on the floor and watched him toddle quickly to his grandfather. Kyosuke refuse to be put down and so remained in his father's arms, thumb in mouth. Kaidou spoke in a low voice to the baby who simply rolled his eyes and pressed his face against Kaidou's and worked his head down onto his shoulder. Lin called out to him.

"Kaoru, would you pass me my purse from over there? It's time I called my driver. These three need to get ready for bed." Eiji, Hazue and Fuji voiced a collective 'awww' in protest and Lin apologized. "You guys did a great job of tiring them out and now I have to get them fed and to bed. Kaoru said he wants to show us the tennis school so I'm sure we'll see you all again before Sunday."

"I would offer to take you back myself," said Kaidou, "but I don't think I have enough room in my car."

"You also don't have car-seats", replied Lin. "I don't allow them to travel in any vehicle without their seats and they require at least a full-sized sedan just to fit all three in the back. I suppose when we go out with you tomorrow, we'll have to follow you in my rental."

"Or Kaoru-chan could just buy a bigger car", offered Eiji. "You could get one of those SUVs; that way you would have room for all their stuff when the five of you go out."

"All what stuff, senpai?" Kaidou looked puzzled.

"Well for starters, I noticed the giant duffle bag in the hallway with the baby stuff in it," explained Eiji, "and then there's the strollers and the toys and the super-sized first aid kit and you might need…"

"Stop senpai, please," hiss Kaidou, "you're giving me a headache." Lin stood and patted his arm then stroked her baby's hair.

"It _**can**_ be like that sometimes," she said then addressed Eiji, "but I only carry a few toys with me and my boys only have one stroller."

"Only one," cried Eiji, "how on Earth do you manage that?"

"It's called a multiples stroller, Eiji", explained Oishi. "An and I saw them when we were window shopping for our baby. They make models for twins and triplets." Eiji mouthed an 'oh'.

"They make them for higher numbers as well, Oishi-san. Mine is a traditional-styled folding stroller, only it's made for quads. I use the extra seat to carry bags and such." She turned back and noticed Kyosuke starting to dose. "Oh, Kaoru, don't let him go to sleep. I need to give him a bath and if I have to wake him it will take forever to get him back to sleep."

Kaidou voiced his understanding and put the boy down onto the floor, ignoring his protests, and began playing with him. Lin put Taro down to play with them and retreated into the hallway to place her call. She returned shortly and began repacking the boys bag and asked Hazue to get the large containers from the fridge. She then sat back and watched her children playing with their father and 'uncles'. Even Inui had joined the effort of keeping the toddlers awake. She spoke up.

"Hazue, Eiji," she called, "do you have anything to do for the next hour or so?" Hazue looked to Eiji who shook his head.

"What did you need oneesan?" asked the would-be brother-in-law.

"Well, I usually don't have them out when they're this tired and I wondered if the two you would ride along with us and help me keep them awake? Once that car starts moving, I know they'll fall asleep in their seats. The rest of you are welcome to come as well, and of course, I want you there too, Kaoru." Her look for him was very seductive and he caught its meaning clearly. He smiled back. "You'll all have to follow after us though; there's only room for Hazue and Eiji in my rental."

"Are you sure you haven't had enough of us already Lin-san? We don't want to intrude anymore than we already have", said the Seigaku 'mother'.

"She's already invited us, Oishi", said Eiji. "Uncle Eiji to the rescue!" He jumped to his feet and did his best Super Man pose. The toddlers laughed and clapped their little hands. The others saw the babies' amusement, and joined in the silliness, giving their own interpretations of super heroes. Hozumi emerged from the kitchen curious about the laughter and took a seat next to Lin.

Kaidou sat on the floor and shook his head. He was not going to stand in front of Lin and look stupid like his friends were doing. That is, not until Inui appeared next to him and _**'offered'**_ him the vial of pink liquid. He then sighed, stood and gave a grim-face impression of an iron man. The babies and their mother were tickled to no end.

* * *

Kyo, the driver arrived to retrieve his charges and the gathering moved out to the front yard, helping Lin get the boys to the car. The driver, having planned to do the same thing, as was part of his job, stood at the gate open-mouthed, as the tennis pro, Kaidou Kaoru walked toward him carrying one of his tiny passengers. Kaoru mumbled a 'hello' and then an 'excuse me' when the driver didn't move away from the gate. Kyo snapped out of his stupor and opened the gate, and then rushed to open the rear passenger door, bowing continuously. Fuji and Eiji chuckled at the young man who was obviously star-struck.

Lin and the others said their goodnights to Kaoru's parents and Lin promised to bring the boys back to visit soon. Hozumi stood by the car and watched as Lin buckled each little man into his seat, while Kaoru and Hazue said goodnight to their father. They both kissed their mother goodbye and went their separate ways to take their places in the recessional back to Lin's hotel.

Hozumi and Shibuki stood on the sidewalk, waving them off. It had been a wonderful day for the Kaidou family. They were finally grandparents and only one thing could make them happier about the situation.

"With everything that's happened today, what do you think the chances are that Lin will stay here?" asked Shibuki.

"That last time we went into the backyard," she began, "I looked back inside and saw the two of them kissing. A very romantic kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes", she responded. "Here with us, Lin has been reunited with her love, found a loving family for her children and discovered good friends. I think she would be very happy here and it won't be long before she realizes it too."

"Hazue was excited too", laughed Shibuki. "He was having a ball being 'Uncle Hazu' to those kids. He's crazy about them already."

"Uncle Hazu", Hozumi repeated. "Come to think of it, with all of Kaoru's teammates, those three boys have a horde of 'uncles' to watch out for them."

She walked back into her home with her husband. She followed him back into the living room, stood near his chair and looked around the now empty room. She picked up a framed picture of Kaoru and Lin.

"Those children would have wonderful lives growing up here. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens with those two."

* * *

The chapters are getting longer. Ideas for this one took me a while due to burnout. I hope it flows as well as the first four chapters seemed to. I hope you enjoyed it and as usual, if there are any questions or comments or if you see any mistakes, please review or pm me. Mata ne.

* * *

**(x)**Reference to fanfic 'More to Life than Tennis' by Sessho-Lover – Ryuzaki Sakuno has found herself pregnant and soon married to Seigaku High's tennis captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. I suggest you look it up; it's a very good read. I'm only keeping close to Sessho-Lover's characterizations of the Tezuka family and adding a little of my own to them; all other characters are not related to MTLTT.


	6. Chapter 6: You Belong To Me

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

**Note: ** It's been awhile but life gets in the way sometimes and I sorta lost my train of thought with this. Please forgive me and enjoy this installment.

Naw, still don't own POT.

* * *

Chapter 6: You Belong To Me

* * *

Kaidou Kaoru and his younger brother Hazue, made their way to the elevators and ignored the stares and sighs of adoration coming from the teenagers exiting the hotel's restaurant. Three young women quickly stepped aside as they entered the lift and stood behind them to admire Kaoru's 'attributes'. He closed his eyes during the ride up, but could still feel the stares on his back. In his opinion, the elevator couldn't have moved any slower if it had been passing through the very floors themselves.

It was Sunday and 'Inui's Seishun Gakuen Future Revival Inauguration Dinner' was in a couple of hours. He wanted Lin to see the tennis school before they went. They finally reached Lin's floor and hurried from the lift to her door. They were admitted to the sight of the small brood sitting on the floor in front of the television, watching a replay of a match he had played in earlier that month. They were having their mid-afternoon snack, but ran to him as soon as they saw him.

Lin stood back and watched 'her men' interact with each other. Kaidou had been there everyday, spending every free moment with his ready-made family. Fuji, Eiji or Hazue were there when Kaidou couldn't be. After escorting Lin and the boys to their hotel, Kaoru and the others remained to assist in getting the children fed, bathed and dressed for bed. The men wanted to be helpful and decided to try their hands at being 'daddy' for an evening. They had insisted on doing everything themselves. It turned out to be a side-splittingly funny show for Lin and an exhausting experience for the guys.

* * *

_The three little boys had different tastes when it came to their veggies, so Inui and Fuji found themselves wearing peas and carrots, corn nibblers and creamed broccoli when they each tried to feed them to the wrong toddler. Hazue and Eiji's fronts were both completely soaked by the time they finished bathing the three boys. Maid service had to bring up more towels to replace the ones used to dry the boys, the men, the floor…._

_The funniest moments, however, were when Kaidou and Oishi struggled to dress the children for bed. They had watched the others struggle with their tasks, with a dwindling belief in their own abilities; and rightly so._

_Lin stood by, giving instructions on how to proceed with each task. Step 1: the anti-rash ointment: this started off well, but ended with Oishi having his eyes flushed with water when he squeezed the tube a little too hard. During Step 2: moisturizing, the toddlers were like slippery eels after the two men applied __**way**__ too much creamy baby oil. Step 3: diaper and dress….let's just say, the powder bottle exploded and lead to three wipe downs and the re-applying of the baby oil, which made putting on the diapers and pjs difficult as well. This time, maid service had to change the bedding and vacuum the carpet._

_Everyone but Kaidou had left shortly after that, exhausted, but in high spirits. Lin showed Kaidou her routine for putting the boys down for the night. They watched together as the children fought sleep, not wanting to lose sight of the daddy they could now touch. Kaidou went from crib to crib and stroked each little head and kissed each boy goodnight. They went back to the suite's living room and talked for awhile before Kaidou reluctantly left._

* * *

"Is the car ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied whiled gathering the children's dirty dishes. "Kyo-san is pulling the car out front now. Let me put these away and we can go."

He nodded at her and lifted the large duffle bag to his shoulder as Hazue herded the boys out the door and into the hallway. They were halfway to the elevators when Lin caught up with them.

They made their way to the waiting car and headed toward the tennis school. Earlier that week Kaidou had taken Lin and the boys to see Seigaku's junior high and high schools. He had introduced them to his former tennis coach, Ryuzaki Sumire. Tezuka Sakuno happened to be visiting her grandmother at the high school and was delighted to learn that Kaidou had fathered triplet boys. He persuaded them both not to tell anyone else and invited Ryuzaki-sensei to the gathering at Kawamura Sushi.

His parents baby-sat to allow them time to be alone. He took her for a walk along to his favorite training route and surprised her with a picnic beside the water. Afterwards, he showed her the street tennis courts he and his friends frequented when they were still students. Some of the young players recognized him and begged him for a rally. Lin thought he should humor them and asked him to go easy on the kids. She soon learned that her Mamushi hated to lose to anyone in tennis and left the youngster gasping for breath on the court.

They reached their destination and Kaidou led them around the sizable school. It was almost as big as Seishun Gakuen high school and situated on a beautifully landscaped lot. The first floor consisted of a warm reception area, indoor courts, a gym with state of the art equipment, and a small kitchen which was used as a food court and served both indoor and outdoor seating areas. The basement level housed a lap pool, saunas, the locker rooms, a small medical area, a large equipment storage area and Inui's lab and office. On the second floor there were two large multi-purpose rooms, a conference room and several small offices.

Outside, there was a lap track surrounding a training field with a raised center dais for the trainers to keep a 360 degree eye on their students. The court area consisted of four half court practice walls and four double tennis courts. On court B-1 they found Oishi and Eiji demonstrating to a small crowd of students their combination during a match against two other instructors. Lin parked the stroller on the side of the walkway and they each removed one of the boys. Hazue led them to the fence, where they each pressed their little faces to get a look at the action.

Kaidou looked down to check on the boys and watched curiously when he noticed how intently they were watching the match. It seemed as if their young eyes were following the ball easily and he was amazed how focused they were. A few other spectators joined them and watched the match quietly. Eiji ended the match in a flourish as he made a diving volley, and then returned the rallied ball with his Kikumaru Beam. The babies clapped their little hands and cried out to Eiji.

Eiji and Oishi were shaking hands with their opponents when they heard the toddlers. Eiji bounced over to the children while Oishi said a few words to the instructors. He motioned for his friends to wait for him and then exited the court on the opposite side, disappearing around a corner.

"Where's Oishi-san going Eiji?" Lin asked. Eiji took a few sips from his water bottle before answering her.

"He's probably going to get An. She was talking to some of the students' parents in the outdoor food court."

"Your school is very impressive, Eiji," Lin remarked. "I don't know much about tennis but the facilities here rival some of our best gyms in America. The students and the staff all seem very happy. I wouldn't mind working out here myself; maybe even learn to hold a racket properly." She smiled as she looked around at the beautiful landscaping and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. Kaidou had hoped she had meant it. Maybe seeing his home and how easily everyone accepted her was swaying her decision his way. Very soon he could be a full-time husband and father. Kaidou hoped.

Eiji noted the time and excused himself to shower and change. Oishi was walking toward them now, escorting a young woman with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and a warm smile. As he introduced her as his wife An, Lin noticed she had the most beautiful cornflower-blue eyes and her smile could be heard in her voice.

"Ah! Kaidou-kun! These little angels are yours!?" she exclaimed as she knelt in front of the stroller. Kentaro reached out and touched her face and chattered to her in baby-speak. Tears formed in An's eyes. "Oh, they are so adorable, aren't they Shui?" She looked up at Lin. "May I hold one of them?"

"Of course, if you'd like to." Lin knelt to release Taro's seat belt and looked at An with a questioning frown on her face. Her curiosity was needling her, so she just went ahead and asked.

"An-san, Oishi said you were in your second trimester; where is your belly?"

An baby-talked the toddler on her hip and tickled his tummy before answering. She looked at Lin and smiled again.

"Unfortunately, I don't seem to show much. My doctor says the baby is developing normally, but I only have the slightest bit of a bump for a belly." She stretched her shirt across her stomach with her free hand. Kentaro's little leg hid nothing. She just didn't show.

"You're so lucky," Lin laughed, "I looked like a grounded blimp by my second trimester. The stretch marks are still fading."

An laughed along with Lin while Oishi excused himself to follow Eiji's lead and Kaidou stepped away to answer his cell phone; the two young women continued to visit while waiting for the men to rejoin them. The Golden Pair, followed by Kaidou, returned and everyone climbed into their respective conveyances and followed each other to Kawamura Sushi. It was a little after four when they arrived and already cars were lined up outside the newly expanded establishment.

The Kawamuras had bought a neighboring building and had expanded both the sushi store and their living quarters. Takashi's marriage to the daughter of one of his father's oldest friends made the expansion necessary after Takashi had announced the expectant arrival of Kawamura-san's first grandchild. The expansion not only accommodated the family but made the sushi store more popular.

Business had more than tripled after the renovation and the family had to hire two additional sushi chefs to keep up with demand. Several people were also brought in as wait staff and cleaners, for the place was extremely busy from open to close. Today however, only four of the extra help were working due to the reserved status posted on the doors. Takashi would not be preparing sushi today so that he could visit with his old friends at his leisure.

The newly expanded seating area had one large area in the center for groups such as this, or people not requiring privacy and several smaller booth-like areas which skirted all around the outer edge of the large room. They were each separated by a wall but left open to the larger main area by half-walls topped with beautiful curtains embroidered with mystical creatures. Here couples or a small group of four to six people could enjoy a sense of privacy as well as the excellent sushi. The larger area was partitioned off with decorative screens whose panels sported the same mystical creatures featured on the curtains. The partitions could be moved about to suit the customer's needs. It was all quite beautiful and tastefully done.

The late comers entered and greeted Kawamura-san who waved Taka-san over to seat the rest of his friends. As he stepped around the counter he gasped when he saw two little boys clinging to Kaoru's and Hazue's legs. A third was standing in front of the young black woman accompanying him, making faces at a kneeling Eiji. Most of Taka-san's view was blocked by the partitions but the expression on his father's face made him hurry his steps. He stepped into the walking path and hurried forward but stopped suddenly when Eiji stood and allowed him to see what his father was seeing.

He stood there gaping at the sight before him. Some of the others who were seated noticed and wondered out loud if something was wrong. Inui spoke up.

"It would seem that Taka-san is the first of you to see Kaidou's surprise." A mysterious smile appeared on his lips.

"A surprise, Inui-san?" questioned Mizuno Katsuo, formally of the freshman trio and now Inui's assistant.

"Probably some cute little fluffy cat or something, knowing that Mamushi" joked Momo. "You know how soft-hearted he is for cute animals. I swear he's like a little girl when it comes to those things." He snorted at his own observation and then hit Ryoma over the head for taking the last maki roll from the tray in front of him. _'I wonder if that is the American woman he's always talking about.'_ He thought.

"It isn't a pet," answered Inui, "but they are yet still small. I think they would make excellent test subjects." Katsuo sighed as Horio Satoshi and Kato Kachiro, the other two of the freshman trio members, made sickened faces. Thoughts of Inui Juice had come to mind and whatever small creatures stood near the entrance would be better off escaping now.

Most of the large group watched as Taka-san was introduced to the woman standing near Kaidou and whatever was at their feet. Taka-san knelt out of sight for a few moments and then stood again leading the small group to the rest of the party, while Kaidou stepped outside to again answer his cell. Eiji stepped into view first.

"Come on, Taro," he called. "Let's eat some sushi, nya-nya!" Kentaro, followed by his brothers, toddled quickly after Eiji, copying the red-head's cat-call. A new tray had been placed in front of Momo and Ryoma as Eiji took an empty seats opposite them. Taro plopped himself into Eiji's lap and reached for a roll.

Momo nearly choked on his tuna; Ryoma just stared and blinked repeatedly. Keiichi stared boldly at the group as he made his way to Inui, but Kyosuke was a little shy of all the new faces and retraced his steps back to his mother. Ryuzaki-sensei, who had decided to attend, chuckled softly at the faces of her former students.

Oishi led both his wife and Lin to be seated at an empty table near Ryuzaki-sensei. They bowed a greeting to the sensei's table. An waved to the six year old Tezuka Ajiro who sat between his mother and great-grandmother smiling. Taka-san's two year old Chiri-chan toddled from table to table playing with the other children. Kaidou finally joined the gathering. He bowed a greeting, stood near Lin, who stood to join him, cleared his throat and started the introductions.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Lin, from America." Lin bowed again; Kaidou continued. "And these are our three sons; Keiichi, Kentaro and Kyosuke" he said, pointing to each boy respectively. He then named each member of the group and reminded her of his former teacher before he reseated Lin at Oishi's table. Momo could no longer contain himself and flew to his knees, pointing an accusing finger at Kaidou; Ryoma beat him to the punch.

"Kaidou-senpai, you've produce three sons before Momo-senpai could have one. I suppose you are the better man. Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." The golden-eyed tensai pretended not to notice the blanched look on Momo's face and sipped at his tea. Momo recovered and shot him a death glare. "Just joking, senpai, just joking. I'm sure you have a son or two out there somewhere with all the women yo-"

"Ryoma!" Sumire-san yelled; Ryoma cringed. "Do you forget my presence here?! Hold your tongue or I'll hold it for you!" Ryoma cringed again, lowered his gaze and stuffed his mouth with sushi. He wished he had worn his hat.

With Ryoma being rebuffed, Momo took the floor, finally addressing his former team-mate and arch-rival.

"You were always moaning about your amazing American girlfriend, but you never, EVER said anything about having kids with her! Three kids! Triplets! And sons! You have three sons and you kept that a secret from us?! From me?! You are not a team player anymore, Mamushi; not at all." He sat hard on the floor and poured himself a fresh cup of sake, gulped it, and poured another. "I would've liked to have been uncle Momo….hmph."

Kaidou started to get angry at the outburst but ended up staring at Momo in shock and surprise. His rival sounded a little jealous and hurt that he had seemed to have been left out of the loop. He watched as Momoshiro turned his frustration on Ryoma then start drinking again. He flinched as Momo glared back at him then glanced around at each of the young boys. The smile forming on Momo's lips and the softening of his face as he watched the children touched Kaidou. Momo had always been his consummate rival and one of his closest friends. If he had known before about his sons, Momo would have been one of the first people he would have told. His focused his attention on the boy who was now climbing onto him, trying to feed him. He accepted the offering and stroked the baby's back.

The adults took turns telling stories about Seigaku's Tennis Club, giving Lin more insight into Kaoru's younger days. The former freshman trio filled her in on Kaidou's scary reputation, while Inui detailed the grueling training Kaoru imposed upon himself. They all wowed her with their own memories of the premier appearance of the Boomerang Snake. Lin and Kaoru's triplets all seemed to have warmed up to the new faces and were now milling around the room with the other children. Kawamura-san popped in from time to time to check on the group and a few ex-rivals crashed the event.

Fudomine's former speed demon Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji dropped in after hearing of the event from Momo. Rikkaidai's Kirihara Akaya had followed Kamio. Fuji's younger brother Fuji Yuuta had been invited but was accompanied by the still calculating Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Syusuke's self-proclaim former rival. They all turned their attention towards the entrance after hearing the door opened for a third time.

Fuji and Inui both frowned slightly, Eiji gasped, and Kaidou nearly choked on a maki roll as they all watched a very stylishly dressed young woman strode toward them without bothering to greet Kawamura-san. She made a bee-line to Kaidou who had only just retained his composer. Kyo, who had been sitting in his father's lap, was near tears at his father's distress. Fuji crawled over and pulled the baby from his kouhai's lap and tried to sooth him. Kaidou nodded a thanks to him then cast a guilty look at Lin. She looked from him to the woman now towering over him. Both women spoke his name at once.

Kaidou addressed Lin first, in english. "I'm sorry, but I need to deal with this. Is it okay?" The look on his face said he desperately needed her to understand.

Lin looked back at the woman, now engaged in a terse conversation with Inui as he forcefully led her back towards the entrance. "I suppose we will talk about this later then?" she asked him.

He took her hand in his. "There is really nothing to talk about. She is someone I was seeing occasionally after I returned to Japan. Our relationship was never serious, but she wants it to be. It has been a couple of months since we have gone out and she has been calling me constantly. I have tried to break ties with her but she is very persistent. There is nothing between us, believe me."

Lin was watching, along with everyone else, as the woman argued with Inui, who was blocking her access back to the group. She glanced around, taking in each her boys. Keiichi had latched onto Ryuzaki-sensei when the woman began screeching at Inui. Kentaro leaned into his uncle Hazue, thumb in mouth. Fuji brought Kyosuke over to his mother then joined Inui. Kaidou stroked the boy's head then looked to Lin for reassurance.

"If you say there's nothing between you now, I believe you," Lin said as she held her baby close, "but if incidents like this continue, you and I will have a problem. I will not have jealous theatrics upsetting my children, Mamushi." She looked him square in the eye as she spoke.

"I understand, Lin-chan." Kaidou continued to stroke Kyo's head and hissed low at the baby. Kyo smiled and made his way into his father's arms. He gripped a tennis balled in arm and wrapped the other around his father's neck as he lay his head on Kaidou's shoulder. Fuji and Inui rejoined the group.

"Everything's alright now," Inui began, "Fuji 'convinced' her to leave. It seems Horio told her of our gathering." Everyone looked to Horio, who received a sound smack to the back of the head from his wife.

"Taka-san," Fuji started, "I think this would be a good time for another round of drinks." Takashi nodded and waved to the wait staff.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai."

"You're going to have to deal with her once and for all, Kaidou, if you don't want to risk losing your new-found family." Fuji spoke quietly as he knelt near Kaidou and stroked Kyo's back. Kaidou stiffened at that thought. Fuji placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and continued. "She didn't seem to even notice the boys, but she did notice when you held Lin-chan's hand and I have to apologize but I couldn't resist teasing her." Kaidou raised an eyebrow to his senpai. Fuji smiled as he explained. "She demanded to know who Lin-chan was, so I told her she was your fiancée from America, come to claim her husband. That stunned her long enough for me to convince her to leave and wait for your call. You had best settle with her soon." Fuji talked to Lin for a second before going back to his table.

Lin watched Kaoru's face as he thought. She then looked at her baby, now dozing on his father's shoulder, and around the room at her other two boys. She hadn't really expected Kaidou to be single when and if she found him but she wasn't expecting anyone like the woman she saw moments ago. She didn't seem like the type of person to simply walk away and Lin wondered if her staying would be the best thing for her boys. She sighed as she turned back to her table. Kaidou cast a worried look in her direction.

The gathering kicked up again with some of the rivaling members deciding to have a drinking competition. Momo and Eiji against Kamio and Kirihara. They played janken and the loser has to take a drink while the others cheered them on. By the time they were done it was hard to tell who the winner was, as the four of them were all unable to stand or form coherent sentences.

With the hour growing late and the children getting cranky, the young parents decided it was time to get their offspring home for bed. Fuji and Eiji offered to help Lin with the boys, but she declined. Fuji noticed she seemed a little sad or mad, he could tell which, but she was definitely quieter than before the earlier invasion. The silent looks between her and Kaidou were filled with tension and their children were picking up on it. The triplets were the crankiest of all the children, being whiney and clinging relentlessly to their mother. Lin drew her gaze away from Kaidou's questioning face and addressed Inui.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to your dinner, Inui, but I really have to get them to bed. Please excuse us." She bowed to Inui, Eiji and Fuji, said goodnight to the remaining guests, and then herded Keiichi and Kenichi toward the door with Kyosuke in her arms. Kaidou bowed to his senpai-tachi, spoke to Hazue and hurried after Lin.

"Hazu," Eiji asked, "didn't you come with them?"

"Mm, I did, but given what happened earlier, I told Kaoru I would walk home. I think those two need to be alone to talk."

The others nodded their agreement. Momo and Taka-san joined the group.

"That Hatsumi-chan really irritates me to no end." said Momo as he picked his ear with his pinky. "I much prefer that Mamushi with Lin-chan than that banshee." He paused to sigh.

"What is it Momoshiro?" asked Oishi.

"That Hatsumi-chan really did some damage, I think. Mamushi's Lin-chan didn't look the same after she left. It's true I was angry he didn't tell me about his sons, but I would hate to seem him lose them because of that woman. That wouldn't be good; not at all. He seemed sorta happy, if that's possible." Momo laughed at his own last statement. The others chuckled with him.

"It's true she is going to be a problem for him if he doesn't settle with her," Inui said as he scribbled in his notebook. "She knows Kaidou has been avoiding her and after seeing Lin, she now knows why. Fuji's saying that Lin is Kaidou's fiancé will only make her more determined, once the statement sinks in."

Fuji smiled. "Maybe by the time she's able to see him again, he will be engaged, ne?"

* * *

Lin allowed the boys to sleep as they rode back to their hotel. Kaidou watched her as she stared out the window at the passing city lights. They had loaded the boys in silence and continued in the same manner as they entered the hotel. The boys fussed from the elevator to the room. Lin decided to forgo their bath and put them straight to bed. She went from crib to crib, speaking softly to them, soothing their tempers. Kaidou stood at the corner of one of the cribs as she moved, watching his eldest son fight sleep. He stepped over and stroked the baby head and hissed softly, calming him. The other two now asleep, Lin watched the simple interaction. She walked quietly from the room.

She sat first on the sofa, but then walked to one of the large windows. Kaidou joined her, but didn't speak. He had no idea how to say what he needed to say. He had wanted to tell her about his relationship when he took on her on the surprise picnic, but he didn't want to ruin the good time they were having. Hatsumi had been calling him constantly since he had found Lin at his parent's home. It was as if she somehow knew that she was about to lose any chance she thought she had with him. He'd only had Lin back in his life for a few days, but he now knew he didn't want to be without her ever again. And his boys; he was in love with them already. He will not lose his children because of Hatsumi Aiko.

"It must have been really good for her to behave that way" Lin said to the window. Kaidou closed his eyes. _"It was good, for me; I was thinking about you."_

"It was just casual sex. It didn't really mean anything. She was just a body; filler really."

"You and I were just casual sex when we began, weren't we?" Lin turned from the window to face him. "I knew you would return to Japan eventually, but I liked you anyway. Granted, it didn't take long for me to fall for you, but I decided not to let myself get carried away. I knew I had to let you go. Given her actions today, your girlfriend doesn't seem to be that type of woman."

"She is not my girlfriend; you are," he stepped closer and grabbed her hands. "That is how I felt when I left you; that is how I felt when I came home; and that is how I feel now." His stare was too intense; she lowered her gaze. Kaidou released her hands and continued.

"Hatsumi-chan was my junior in high school. She was one of the fan-girls that always hung around the tennis courts when we practiced. I never paid any attention to those girls, because I only had time for my tennis. I bumped into her a few months after I turned pro and we starting going out after I won my first tournament. There was an event hosted by Atobe Keigo for the groundbreaking of the tennis school. I was invited and Inui-senpai insisted I bring a date, so I asked Hatsumi-chan. I really didn't want to be there and I started drinking a lot. I'm not really a drinker, you know and it wasn't long before I was pretty drunk. The next morning, I woke up in a hotel room with Hatsumi-chan naked beside me in bed. I don't remember if we actually did anything, but after that she called me constantly. It wasn't until after my next tournament that we actually started sleeping together."

"And she fell in love with you." Lin stated.

"She did confess, but she became angry when I didn't respond in kind. I told her I already loved someone, but we couldn't be together. I said I didn't want to get into another serious relationship, I just wanted to focus on my tennis and if she wanted to continue to have sex with me from time to time, that would have to enough. I wasn't looking for a new love. She called me a few days later and said she would agree to my terms, so I continued to sleep with her whenever I felt the need, but it's never been enough for her. She's always tried to change my mind in one way or another. Ambushing me at the tennis school, going through my friends, through Hazu; I had to have security at the tennis school put on alert. But tonight…I love you, Lin." He took her hand in his and rubbed her forearm with his free hand.

"I guess I really did want to here all of that," she smiled at him, "especially the part where you said you loved me." She touched his face, easing the frown that had formed while he was talking. "You meant what you said in the restaurant? There's nothing serious between the two of you, ne?" Kaidou nodded.

"What are you going to do about her? I meant what I said too, Mamushi; I won't have my children upset by her nonsense. Seeing them so uncomfortable and so unsure really made me angry. I wanted to kick her out myself, but it wasn't my place."

She turned back to the window, wrapping his arm around her waist in the processes. Kaidou was surprised slightly by her move, but pressed his body against hers and held he close. He took in the scent of her hair and her perfume. She smelled like jasmine and lilies. He remembered her favorite perfume was something called _Pleasures._ It suit her and he loved to smell it on her. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and rested his chin on the other, breathing in the scent. She leaned her head against his and spoke again.

"I love you too, Kaoru." He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her tighter; he sensed a 'but'. "But, do you really think she will just give up after pursuing you for so long? What are you going to tell her?"

Kaidou told himself not to think but act.

"We should get married right away." Lin pulled away and turned to face him again, her mouth agape. "The only reason she left when she did was because Fuji-senpai stunned her by saying you and I are engaged." Her eyes widened and he continued. "He told her you were my fiancé from America, come to claim me. I was a little shocked he did that, but now that I think about it, everything would be made right if you and I get married." Lin regained her composure and walked over and sat on the sofa.

"I told you that I wanted you to take your time with this; really think about how your life will change with us in it. I love you but if we get married like this, so rushed, you may regret it and I don't want our boys to be hurt."

Kaidou sat on the coffee table facing her and then kneeled in front of her.

"I've been thinking about nothing else since I found you at my parents' home, Lin. I love you; you're the mother of my children. I only want all of us to be together. I want to be your husband and a real father to my sons."

She looked into his eyes. "_What should I do? What should I say? I want this more than anything, but…"_

Kaidou stood on his knees and kissed her gently on the lips, looking her straight in the eye. She returned his gaze, stroked his face with both hands and deepened the kiss.

"_This is what I want."_

"_This is what I can't live without."_

The moment was broken by the sound of a melodic ring. It was Kaidou's cell phone. He pulled away from her reluctantly but his eyes locked with hers.

"I have a good idea of who that could be," Lin glanced down at Kaidou's pocket. Kaidou pulled the phone from his pocket, flicked it open and frowned at the caller id. He looked back at Lin, his eyes apologizing. He pressed the button to answer the offending object as Lin rose from the sofa and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Kaidou sighed before speaking into the phone.

"What do you want, Hatsumi? I've told you that it's over; I'm done with this."

"I miss you baby", she whined. He hated it when she whined and acted like a baby. She thought it was sexy; a way for them to 'play'. He thought it was annoying. "Come over tonight, okay. Today was the first time in a long time since I've seen you. Baby misses her grumpy teddy bear." He hated the baby talk even more. He glanced at Lin's bedroom door. After what happened earlier, he decided had to end it with her now. It was wrong to do it over the phone but if he saw her in person it would be worse. She had a tendency to cry and beg when she didn't get her way; another reason he had kept his distance. After today, he was afraid he may lose control with her. Lin had been hurt by her persistence and Lin and their boys were his future; a future he was ready to risk. He sat on the sofa with his back to the bedroom doors. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice Lin come back into the room.

"Hatsumi, listen to me", he began, trying to be gentle and firm at the same time. "I won't be seeing you again. After what you did today, crashing our gathering that way, it's over. Something very important has happened and I need to focus on..." She cut him off with a squeal.

"Kaiiidoou, what'd you mean 'you won't be seeing me again'? I love you, don't you know that? I only came looking for you because you haven't called me. You should be explaining to me who that woman was and why you were holding her hand. Fuji-san told me some silly story about her being your fiancé and I know that can't be true. So who was she Kai-kun?"

He chose to ignore her question for now.

"I've told you repeatedly that I don't feel the same", he tried to explain. "I did enjoy spending time with you in the beginning, but it's over now. I told you that I wasn't looking for a serious relationship then, don't you remember? It's time to end it. No more showing up at the tennis school or asking my friends to give me gifts from you. Okay?" He was completely distracted by the conversation. Lin went back into the bedroom and leaned against the wall by the door. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't stop listening.

"You- you're dumping me?!" She screamed in his ear. He pulled the phone away while she continued her rant. "How could you do this to me?! Of course I didn't think you were serious! I thought you just wanted to take things slowly, but you're dumping me?!"

"Hatsumi, I…" She cut him off again.

"Who is she?!" her voice turned angry. "Who is that bitch you were groping in that dump of a restaurant?! You tell me who she is right now! I'm not going to sit by and let her take you from me! I want to see her face to face, do you hear me Kaidou?! Kaidou?! I will not…" The harshness of his hiss stopped her instantly.HHeHe

"Hatsumi," his voice was low and she understood the menacing tone, "**She** is the one I love; the only one and I **am** going to marry her. What little there was between you and me, is over now. Do not call me again. Do not come to the school. Do not talk to my friends. You and I are done. Goodbye."

He ended the call and took in a deep breath; he closed his eyes and released it in a long, low hiss. He looked to the bedroom door and sighed. Lin stepped into view and gave him a reassuring look. He rose from the sofa, walked over and held her tightly.

"It's over. I've ended it with her. She's not an issue for us any more. Please stay with me. Let me love you and our boys. Please, Lin."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. They both heard the whimpering coming from the boys' room and went together to check on them.

Across town, Hatsumi sat on the edge of her desk chair in her small room of her parents' home and stared at the humming cell phone in her hand. She closed the flip and threw the phone against the wall over her bed. _"Who the hell does he think I am?! He's going to marry that foreign bitch?! After all I've done to get him! I won't let her have him." _Her thoughts were interrupted when the thrown phone rang. Thinking it could be Kaidou, she rushed to answer without looking at the caller id.

"Kai-kun? Oh. Reiko. No, I don't feel like going out right now. No, I really have something to do. If you must know, I'm planning a surprise for my Kai-kun. No, I'm not going to tell you what it is. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Ja."

She sat on the edge of her bed and placed the phone in its charger. On the wall facing her bed was a collage of pictures; all of Kaidou Kaoru. She sat quietly and contemplated the images for a very long time. She stood slowly and walked over to the wall and pressed her lips to the lips in one of Kaidou's photos. Her fingers gently traced the printed lips she had just kissed as she tilted her head and smiled.

"I won't let her have you Kaidou Kaoru." She frowned and kissed the photo again. "I can't. You belong to me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update again soon, since it seems I've gotten a little inspiration from somewhere. If there are any mistakes, pls forgive me. I was drugged when I finished this, so just point out any errors and I'll make corrections, k? As usual pls comment, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Make You Happy

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

* * *

**Note:** It's like, midnight now, and I was up until 3 am this morning, finishing this. I've tried to edit it to the best of my sleep deprived ability and hope I've gotten it right. I know it's been like 10 years since I've updated this story, but I recently had a few people favorite it and got a little inspired. Be warned, it is a bit long; my longest yet I believe, but I got a lot in, I think. And for those hoping for a few fireworks between Kaoru and Lin, read on and keep a wipe handy. Enjoy!

Oh and if I did own POT, we'd have new eps by now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Make You Happy

* * *

"I've decided to participate in Atobe-san's charity exhibition tournament. Tezuka-boucho and Echizen will both be participating as well", said Kaidou. He and Lin sat on a blanket in the park, watching the boys play in a sandbox with toy trucks bought by Fuji. "He's expecting a large turn-out and the contributions should be substantial given it's an Atobe event." He looked again, for the hundredth time, at the sparkler he had placed on her right ring finger two nights before. He smiled to himself, happy she had agreed to accept it.

"It's going to be a day into evening event, isn't it?" Lin asked, not taking her eyes off their boys.

"Mm. Atobe-san is hosting a meet-and-greet breakfast, then an autograph signing session afterwards. The exhibition matches are to be held in the afternoon, with a party later that evening." He paused to hiss at the thought of all the people he would have to deal with. His frown deepened as he imagined how his day would be. Kaidou snapped to attention when he heard Lin snicker. She tried to cover by clearing her throat, but lost it when she saw the disbelieving look on Kaoru's face.

"What?!" she laughed, "you looked so funny sitting there fuming over something that hasn't even happened yet." He turned away and hissed again. "I hope you won't think that way of our wedding day. I realize we're just going to the registrar's office but once your friends find out, I'm sure there will be another dinner of some sort. It would be rude if we declined just to avoid a lot of people."

He took the bait. Kaoru turned with an apologetic look, stammering about how that would never happen. Lin put a finger to his lips, stopping his stream of denials and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and glanced around to see if anyone had notice; they didn't. She smiled at him and he smiled back, thinking how happy he was that she had finally agreed to marry him. She faced forward and watched the boys as she spoke again.

"I'm actually surprised you're playing so soon after the J-Open last week. Don't you usually take longer to rest between tournaments?" Lin slid closer and stroked his bandanna-ed head, then played with a lock of his hair. "Tezuka-san and Echizen I can understand, since they only watched last week. Don't you need to take a break?"

"I'm fine", he said, leaning into her, "it's only for show; it won't be as serious as a real tournament."

She pushed him away as she rose to her knees and faced him. "I've watched you in several tournaments and matches since we've been here and don't believe you have ever _**not**_ been serious." _Small smirk, into very low hiss_. "Do you remember the boys you played when you first took me to the street courts? The ones I asked you to go easy on?" _He remembered; he'd destroyed them. "_That wasn't serious either, remember?" _Slightly annoyed pout. _"I don't think you can pull off _"not serious"_ when it come to tennis, Mamushi." She snatched his bandana and ran toward the sandbox, and he gave chase.

It had been four months since Inui's Sunday gathering and the invasion of his kinda-sorta ex, Hatsumi Aiko. It had taken three months to get Hatsumi to back off and for the first time, in what felt like a long time, he didn't feel the need to constantly look over his shoulder. Things were great in Kaidou Kaoru's world and that actually included him having a real personal life and a real relationship. On the advice of his friends and family, he made a few changes in his life to show Lin that he was serious about wanting her to stay.

* * *

_First, he acted on Eiji's earlier suggestion and purchased a larger vehicle to accommodate his instant family. Lin had urged Kaoru to reconsider his choices after they had visited several luxury dealerships. The vehicles sold there just weren't practical, she argued, and besides, she still hadn't decided if she was going to stay in Japan. While breaking for tea, Kaoru called Hazue for suggestions. Hazu advised he visit more mainstream dealerships like Nissan, Mitsubishi and Toyota. After visiting these three, Kaoru decided on the Toyota Land Cruiser. It was spacious, with plenty of room for the triplets' car seats and supplies, as well as a few other passengers. It didn't necessarily look like a family vehicle to him, but it would definitely fill their need. He purchased two, one for himself and one for Lin, who rejected his offer, reminding him again that she wasn't sure if they were staying. Kaoru insisted she have it, pointing out the expense of the driver and rental she had hired. He also pointed out the opportunity it would give her to learn her way around, just in case she did decide to stay. He reassured her that he would make sure someone rode with her whenever she decided to go out so that she wouldn't get lost. He also promised he would help her learn the local driving regulations in order to obtain a Japanese driver's license. He was being so sweet, she couldn't say no, and let him have the vehicle delivered to the hotel's parking garage._

_Next, they took his new ride out for a test-outing, fully loaded. Oishi had suggested showing Lin some of their areas best children's programs and pre-schools, including their beloved Seigaku. An and Oishi had gathered quite a collection of brochures and pamphlets as research for their own child's future, and Oishi was happy to share his info with his kouhai. All of the director's and teachers they met were honored to have the Seigaku graduate, turned pro tennis player, visit their establishments. They were all surprised to learn that he was a father and that his children's mother was a foreigner, but each were very happy that he was considering enrolling his three boys. Kaidou ultimately decided on Seigaku for the boys pre-school, and took applications for their pre-registration. "Just in case", he told Lin._

"_You know it will be another year or so before they're ready for pre-school, right? Even if we stay, you won't need those for a while", she replied as they loaded the children back into the vehicle._

"_Once you decide to stay, we'll turn these in to the director, and the boys will be guaranteed spots. We won't have to worry about there being room for them." He fastened Keiichi's seat belt, removed the boy's hat and gave him his Sippy cup before closing the door and entering the front with Lin. "Oishi-senpai says it's important to do these things early to avoid having to settle for inferior programs. He and An-chan are set to pre-register their child as soon as it is born to guarantee a spot. We have to do this as early as possible because we have three to consider and I think Seigaku is the best choice."_

_Lin didn't respond, but just knowing the man she loved was thinking so much about their children's future was swaying her decision in a major way. Her family and friends were in America, but she was making new friends here, and her children had family here that adored them. She was learning her way around Kaoru's circle by constantly visiting places he and his family and friends frequented, as well as stops in between. She never knew the names of the clerks in the stores at home, but here, the clerks greeted her and the triplets by name when they entered their establishments. _

_The boys played easily with the other children in the park across from the hotel. They were invited for play-dates with the children of their father's teammates at least once a week. Even going to visit their grandparents was an adventure for the toddlers. Hozumi would either entertain her neighbors while the boys visited or take them out to visit in the neighborhood. Shibuki did his share of showing them off as well. He occasionally took the boys on outings when he joined his friends for fishing or just to the neighborhood playground to kick a ball around. There seemed to always be plenty for them to do here in Japan. _

_The last three weeks or so had formed sort of a routine for them doing things as a true family would. At least three times a week, Kaidou would change his jogging route so it ended at Lin's hotel after his morning workout. He did his cool down in the hotel's gym, which had raised the gym's morning attendance considerably. He then made his way to Lin's suite to shower in time to join her in feeding the boys their breakfast. After cleaning up and dressing the triplets, Kaidou would spend the rest of the morning playing with them until they fell asleep. While the boys slept, he and Lin would usually have a quick lunch, then talk about their possible future or steal an intimate moment._

_Intimacy was something the both craved, but Lin was hesitant due the situation with Hatsumi, so Kaoru held back to reassure her. She said she wanted to be sure Hatsumi was really out of the picture. Besides, their make-out sessions were usually cut short by one to three little people who seemed to be napping less and less as the days went on. After feeding the children, and cleaning up again, Kaoru would then help Lin pack up for the rest of the day when she had planned to go out. Lin and the boys would sometimes travel to the tennis school with Kaoru to watch his afternoon practice. After a few hours of watching tennis, chasing tennis balls and being teased and tickled by Eiji, the boys were taken to visit their grandparents. They usually fell asleep soon after arriving, which allowed Lin and Kaoru the chance to slip away without a fuss. _

_Kaoru took these opportunities to show Lin around. His senpai-tensai had imparted upon him what he thought would be guaranteed to convince Lin of Kaidou's sincerity in wanting her to stay. He had smiled his Fuji-smile and handed Kaidou a portion of the newspaper; it was the real estate section. While the others were giving their advice, Fuji had been busy circling potential home ads with a red Sharpie. "I've numbered them in the order of price and vicinity to your current area with 1 being the cheapest and furthest from your family and friends, so I suggest you start somewhere in the middle", the tensai said as he gave his kouhai a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He helped Kaidou more by arranging a meeting with a realtor and accompanied him on the initial walkthrough of several of the more promising homes, taking several photos to help them narrow their choices later. After consulting with the others, they finally settled on three sizable Western-style houses that Fuji though would be more to Lin's America taste and could accommodate three growing boys. _

_Fuji joined Kaidou again for a second walkthrough. Kaidou was partial to a single story home that reminded him of a Japanese home but had many Western touches. This was the second of the three they had revisited and they were now looking at it third time. Fuji thought Kaidou had found his new home._

"_You like this one, don't you?" Fuji asked as they stood looking out of the living area's sliding glass doors. The realtor was busy speaking with someone on his cell phone and was well out of ear-shot._

"_Mm." Kaidou slid open the door and stepped out onto the covered patio. The patio's polished stone floor spanned the entire length of the house and was covered at three separate points creating different areas for entertaining, lounging or just for conversation. The rear yard was fenced in but the fencing was some sort of see-through material at the edge of the yard. The homes location was at a relatively high point, and the see-through fencing granted a grand view of the town's skyline. There were several mature trees providing shade to the yard and a number of bushes, some flowering, keeping the landscaping simple but appealing. There was plenty of room for the boys to run around, freely and without worry to their mother._

"_I think this one would be perfect." Kaidou said as they approached the see-through fence. "Lin has old magazines, from America, with home floor plans. She looks through them quite often. There is one that seems to be her favorite because there are several pages earmarked and have little sticky notes on them. This reminds me of one of the plans in that magazine. The front of this house looks a lot like the one with the most notes stuck to it. It's a single-level home as well and Lin will like having everything on one level. I think it would be easier on her as well; she would worry less about the boy's safety and so would I."_

_Fuji smiled at his kouhai's thoughtfulness towards his lady-love, causing Kaidou to blush (which lead to uneasy hissing). This would be the ultimate surprise for Lin and hopefully it would convince her stay and become his wife. He turned to Fuji, his face suddenly very serious. _

"_I want to do this, now, Fuji-senpai."_

"_You're certain?"_

"_Hai!"_

_Fuji smiled, put his arm around Kaidou's shoulders and walked back toward the house. "Saa, Kaidou-san. Let's go buy a house."_

_Fuji had agreed to keep the house a secret from everyone until the deal was finalized and Kaidou had spoken to Lin, but advised that Atobe-san could be helpful in this matter. He assured Kaidou that Atobe loved knowing something no one else did and would be able to push the deal through in no time. And he was right. With seemingly a snap of his fingers, Atobe had pushed through the inspection, closing and had even arranged to have the entire property groomed right down to the last polished door handle. He had offered to furnish the home, elegantly of course, but Kaidou insisted the décor would be Lin's choice. The only thing left to do was to bring Lin home. _

Kaidou and Lin ignored the stares of the passers-by as they packed the boys into the truck. Kaidou was used to people staring and they did it more now whenever he was spotted with the boys. They climbed in and Kaidou headed in the opposite direction of his parent's home. Lin assumed he had simply changed their plans to check in at the tennis school, but they were heading into unfamiliar territory. After a while the homes in the area were getting further apart and were larger. There were more trees in this area than there were in town, making the homes appear more secluded, private.

"Kaoru, where are we going? "

"Hmm. Right up around here" he answered, without really answering. He turned a corner and drove a little further before stopping. He let Lin take in the view before approaching the gate.

Kaidou's property was done in a modern contemporary Craftsman style. The property was the furthest from his parents of the chosen three, but not too far. The front was surrounded by a tall, stone privacy wall with beautifully crafted wooden and iron-worked gates. They pulled up to the gate and Kaidou pressed a few buttons on a keypad. Lin watched as the gates slowly opened. She questioned him again as he maneuvered the SUV up the drive and into large courtyard.

"Who are we visiting? This property is pretty impressive", she admired the beautiful lawn stretching before the expansive single story house and the polished stone flooring the courtyard. "Is this one of Atobe-san's homes?"

"This place is too small for Atobe-san to consider as a home. He would probably think it would suffice as a kennel for his dogs", Kaoru said with a small smile. He got out and strode around to Lin's door as she was getting out, then moved to started removing the boys from their car seats. Lin was caught up in the beauty of the house.

"Who lives here, Kaoru? It's awfully quiet. Were they aware that we were coming?" She didn't want to be rude but she wanted to see the inside of this beautiful home, so she stepped closer towards the front doors. Kaoru stepped past her and put a key in the first lock. Lin, shocked, grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing," she whispered, "and why do you have a key? Who lives here?" She had gone from surprised, to nervous, to slightly angry in less than 15 seconds. Kaidou hissed through a smile and opened the door before answering her. The lights were dimmed in the foyer but the sunlight poured in through the windows and sliding glass door of the adjacent living area, where he and Fuji had stood a few days earlier.

"We do." He held the door open but kept his eyes on her face, watching for her reaction. The 18-month old boys toddled past them and took in their surroundings in the empty foyer.

"You're planning to buy this house!? Mamushi!" He stopped her with a kiss.

"I wanted to prove to you how serious I am about us and spending my life with you and our boys. And to answer your question, I've already bought this home for us." With his hand at her back, he pushed her into the foyer and closed the door behind him. Followed by the boys, he guided her down into the living area, through the sliding glass doors and out into the backyard. Another gift from Atobe was here. He had installed a playset that rivaled any park's or school's play ground equipment and the three mini-Kaorus headed straight for it.

"I don't believe you did this, I mean…I…" Lin was too stunned to continue. Kaidou just stood watching her with a small smile on his face. He turned to were the boys were navigating the playset. Atobe's construction crew had gone with a traditional ground type for play ground equipment, using blonde sand with a low, rail-beam border surround. Keiichi and Kentaro had managed to cross over into the giant sand box and were crawling and stumbling around. Kyosuke was sitting on the edge, playing with the sand. There were two park-style benches positioned near the play structure and Kaidou was leading Lin to one.

"You actually bought this house? For us?" Lin questioned him as they sat down. She took in her surroundings; the beauty of the landscape, the view, the house itself. Her boys were playing happily with each other in the sand. It felt completely natural for them to be here like this.

"Mm. It's just another step toward you and me, and our sons, becoming a real family. I wanted to show you how serious I am about us and how happy we could be together. Fuji-senpai helped me find it, but when I saw it, I knew this was the _**ONE**_."

"It's familiar, like I've been here before or at least seen it somewhere."

"Your house magazines." He said as he turned toward the boys.

"Eh?"

"In one of your magazines, there's a picture that looks like this house. You have sticky notes all over it. When we the realtor brought us to this house, I remembered the picture. I told Fuji-san this would be the one for our family."

Lin leaned back against the bench and starred at Kaidou's profile. She was engaged to this incredible man but she felt she had so much more to learn about him. She knew he was a hard worker, dedicated to his profession, his family and friends. He was amazing when he was on the court, in the spotlight, but didn't like the attention once he stepped off. Since he first knew of their children's existence, he had, surprisingly, proved to everyone, that he would be a great father. Every spare moment he had was spent with her and the boys. But that he would go so far as to surprise her with a real home, to set down roots for them, here in Japan, with his family nearby, was by far the most incredible thing he could have down to prove his love.

She stood and faced him, dropping to her knees in front of him. The surprise on Kaidou's face melted into a wide smile as Lin leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as she did. He hugged her back, keeping her close. She pulled away and starred into his face, smiling brightly. Kaidou glanced again at the boys, and then forced on her a taste of his restrained passion, in a slow kiss. They were allowed this intimacy only for a moment before being interrupted by his cell phone. It was Hazue inviting them out for drinks later. Kaidou declined but at Lin's insistence invited him over to see the house.

"Aniki, you bought a house?! Really?!" Kaidou answered in the affirmative. "Do mom and dad know?"

"No, I haven't told them yet. I wanted to surprise Lin first, and she's very happy about it. If you don't mind, you should bring them along. Lin wants them to see it." Lin was listening to Kaidou's half of the conversation and nodded her agreement.

"Okay," responded Hazue, "I'm headed there now anyway. So, does this mean Lin and the boys will be staying in Japan?" Hazu's tone was hopeful. His older brother had been very happy since discovering Lin and the triplets had come looking for him and he wanted him to stay happy.

"Mm. Actually, little brother, Lin has finally agreed to marry me, but don't tell mom and dad," Kaidou warned, "I want to tell them myself. We're going to the registrar's office next week, and then maybe we'll have a small Western ceremony a little later. Lin doesn't want to make too much of a fuss and neither do I." On the other end, Hazue was sobbing his congratulations. It touched him that things were going so well in his brother's personal life. Until Kaidou mentioned the American woman he'd met, Hazue thought his older brother would never even want a serious relationship. Now, because of that same American woman, his brother was a father to three sons and would soon be a husband. Of course, it traditionally would happen the other way around but Kaidou's family and friends didn't care as long as he was happy. Kaidou listened to his brother's blubbering for while and hissed lowly into the receiver. Lin raised an eyebrow and he let her listen for a moment. She took the phone from him.

"Hazue-kun? It's Lin. Why are you crying?" He sniffled loudly in her ear before answering.

"I'm so happy for Aniki, and for you, oneesan. The two of you are going to be together now _***sniff* **_and I'm just so happy." He sniffled noisily again.

"Thank you, Hazu-kun," Lin used the same tone of voice with Hazue that she used when one of her babies were crying, "I promise to take good care of your brother and you too, okay?" Hazue's sniffles had quieted now.

"Domo, oneesan. Domo arigatou gozimasu._***small sniffle***_ We will see you soon." He ended the call and Lin gave Kaidou back his phone. There were tears in her eyes but she assured Kaidou everything was fine. They gather the boys, dusted them off and headed inside for a tour of the house.

The single story home could be considered a mansion compared to most Japanese homes, considering its large footprint. On one end of the home were all the bedrooms, five in total. The master suite was off the main hallway along with a smaller bedroom with private bath, that Kaidou suggested they use as a guest room. Lin agreed. Past the guest room, leading toward the front of the house was what the realtor had called the children's quarters. There was a laundry room and across from it, two large linen closets, right before a large central room. On two walls of this room there were three doors, each opening to a spacious bedroom. One bedroom had a private bath, while the other two shared a tub and shower area. Each bedroom had sizable closet space and big windows that let in plenty of sunshine.

"Kaoru," Lin had inspected each room carefully, "this is the perfect children's suite. The boys can each have their own room and a private play area. It will be so great for them to have a space that is all their own." She walked to the triple-wide, floor to ceiling window that looked out onto the front courtyard. "I didn't know they built homes like this Japan. I've always read Japan was so limited on residential space." Kaidou joined her at the window. The triplets were wandering in and out of the bedrooms conducting their own "inspection".

"Large homes aren't common but they do exist here. But this is nothing compared to Atobe's family home. As I said before, this wouldn't be considered as a "home" to him, not even for his servants, I believe. We should continue the tour. Hazue should have mom and dad going out of their minds with excitement by now and they won't want to waste time getting here." Lin nodded her agreement and they called to the boys to follow them.

Back at the main hallway, Kaidou showed her another bath, which also serviced the rear patio, and next to it a room they could use as a study or office. They walked back past the foyer and adjacent living area, to the formal dining area. It was a large enough to accommodate a table for eight to ten people and was serviced by a butler's pantry leading to the kitchen. They took this route to the kitchen, with Kaidou showing her the storage pantry located in this area as well. The islanded kitchen, with its light maple cabinetry and dark bronze quartz counter tops was lit by the floor to ceiling, sliding glass doors of the breakfast area. Separated only by two flagstone columns was a large gathering area with and smaller room attached, which had another set of sliding glass doors, opening to the east end of the rear patio. Lin noticed the main rooms of the home either had sliding glass doors or stationary windows, all floor to ceiling. Only the bedroom and bath windows were half-sized and able to open. The sliding doors in the breakfast area and smaller family area were layered, pocket doors, Kaidou showed her, and when stored in their wall pocket, made the rooms and the outdoors appear seamless. There were ceiling fans in all of the main rooms and in the covered patio areas. These, combined with the pocket doors, would be a welcomed treat for entertaining on breezy days.

Kaidou showed her the garage, three car capacity, which was accessed by a mud room that housed a half-bath. The last room on the tour was separated from the main house by the covered east-end patio, off the smaller family area. The space, a little larger than the boys' bedrooms, also had floor to ceiling windows on two of its walls. A third wall, next to the door, had a tinted glass, garage style door that opened the room to the rear yard, allowing it ease of accessibility. Lin had an idea.

"Kaoru, you always do your strength training at the tennis school, don't you?"

"Mm. The apartment I share with Inui-senpai is too small for anything more than a few dumbbells and there's no gym closer than the tennis school, and he staring starts to bother me after a while." Lin nodded and walked around, sizing up the space. She turned to him suddenly.

"This will be you gym." She decided. He stared at her blankly. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling against him, as she did. Being Japanese, and being Kaidou Kaoru, physical contact and especially displays of affection, would normally be very uncomfortable for him, but he would never deny her. She respected his culture and never did anything this "dramatic" in public and he had decided a long time ago that he loved being close to her, even if she were touching him all the time. She released him, and led him out to the patio to explain her idea. Keiichi and Kyosuke were following Kentaro back to their giant sand box-slash-playset. They both chuckled as they watched the three stumble into the sand.

"You have to go to the tennis school whenever you want to work out, even if it's without Inui-san's coaching. If we turn this room into a gym, you won't have to go all the way to the school when you want a quick workout. And…," she stopped to smile at him.

"And?"

"And, we could even workout together sometimes. You could… help me get into shape." She struck a string of "how do I look" poses for him, turning this way and that. Kaidou could feel his tension rising as he stared at her. It had been a long time but he remembered how she looked undressed, and as far as he was concerned, there was _**nothing**_ on her body that needed working out. He mumbled this to her as he pulled her into his arms. He glanced around, to sight the boys, and then lock her eyes with his. The passion and desire she saw there was unmistakable and she wanted him just as much.

The kiss started off slowly, and then deepened. His arms tightened around her as tried to get closer. She reached up and pulled his bandana from his head, dropping it to the stone floor and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and neck. His kisses burned a trail down her neck, to her collar bone and back up again. She gasped as he suddenly lifted her slightly, turned and pressed her against the wall. One hand caressed her face while the other moved slowly up her torso, under her shirt, to cup a breast. He worked the nipple erect through the fabric of her bra and burned her neck with another series of kisses. She was gasping for air and writhing against him. The burning between her thighs was past unbearable now and the only thoughts she could muster were of how much she wanted him… needed him… right now. Kaidou cursed the shorts she was wearing as he lifted her leg to his side, grinding his hips against her. The October heat was nothing compared to heat they were creating. He mumbled against her lips.

"Let's go back…back to your room…now." She answered with another deep kiss but pulled away suddenly. He stared, his eyes begging her, but hers were filled with regret. She stroked his face, grazing his lips with her thumb, while lowering her leg and pushing him gently away. She paced for a moment, trying to compose herself.

"Your parents will be here any minute, remember?" Kaidou allowed his head to fall back and took in a deep breath. He exhaled slowly in a low hiss. He paced a circle for a full minute before looking at her again. She had watched him the entire time.

"Hai," he finally spoke, "I remember." He turned to watch his sons play for a moment before speaking again. "But, Lin-chan….tonight…definitely, yes?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He responded in kind and she sighed heavily.

"Tonight….definitely."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kaidou's phone rang, announcing his family's arrival. Lin stayed at the sand box to gather the boys. They met the Kaidous in the house's living area. Kaidou's parents and brother were wide-eyed at the size of the house when they approached, but stunned to silence as they looked around at the interior.

"Kaoru-chan," his mother spoke first, "this is incredible. You really bought this house?"

"I had to, kaasan," Kaoru answered, "Inui-senpai wouldn't be able to work with the boys running under foot, after Lin and are married next week." His mother nodded and looked around again. Realization struck her and she spun around, only to find him smiling at her, Lin by his side, displaying her ringed finger. His mother was ecstatic, his father congratulated them both, and his brother did a celebratory dance which the toddlers copied. They all laughed at this.

Kaoru led the tour through each room of the house, explaining the ideas they had for each. They gathered in the back yard where triplets, again, made a beeline for the playset. The group followed, sitting on the nearby benches, where Lin and Hozumi immediately began discussing the house. Kaoru took the opportunity to discuss a few things with his father. Hazue had joined his nephews on the playset. They stayed in the backyard until the sun dipped low in the sky, and then prepared to leave. Hazue helped Lin dust off the triplets and lead them back through the house, and into the front courtyard. Here, Kaoru and Lin said 'goodnight' to his parents and brother and Lin began packing the boys in the truck, while he locked up the house. She finished strapping in Kyo just as Kaidou was locking the front door. They stood together at the passenger door, staring at the house.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"For what?"

"For being so persistent." She stroked his face again and smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. He helped her into the vehicle, closed the door and climbed behind the wheel. They discussed décor ideas during the drive back to the hotel. Kaidou took a few calls from Inui and Momoshiro and Lin looked back occasionally to see the boys falling asleep in turns. The sun had completely set now and the sky was a sea of pinks and purples. After navigating traffic, they pulled in the hotel just as twilight was descending. Lin placed a toddler in each of Kaidou's arms and carried Kyo and their diaper bag, herself. As the children had gotten older, she had a little less to pack for their daily outings. The bag was still big but was much more manageable for her when alone.

Once upstairs, Kaidou helped wake the children and get them undressed for their bath. He then went to prepare three of the shelf-safe meals Lin kept in the suite for the toddlers and filled their Sippy cups . Thirty minutes later the meals were cooled enough to eat and Lin emerged from the bedroom followed by the triplets. They sat around the coffee table for their meal, while their parents enjoyed the quiet on the sofa. Lin decided to take this chance to have a hot shower. Kaidou contemplated joining her but knew he had to watch the boys. By the time Lin had finished, he was cleaning up the remainder of their meal. The three had climbed up on the sofa vacated by their parents and Kyo and Kentaro leaning against each other, were fighting sleep. Keiichi had lost the fight, draped over the sofa arm. Lin grabbed her camera and snapped a few shots before taking the tired toddler to his bed. Kaidou ran off for his turn in the shower. She came back last for Taro and was walking past her bedroom as Kaidou emerged from the bathroom. The sight of him wearing only a towel caused her to stop and stare. He joined her to tuck them in, and then followed her back to her bedroom.

They were on each other in an instant. Hands, mouths, tongues…touching, tasting. They fell on the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist. He repositioned himself and removed her gown in one smooth movement. After her shower, she hadn't bothered with panties, and was now completely naked beneath him. Kaidou leaned back on his knees and gazed at the beauty lying before him. Lin sat up and took Kaidou's phone from the bedside table, setting it for complete silence, no interruptions. He took it and tossed it back, then slowly removed his towel.

His body was long and lean, with just the right amount of muscle. His skin was tanned from his training and playing under the sun. He reminded her of a marble statue of some Greek God from Mythology, except he was 100% real. Kaidou was back on her in an instant and she accepted him willingly.

She kissed him first. He allowed his full weight to fall on her for a moment as the kiss deepened, then rolled over onto his back, bring her with him. In her new position, she had more freedom to roam. She blazed a trail with her tongue down his neck to his chest, alternating kisses with tongue-teasing. She heard the deep hiss escape his lips as she moved lower on his torso, still planting kisses as she went. She teased his navel with her tongue, discovering the area just below seemed to be extremely sensitive, proven by the small gasps coming from up above.

She glanced up to see him watching her through heavy eyelids. Lin could feel the heat from his erection only inches from her face. She smiled seductively at him before turning her attention to the throbbing organ lying against his pelvis. Kaidou closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come, and then he felt it. The wet heat smoothing over the head of his erection and down its shaft caused his eyes to fly open, and then roll back into his head. He could feel the texture of her tongue stroking him and a deep moan escaped his lips. Her rhythm increased slightly and he began to sweat, teeth clenched. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair and kneaded her scalp of their own accord as his tension increased. Kaidou let out another moan as he felt that final, sucking kiss as she released him.

Lin removed his hands from her hair and rose up to straddle his stomach. She leaned over him, stroking his face with the back of her hand. With eyelids still heavy, he starred at her as he pulled her down into another deep kiss. His free hand cupped a breast, worrying the nipple into erection as he had down earlier at their new home. The stimulation sent a shock through her, causing a series of small spasms deep with her. She broke the kiss, sat up and gasped for air. She raised her self and move back slightly to settled on his erection which now lay rigid against his lower stomach. Her lower lips were perfectly parted along his length and she locked eyes with him as she rocked her hips slowly back and forth. The moisture she was releasing only increased the friction this movement was producing between the two of them and Kaidou knew if it continued, they would both be brought to climax in matter of minutes.

Lin's eyes were closed now and he knew she was close. He quickly took control, turning her onto her back, thrusting his near bursting erection into her and silencing her cry with a kiss, all at once. He was first to break the kiss as his breathing became labored. His first strokes were slow, measured. He drew himself out, almost to the tip, and then thrust deeply into her again, each time eliciting a passionate cry from her panting lips. As his tension neared its peak, he was thrusting faster and harder. Her hips had matched his rhythm but now her body tense and the wet heat he labored through increased. She was coming hard. Her moisture surrounded his throbbing erection as her hips bucked against his. Her hands flew over her head, pulling the sheets from the bed as she bucked again, and then trembled beneath him, her muscles involuntarily milking his seed from him. He couldn't resist that feeling and surrendered to it, releasing the tribute her body demanded of him. He growled in her ear as his body jerked against her and pressed deeply into her to brace himself. Lin moaned again, but wrapped herself around him, keeping him close.

They lay that way for what seemed like forever before she allowed him to roll away from her. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her, stroking her damp skin. She caressed his back and pressed her body to his, attempting to stay as close as possible. They lay like this for a while and then she kissed him. Kaidou feel onto her to deepen the kiss and began moving inside of her again. She moaned her approval and wrapped her legs high around his waist. With the initial edge sated, he would be able to take his time with her now. Their night was just beginning.

* * *

For the next few days, everyone he came in contact with noticed Kaidou Kaoru appeared _**very**_ relaxed and was seemingly in a _**very**_ good mood. Small mistakes made by staff at the tennis school didn't bother him. When a new Swedish exchange student asked for his autograph, Fuji and Inui rushed over to intercept the threatening hiss they expected, but there was none. They watched, slack-jawed as Kaidou simply stared at the boy for a moment, signed the offered book, patted his head and walked away. Oishi was spending more time at home helping An get into a routine with their new son and Kaidou shocked them all when he volunteered to take over some of his classes.

"Something good must have happened with Lin-chan," Fuji offered, "maybe she accepted the house or maybe they….."

"What house?" Inui questioned. Fuji chuckled and called Kaidou over. Eiji and Momoshiro walked over with him.

"Inui wants to know about the house, Kai-chan." Eiji and Momo both exclaimed, much to Kaidou's annoyance.

"Ah, hai," he began, rolling his eyes at Momo. "Fuji-senpai helped me purchase a home in hopes that it would convince Lin to stay in Japan. She's accepted the idea and my marriage proposal. We're to be married next Friday before Atobe-san's exhibition tournament but it may take a little longer to get the house ready to live in. There are a lot of things to buy, especially for the boys." Inui, Eiji and Momo starred, mouths open as Kaidou spoke. Even Fuji was a little surprised about the proposal. He thought they would have had to hold his hand through that. Fuji recomposed and was the first to congratulate him; the others followed, joking and teasing.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a woman would actually want to marry our Mamushi," Momo said as he poked Eiji, "are we sure she's not slow or something, Eiji-senpai?" Fuji, Inui and Eiji held Kaidou back, keeping him from murdering his laughing former rival. Momo calmed himself, apologized and pulled the hissing Mamushi aside.

"Mamu-, eh, Kaidou-chan," his expression was kind, "I really am happy for you." Kaidou gave him a curious look. "Really, I am. Being alone, it can be tiring sometimes. It's nice to have someone be there for you, to care about you. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. It's easy to see how Lin-chan has made a difference in your life. You're more easy going now, more relaxed. It is strange though, to see you smiling all of the time; _**THAT**_, I don't know if I can get used to." He started to walk back to where the others were standing, but turned suddenly toward Kaidou. "That smile of yours is really kinda creepy, ya know?" Momo made a goofy face and ran when Kaidou hissed again and gave chase.

Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma were just joining the others. Ryoma nodded toward his two senpai who were startling the students, as Kaidou chased Momo around the court, brandishing a tennis racket he had somehow acquired. Fuji, smiling, relayed Kaidou's news to them and Momoshiro's comments.

"Hnh," Ryoma smiled toward the cat and mouse pair, "Kaidou-senpai is marrying the African-American woman from Kawamura-senpai's restaurant. Good for him. Now, Momo-senpai needs to settle down."

"That would require Momoshiro to grow up first, don't you think, O-Chibi?!" Eiji glommed onto Ryoma's back. Ryoma straightened himself and tried escape, unsuccessfully.

"You first, Eiji-senpai. Now, get off…please." Eiji detached himself as Momo rejoined the group, rubbing his collar bone. He greeted Tezuka and Ryoma; the latter snickered at him. "So he caught you eh, Momo-senpai?"

"Damn it, that guy can't take a joke. He's going to make a horrible husband! Lin-chan should reconsider marrying Kaidou Kaoru!!" This last part he yelled in Kaidou's direction. Kaidou was on the phone and completely ignored him, but everyone within range had heard him loud and clear. Seigaku's notorious loner was getting married. Five minutes later, the entire tennis school was buzzing over the news, but Kaidou was absolutely clueless as to why students and staff were congratulating him as he walked back toward the group.

"Does anyone know what all that was about?" Kaidou asked as two passing students addressed the group and congratulated him. Inui spoke first.

"It would appear that the news of your impending marriage has spread through the school."

"I only just told you….how could the students know?" Kaidou was confused and his face relayed that. Everyone looked to Momo. He had been standing off-side, fuming to Echizen about the minuscule injury Kaidou had inflicted on his shoulder. Ryoma stepped behind Tezuka, out Kaidou's line of sight. Momo looked up to see everyone starring in his direction. He quickly looked behind, thinking they were looking past him. When he realized no one was there, he turned back and pointed at himself. Tezuka shook his head slightly and Eiji sighed.

"Eh! Nani?!" Fuji explained what he had done, but spoke to Kaidou. Afterwards, Kaidou could only look at Momo and sigh heavily.

"I suppose it really doesn't matter. It's not as if I'm trying to keep Lin a secret. I don't think she will mind if people know of our plans."

"Speaking of your plans," Inui began, "I hope Lin-chan won't be needing your input much for the next few days. I've worked out schedules for the five of you that will be quite taxing on your time." Ryoma posed a question before Kaidou could answer.

"You said 'the five of you', Inui-senpai. Who else of us is participating?"

"The Golden Pair will be playing as well, O-Chibi." Eiji glommed onto him again. "Atobe-kun decided to include a couple of doubles matches in the exhibition, so Oishi thought we should participate." Ryoma nodded his understanding while trying to free himself from Eiji's clutches; he failed again.

"I'll speak with her tonight, Inui-senpai, but I don't foresee a problem. My mother will be helping her, I believe."

"If you don't mind, Kai-kun, I think I'll accompany them on their shopping trips," Fuji offered, "just to give a man's opinion." Kaidou nodded in agreement.

"Good, now that that's settled, we should head inside and discuss the matches. I also have the new formula I'd like to test." Eiji and Momo moaned loudly and whined as everyone followed the Data Man inside to go over their individual training schedules for the event.

* * *

The next week was filled with days of none-stop preparations for Kaoru and Lin. The majority of his time was spent training for the exhibition matches. The five former Seigaku regulars spent at least six hours a day together while training for their matches. Inui was careful to balance their workouts with sufficient rest periods throughout each day. Tezuka, Kaidou and Echizen each also had their individual training menus they adhered to, bringing their total daily training closer to ten hours a day.

Since Fuji had volunteered his services in preparing his kouhai's new family home, Hozumi had decided it would be best if she watched the triplets while he and Lin shopped. Lin and Fuji had visited several stores and gone through plenty of catalogs and they had a pretty good idea of how she wanted to style the house. Kaidou hadn't offered much of an opinion; he just wanted Lin to be happy with her choices. Fuji had spoken again with Atobe Keigo, who had arranged for Lin's deliveries to be made in one day instead of a series of weeks. Two days before Kaoru and Lin were to be married, all of their major purchases had been delivered and set up in their new home.

The house was like Shibuya Intersection with the number of people running in and out. Appliances were being installed, electronics were set-up, beds were assembled, sofas and tables were placed and Kaidou's gym was completed. Atobe's cleaning crew had been brought in as well, to clean behind the delivery people and assure there was little for Lin to do after they all left.

There were shopping bags and delivered boxes piled high in the garage, containing everything from dishes to bath towels to picture frames. Lin spent the next day accessorizing and putting essentials in their places. By Thursday night, there were still things to find places for but the major rooms were finished for the most part. Once all of their services were connected and working, Lin decided she would declare their house, a home.

Her declaration was made the following morning after Kaoru announced their utilities were connected at the house and everything should be up and running. Lin checked out of her hotel shortly after. With all their papers in order, she and Kaoru went to the registrar's office to be officially married. There were no witnesses and no celebration, but the two did exchange rings. Kaoru apologized for having to rush when Lin drove him back to the tennis school, but she understood. This was how they had agreed they would do this and she was just happy to be his wife. He promised he'd come straight home after practice and she promised to be waiting for him.

Before picking up the boys that afternoon from their grandparents' home, she visited Kawamura Sushi to give their new address to Taka-san, tell him of their marriage and have something delivered later that evening. Taka-san insisted on throwing them a wedding party on Sunday and said he and his wife would see her at Atobe's event.

Shibuki and Hozumi followed her home to see how the house had come together. After the tour, they declined staying for dinner, but offered to help Lin get the boys bathed and tucked into their new beds. The toddlers had been playing with the neighborhood children while with their grandparents and were completely tuckered out. Lin turned on each baby monitor before leaving the children's suite. She explained to Hozumi the receivers were in the kitchen now because she was still working, but would be at her bedside when she and Kaoru retired for the night.

She saw them off in the courtyard and then returned to the kitchen to call her groom before treating herself to a hot soak in the bath. He arrived shortly after she had finished and greeted her passionately. He had been looking forward to this all day. He declined the meal she had delivered but promised to help her store it for the morning. They went together to check on the boys and then retired to their master suite. This time was just for the two of them and it would be their first night as husband and wife in their new home.

* * *

Both the breakfast and autograph session had gone smoothly and the first doubles match was one point away from ending. Oishi and Eiji were leading 6 – 4 against a German/American pair and it was Oishi's Moon Volley that closed the deal. A number of former Seigaku tennis club members had shown up for the exhibition and were going wild at seeing their former teammates dominate the match. The entire crowd was cheering for The Golden Pair as Eiji performed a celebratory dance. The other former Seigaku Regulars were watching from the sideline, but none noticed the young woman who now stood starring at Kaidou. Lin looked down from the reserved box she shared with the other wives and Ryuzaki-sensei, wondering who the woman was. The woman turned and locked eyes with Lin. It was Hatsumi Aiko, but there was something different about her. Lin stood but changed her mind and sat down again. An and Sakuno had noticed and questioned her about the woman.

"It's Hatsumi Aiko, and she's here to cause trouble, I'd wager."

"Aren't you going down there?" Sakuno asked.

"No," Lin replied, "I don't want to embarrass Kaoru. He'll deal with her."

Hatsumi had turned her attention back to Kaidou who still hadn't noticed she was there. Echizen, who was standing next to him, now saw her and nudged his senpai. Kaidou's eyes went wide when he recognized her. She rushed to his side and hugged his arm, smiling brightly at him. Kaidou tried to free himself, looking up to were Lin sat watching him. Hatsumi refused to let go.

"What are you doing here, Hatsumi-chan," he demanded of her. "You agreed to stay away from us. What do you want?" He was desperate to get away from her and it was beginning to draw attention. Fuji and the others were aware now and he and Inui ushered the two toward the locker rooms before the scene could create an unfavorable situation. Fuji nodded to Lin who descended from the box followed by An and Sakuno. Once behind closed doors, Kaidou asked her again.

"Why, Hatsumi? I told you I love someone else and you and I would never be together. That hasn't changed. She and I…"

"But everything has changed now, Kai-kun," she turned and grabbed his hand, "we can be a family now, just you and me a…" Fuji interrupted her as Lin and the others entered the room.

"Lin-chan. You're okay?" Lin assured him she was fine as went to Kaoru's side.

"Kaoru?" The question in her voice said it all to him. Hatsumi's expression was a horrified mask as she watched Kaidou bring Lin's hand to his lips. He was mumbling something to her in English but she couldn't understand it. The sight of them together was making her blood boil. She screamed for Kaidou to stop and tried to push Lin away from him. Kaidou angrily pushed her back into Inui's waiting grasp and went to comfort Lin.

Hatsumi struggled against Inui, but he held her firmly. Fuji attempted to calm her down but she wasn't having it.

"No!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You're supposed to be with me Kaoru! You're supposed to be with us!" Half the room gaped at her as she collapsed, crying, against Inui, still mumbling. "You're supposed to be with us."

"What are you talking about?!" Kaidou yelled at her. "Why would you think that, Aiko?!" He was getting angrier by the second and stormed towards her. Fuji kept him at arm's length where he continued to yell. Aiko crossed her arms over her stomach as if she were protecting it.

"But Kaoru…" She sobbed.

"It will _**NEVER**_ happen and nothing you say or do will change that, do you understand me?!"

Aiko held herself tighter as Inui helped her to stand on her own again. Fuji and the others watched her curiously, but Lin was the only one to realize what she was trying to say. _'No, not this…not now.'_

"But Kai-kun," she was crying softly now and looked first to Lin then back at Kaidou.

"I don't want to hear it Aiko, I'm do…"

"But I'm carrying your child, Kaoru!"

Kaidou froze, Lin's head dropped and the rest of the room just…starred. Hatsumi Aiko took a step towards Kaidou, smiling through her tears.

"Aren't you happy, baby?"

* * *

I know, I know, it's long but I hope you enjoyed it, and please, review, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Decision

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

* * *

I know it's been a while since I update this, but here ya go! It may have some errors that need to be edited, but I wanted to get this up for those of you who have been following the story. I hope you enjoy it and I still have no ownership of POT; would love to get my hands on a Kaidou though. Ja!

* * *

Chapter 8: Decision

* * *

An had taken Lin's hand and felt her own pulse as Lin was squeezing it tightly, trying desperately to retain her composure; Sakuno supported Lin from the other side. She was watching Hatsumi Aiko, who was still smiling at Kaidou through her tears. She turned her shining eyes to Lin and latched onto him. Lin broke from Hatsumi's gaze and looked to Kaidou. He had been staring at Hatsumi as if she were some unimaginable alien. He pushed her away and stepped back, right into Inui, who immediately braced him. He re-focused his attention on his wife. There were tears in her eyes. but her face was furious. He went to her and pleaded with no words. An walked to Fuji's side while Sakuno rushed to the door and opened it just as Katsuo-kun was about to knock. He informed the group that is was Kaidou's turn on the court.

"I'll handle this", Fuji said. He walked to the door, beckoning Katsuo to follow and Sakuno to stay behind. "I'll explain to the others and ask Ryoma or Tezuka to take your place and drag it out a bit." He smiled his Fuji-smile as he left the room. Lin starred at Hatsumi, but spoke in a low tone to Kaidou.

"You told me at Inui's dinner it had been a couple of months since you had been with her…was that the truth?" She turned now to look him in the eye. Kaidou could still see the anger in her face and hear the desperation in her voice; he didn't know why this was happening and showed his panic.

"That was the truth, I swear, I hadn't had time to be with her, not that I even wanted to be; I was doing everything I could to avoid her. I told you, she wanted a commitment and I didn't because I hadn't gotten over you. I would never lie to you Lin-chan, I swear." It all came out in a rush but he needed her to believe him.

"Stop swearing, Mamushi, I believe you." A little of her anger dissipated as she searched his face. She saw the worry and the confusion he displayed so openly and suddenly felt her heart grow heavy. They were just married, literally, and their future looked so bright. She had a new home, new friends, new family but what would happen now. Her tears were falling now, in a silent stream at the sides of her face. This was the worst of why she was so reluctant to remain in Japan. She wanted Kaidou all to herself and couldn't imagine in her darkest dreams, sharing him with the likes of Hatsumi Aiko.

"Lin-chan….?" Kaidou didn't know what else to say or what to do. The woman he thought was lost to him forever was now his wife, and she was standing before him, in tears, and he felt he was the blame. He hadn't realized how dangerous Hatsumi could be; that she could cause so much damage to his life. But here she was, decimating one of the happiest days he thought he would ever have. And she was smiling. Lin had turned away from him and was being consoled by An and Sakuno. He was starring angrily at her back, his hands fisted at his sides, when he glanced Aiko from the corner of his eye. He glared at her as she relished in Lin's despair. His new bride was in pain because of this woman. He was getting angrier by the second, which if not for the length of his tennis shorts, would be evident by the bruise that was forming on his right thigh, being beaten by his right fist.

Hatsumi turned her still shining eyes to Kaidou and her smile crumbled. She had seen Kaidou Kaoru mad and she had seen him fume on the court, but she had never seen this horrible mask he now wore. She stepped back into Inui as Kaidou took a few steps toward her. She was genuinely scared and screamed out when Kaidou rushed toward her. The others turned, tensed, and saw Inui step in front of her, ready to intercept his kouhai, but relaxed as Kaidou was reluctantly restrained by Kawamura and Momoshiro. Oishi nodded to his wife as he and Eiji approached Inui. Hazue had joined in the restraint and was trying desperately to talk his older brother down.

"Tezuka-boucho is on the court now and he knows the situation", Oishi began, "he and Echizen will drag their matches out for a while but Atobe is upset that his perfect schedule has been disrupted." Eiji chimed in.

"He demanded to know why Kai-chan wasn't following the schedule, so we had to tell him. He's furious and he's out for blood! Yours!"

He directed this last bit to Hatsumi. Her eyes were wide as her gaze flicked from one tennis player to another. She settled her sight on Kaidou and watched as he stumbled toward Lin. His anger had drained him and been drained from him. An and Sakuno had managed to calm Lin and watched teary-eyed as she embraced her husband. Hatsumi's eyes narrowed to slits as she watched them interact. This, woman, a foreigner, was trying to steal her man, the father of her child, and they were all treating her as if she were the bad guy. She was the one meant for him. She was carrying his child and she was going to be his wife, not her.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Hatsumi stepped around Inui and rounded on the lot of them. "I've loved him; that is all." She pushed past Oishi only to be blocked by Kawamura, then stumbled backward into Momo. _It wasn't fair that they stare at __**her**__ this way; she wasn't the outsider here!_ She stood her ground and started again. "Ever since we were kids, I have loved you. And now I'm carrying your child. But you would choose this _**foreigner**_ over us?"

Kaidou turned slightly toward Hatsumi, but kept Lin close. This small gesture didn't bode well in Hatsumi's mind. He was tired from all the drama that surrounded him because of this woman but getting angry was helping. He turned back to his wife and sighed heavily. He felt calmer as her fingers caressed his cheek. He hated seeing that worried expression on her face so he had to deal with Hatsumi again and this time try to keep his anger in check.

"Aiko", he began, "I told you before there was someone I loved but couldn't be with. This is the person I was speaking of and at that time I truly believed I would never see her again, but she came here to Japan to find me."

"But I was already here, Kaoru; I've always been here for you!" Hatsumi moved closer to Kaoru and Lin. He turned to fully face her. "Why would you choose to love someone who you are so unsure of, when I was right there begging for your love. I just don't understand it." Tears were falling from her again and Lin, An and Sakuno each felt a touch of pity for her. Kaidou bowed his head and hissed low as he tried to carefully choose his words. The other men in the room were slightly embarrassed by all of this but couldn't bring themselves to leave. If Kaidou lost control again, the women wouldn't be able to stop him, so they stayed to protect their friend from himself. Kaidou finally addressed Hatsumi's question.

"I didn't choose to love her over you, Aiko", he said. "I wasn't looking for love when I met Lin-chan in America. I was there for my tennis, for my career. It just happened that while I was there, love chose us." He glanced at Lin before continuing. "She had her own career at home and wasn't able to travel to Japan just for me and regretfully, I didn't ask her too, but I wish I had."

"But when you returned, I could have helped you to forget about her. Why wouldn't you give me a chance to love you?" Hatsumi stepped closer. "I could have spared you the pain." Kaidou shook his head.

"You couldn't have, Aiko", everyone turned toward the door to see Fuji enter the room, followed by Tezuka. His match was over and he had accompanied Fuji after instructing Echizen to stall for a while longer. He closed the door behind him and moved to stand beside his wife. Sakuno quietly filled him in. Fuji continued. "Our Kaoru was too far gone for your love to affect him at all. I don't say this to hurt you, Aiko, it's simply the truth." He smiled kindly at the frustration she displayed as she shook her head in disbelief, her tears renewing. Momo chimed in.

"It is the truth, Hatsumi-san", he stood before her, between Kaidou and Fuji. "All of the time, Mamushi was thinking of his American girlfriend, always mumbling about something she said or seeing something that reminded him of something she had done. She had obviously made a great impression on him, because I have never heard him speak of a woman the way he spoke of Lin-chan. I was kinda jealous of his experience with this exotic creature he'd made her out to be. Maybe I should take a trip to America." Kaidou starred at his best friend as he appeared to be lost in thought. Momoshiro never ceased to amaze him. Hatsumi was staring at him, still shaking her head slightly. He really didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted her to go away and leave them alone, though he knew if she really were pregnant with his child, it would never happen. She spoke again.

"It had been so long, though, Kaoru. You were without her for so long, you could have forgotten her if you chose to. Even after your last trip to America, you came back and chose to be with me. Why couldn't you learn to love me the way you say you loved her? Am I really not good enough?"

Kaidou stepped closer to her and spoke softly, trying to explain.

"It was never really about you, Aiko. I was trying to forget her after that last trip, but anyone would have just been filler at that time because my heart wanted her." Hatsumi cringed and Kaidou hissed in frustration, but continued. "On that last trip to America, I had hoped to reunite with Lin-chan but she had left her job and was no longer living in the same place. I had received some intentionally wrong information from someone who had a grudge of some sort against her and because of it I thought she was lost to me forever. When I returned to Japan, I tried to throw myself back into my tennis completely, but it didn't work. That is why I accepted you offer and why I insisted on the condition of no serious commitment. Aiko, I wasn't over Lin; I wasn't ready to love someone else and thought that I never would again. Can't you understand that?"

Hatsumi raised her tear-stained face to Lin. She knew she was losing but she wouldn't go down easily. She felt she deserved to know everything. Maybe she would still be able to rebound.

"Why did you wait so long to come for him?! Why didn't you come back with him if the two you had such a 'great love'?"

"Aiko…"

"It's alright Kaoru", Lin said, "really." She stepped forward to stare her rival in the eye directly. Hatsumi stared back at her shakily and listened intently. "At that time, Hatsumi-san, I wasn't so sure we did have a 'great love'. I was in love with him, but love can be a fleeting thing for a woman, especially for a woman who had failed at love so many times before." _She'd touched a nerve._ Returning to Japan with him was a risk I didn't think I could afford to take. I would be giving up my livelihood to follow a man I'd only known for a short while, to a country I had only visited a few times on business. If it really wasn't love, what would I have been left with? My Japanese is good and it may have been relatively easy for me to find work here or I could have returned to America having to start over, but I would have lost at love again and from a woman's perspective, even a _**foreign**_ woman, losing love can be much worse than losing a job, ne?"

Hatsumi turned away from her rival's knowing gaze, to Kaidou. She understood; she was feeling her lose right now.

"But you waited so long? Why did you change your mind?"

"Kaoru's gift." Lin smiled at Kaidou's blush.

"Kaoru's gift?" Hatsumi had noticed his blush as well but was confused. Lin continued her explanation.

"I didn't want Kaoru to feel pressured into being faithful to a woman he may never see again, so when he left, we hadn't exchanged contact information, so there wouldn't be any calls or letters from me that may have interfered with any relationship he had going on back home and vice versa. In doing this, however, I wasn't able to tell him about the gift he left behind for me. I was pregnant."

Hatsumi paled and her eyes widened as one hand covered her mouth and the other her stomach. There was nothing she could say; her mind wouldn't form words. She could only shake her head slightly, in disbelief. Kaidou moved to his wife's side. The others continued to listen in silence.

"Long story short, I was pregnant, Kaoru was the father, and after giving birth to three handsome little boys, I came into some money and decided to give up my job and find my children's father. I take it you didn't notice them at Kawamura-san's the day of the dinner, but they were there. They're almost two now."

Hatsumi focused her attention on Kaidou. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _He has children with this woman? Three children? What about __**my **__baby? _She took a step forward. Kaidou took over Lin's story.

"After Lin found me, I tried constantly to convince her to stay here. She finally agreed and this morning she became my wife, Aiko. We've made a home together, with our children."

"But what about our baby, Kaoru? Am I to raise him alone? What am I supposed to do?"

Katsuo knocked again and entered. Ryoma's match was about to end and Kaidou was up next. Atobe was on his way to insist Kaidou play as promised. Inui took the floor.

"Kaidou go warm up", he stepped forward and patted his kouhai's shoulder, stopping his protest. "You came here to play tennis and that is exactly what you're going to do. Any frustration you're feeling right now, you can take out on your opponent. This issue with Hatsumi-san can be dealt with afterwards."

"But Inui-senpai, I-" This time he was stopped by his wife.

"You really should be on the court now." Kaidou started again to protest but she silenced him with a finger. "It isn't fair to your fans or the boys. You've already passed your turn to Tezuka-san and Echizen-san. The fans came here to see all of you play and _**your**_ three biggest fans are expecting to see their father on television." She stroked his face as she spoke, never taking her eyes from his. The others in the room felt slightly embarrassed witnessing such an intimate exchange. She addressed Hatsumi next. "Will you allow Kaoru to complete the work he has to do here today, Hatsumi-san? You can't have him to yourself as you had wanted because I _**am**_ his wife and I have no intention in changing that, but I promise you won't be ignored and we'll all figure out the next steps together."

Hatsumi couldn't speak, so she simply nodded, slowly, defeated. Lin patted Kaidou's cheek and pushed him toward the door. Kaidou looked back at her, then Hatsumi as Inui ushered him out, followed by the other men, all except Fuji. He nodded to Kaidou and placed a protective arm around Lin. An and Sakuno moved to her other side. Hatsumi watched Kaidou's back has he left the room then turned to look blankly out a window. The mystery woman had beaten her. He had married her this morning he had said. They had three children together. She had noticed children at that dinner but she never considered any of them would be his. How could she have him now? Would there be a way to steal him from this woman? She turned back to see the ones that remained speaking softly to Lin. She looked fully composed now; so strong. She was walking toward her now, followed by the handsome Fuji.

"Are you really carrying Kaoru's child?" Lin asked her.

"I have been with no one else. I love Kaoru." Hatsumi bit, coldly. Lin took it as the stab it was intended to be.

"Be that as it may, he is married to me." Lin stared, backing Hatsumi down. "If it is true, he won't deny your child. He'll be a good father, but that is all he will be. As his wife, I won't deny your child either, but because I'm his wife, I won't tolerate any interference from you into our marriage. Do you understand me?" Hatsumi lowered her eyes and nodded. "Good." Lin turned to An and Sakuno. "Shall we go and watch Mamushi's match now? Fuji-kun?"

"We'll be along in a moment, ladies." He smiled as the three tennis wives left the room. He then turned his soft smile on Hatsumi. She's a more formidable opponent than you anticipated ne?" He opened his eyes, revealing the shocking blue to her. "Despite having no idea where to begin, she was able to track down Kaidou's family, travel thousands of miles with three small children in tow, and finally come face to face with him, all to introduce her children to their father. They are identical you know, and look very much like our Kaidou, so no, there is no chance they aren't his."

Hatsumi turned away from him and hugged her belly tightly. She was happily surprised to discover she was pregnant and had assured her parents that the father would marry her when she told him. Kaidou Kaoru was an honorable man, she had told them, and she would soon be the wealthy bride of a tennis star. A baby was something she had never considered since she seem to have the hardest time getting Kaoru alone long enough to lure him into bed but it seemed faith had intervened and she discovered she was pregnant. She had been feeling strange for a while and finally went to see her family doctor. He'd asked all kinds of questions and finely ran a few tests. Then he told her she was pregnant. She hadn't missed a period, although they had been shorter than normal, and her shape hadn't changed. After speaking with an obstetrician, her doctor told her an ultrasound had been ordered and she soon saw the cloudy image of the tiny life growing inside her, on the monitor. By late winter, Kaoru would be cradling their child in his arms while she beamed at his side. That still may be true, but she wouldn't be the one standing at his side. Hatsumi glanced back at Fuji.

"He loves her very much doesn't he?"

"Yes." Fuji answered simply.

"And I don't have a chance now, do I?" She wasn't really expecting a reply because she knew the answer. "Will she really allow him to be a father to my child?"

"I've only known Lin-chan for a short while but I know she is a kind person. Having three children of her own who went without their father for so long, I seriously doubt she would encourage Kaidou to stay away from your child. But if you cross the line, Hatsumi-chan, I don't doubt you will regret it." He gave her a moment to let his words sink in. "Shall we go?"

Fuji gestured toward the door. Hatsumi glanced out the window again. It was the middle of November and the temperatures would be dropping again soon. The weather was mild now and the leaves had changed to their brilliant, fiery hues. The Christmas season would be starting soon as well. She thought she would be spending them preparing her new home with Kaoru. She walked past Fuji, out the door and they made their way back to the crowded arena. Joining the others in the reserved box, they all watched as Kaidou tormented and destroyed his opponent. The crowd went wild. Atobe was pleased. His event hadn't been ruined after all. He approached Lin, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. He took her hand as she turned to face him, and brought it too his lips, kissing it lightly.

"If you need help with any problem", he starred for a long moment at Hatsumi, "please call on me. Though our teams were rivals, I have a great respect for Seigaku's former tennis regulars. Kaidou-san has done quite will for himself and I'd hate to see his new bride unhappy. Ore-sama is your friend, madam. "

"Thank you Atobe-san." She took back her hand, but smiled up at him. "I'll keep that in mind." Atobe walked toward the door then addressed the room. "I hope to see you all at tonight's dinner." He looked pointedly at Hatsumi Aiko. "Well, perhaps not all of you." He walked back to Hatsumi and spoke low so only she could hear him. "You would do well not to cause any more trouble for Kaidou-san or his new bride. Ore-sama has taken a liking to her and would be very upset to find you have upset her again, understood?" She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was serious. He smiled then walked away, leaving the room.

Hatsumi turned her attention to watch Lin as she starred out window at the courts below. Fuji stood at one side, smiling, while Sakuno chattered to An at her other side. What had this woman done to garner such devotion from Kaidou's friends? Some of these same people had steered her away from him; telling her he wasn't available or couldn't see her. He was always too busy or something. She appeared out of nowhere with three kids, claiming they were Kaidou's, and they welcomed her with open arms. She's not even Japanese for heaven's sake. _What does she have that I don't? _

Katsuo entered the box and announced that Echizen, Kaidou and Tezuka would join them later after visiting the showers. Oishi and Eiji came in shortly after, followed by the other ex-Seigaku team members. The spectators were told the arena was slowly empting and preparations for tonight's party were almost complete according to Atobe's still second in command, Oshitari Yuushi.

"I think I need a hot bath to get through the rest of this day." Lin turned from the window and walked toward the door. "I'll wait for Kaoru in the car. Would you tell him Fuji-kun? Ladies, I'll see you at the party, ne?" She rushed out, not waiting for any of them to answer. Sakuno started to follow but was stopped by Fuji.

* * *

She needed to be alone for a minute, to get away from the site of that woman. She rushed through the halls of the arena, people starring. She didn't want this. Part of her wished she had stayed in America. She had enough money to support her sons on her own. She could have raised them without Kaoru. It's not like it had never been done. But she'd wanted her children to be with their father; she wanted to be with their father. After agreeing to accept Kaidou's gifted SUV, Kyo, her former driver, had been put on retainer for events such as these, at Lin's request. He held the door open for her as she approached vehicle, but raised an eyebrow at her strained 'thank you' and the distress look in her eyes as she hurried into the car. It wasn't his place to question his clients but he looked around as he closed the door to see if anyone were following her. He was fond of Lin and chose to stay on alert in case there was trouble.

Lin raised the car's separating glass and let her head fall back on the seat. She cried for a few minutes, trying to let it all flow out of her. The boys were being watched at home by their grandparents and she didn't want them to see her upset. All she wanted to do right now was to see her boys. She and Kaoru had to deal with Hatsumi and their current situation, but she had no idea how they would get through it painlessly. They still didn't know how far along she was in her pregnancy or if she were indeed really pregnant. That would be the first order of business: to accompany her on her next ob visit. She remembered her own ob visits. Kaoru wasn't there for their children but he would be for that woman's child. The thought made her anger flare again. The car door opened again. She took a tissue from her purse and wiped away the tears as Kaidou entered the car. She spoke first.

"I told Hatsumi-san she is not to contact you; we will contact her. And I think the first thing we should do is go with her for her next doctor's appointment. We need to know exactly how far along she is and establish a plan from there."

"I don't trust her," Kaidou began, "I want to be sure that baby is mine." He looked at his wife nervously.

"I want to know that as well, Kaoru." She took his hand, pulling him closer, and held it in her lap. Kaidou visibly relaxed. He held her hand tightly and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Lin freed his hand and leaned into him as the car began to move. They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Kaidou raised the paternity issue again.

"If she really is pregnant, how could I be the father of her baby? It's been a long time since we, were together, and she doesn't really look pregnant, does she?"

"No, she doesn't," Lin agreed, "but if she is pregnant, maybe she's like An. She really didn't show until she was in her third trimester." Kaidou looked at her blankly. "The last three months of her pregnancy." He mouthed an 'Oh'. Lin continued. "There could be any number of reasons why she is claiming this now. But, if she really is pregnant and the baby is yours, you can't deny her, at least for the child's sake." She sat up as she spoke. "If this is true, I will accept _**YOUR**_ child, and I promise you, I won't treat him or her any differently than I treat my own, _**BUT**_," she had turned and now held his ears, causing him to cringe, "I will _**NOT **_tolerate that woman's games. The rules will be explained to her from the very start. She will know exactly what is expected of her and if she can't abide by them, drastic measures will be taken."

"Hai." Kaidou croaked as Lin released him. He didn't believe for a moment that Aiko would follow any rules they set for her. She had been trying to tie him down for so long, despite the rules he himself had tried to set for their relationship. But maybe because Lin was his now his wife, she would finally back off. He agreed that he couldn't deny the child if it was true he was the father. None of this was the baby's fault. He himself should have been more careful. He remembered there were a few times when he didn't use protection but didn't think anything of it. Now he was paying for it.

They continued to ride in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, shortly arriving at their new residence. Upon entering their home, they heard the voices of their sons coming from the family room and Lin rushed towards them, followed by her husband. Lin greeted her in-laws, and then knelt on the floor where two of the boys were watching a video. Kyosuke ran to his father to be picked up. Hozumi commented first on Kaidou's match.

"Your opponent looked so lost during your match. I have to say I was surprised as well, Kaoru-chan. I thought this was only to be an exhibition match but you were so serious." She sensed the heaviness that hung between her son and his new bride and cast a worried glance at her own husband. He questioned his son.

"Kaoru, did something happen at the meet?"

"I don't know if this is a good time, otousan." Kaidou looked to where Lin was talking to Keiichi and Kentaro. She glanced his way when he spoke then stood and ushered the two boys into their playroom. Kaidou followed and put Kyosuke down next to his brothers as Lin put another video into the room player. It was one of Kaidou's matches and the boys were instantly drawn to it. After assuring the boys were focused on the video, Kaidou followed his wife back into the family room.

"We should tell them, Kaoru. They will be that child's grandparents as well."

Kaidou's parent's looked at each other then both spoke at once.

"You're having another baby?" Hozumi asked.

"You're pregnant, Lin-chan?" fired Shibuki.

Lin cringed and turned away to look at her children. She was getting angry again and her eyes began to tear up. Kaidou massaged her shoulders to comfort her. She relaxed a bit and sighed heavily.

"Kaoru-chan, what's wrong?" his mother asked.

Kaidou turned back to his parents, leaving Lin where she remained watching their children. He sat across from his father and explained the situation to them. Lin joined them.

"But why has she waited all this time to tell you she was pregnant, Kaoru?" his father asked. "I thought she had accepted that your relationship with her was over months ago. Wouldn't she had told you then that she was carrying your child?"

"I don't know why she is doing this now, otousan," Kaidou replied, "she doesn't really look pregnant so I don't know if she really is or how long she has been pregnant." Lin spoke up.

"I've been thinking about that Kaoru," she said.

"Do _**you**_ believe she really is pregnant, Lin-chan?" her mother-in-law asked.

"I don't know, kaasan, but if she is, she should be about six or seven months, based on what Kaoru told me about their relationship." She looked at her husband. "You told me it had been a couple of months since the two of you had been together, right, and I took that to mean two months, so it was sometime in April that you were last with her correct?"

Kaidou looked at his hands, thinking. He didn't really want to discuss the details of his past relationships with Lin or his parents. Those parts of this life were over or so he had thought. He just couldn't free himself from Hatsumi Aiko. He blushed, but continued to stare at his hands as he answered.

"Hai, it was in April that we were last together. She called me all the time as usual after that, but she was trying to get to close and I didn't want that. I ignored her and had re-focused on my tennis. Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai helped to keep her at a distance. She never said anything to anyone about being pregnant."

"But you said she didn't look pregnant, Kaoru," said his father, "if it's true, wouldn't she be showing a great deal by now?"

"I've heard reports of women who have gone through entire pregnancies and delivered perfectly healthy babies and never knew they were pregnant", Lin said. "Kaoru's friend Oishi-san's wife An was in her third trimester when I met her, only a few months from delivering their son, but her belly was only a small bump. She looked as if she were in the beginnings of her pregnancy. Hatsumi Aiko could be the same."

They all paused for thought and Lin announced she was going to bathe. Kaidou held his breath as she walked silently past him. He released it in a long, low hiss, then cursed himself, again, for ever getting involved with that woman. If only he had followed his instincts and turned her down, everything now would be alright. '_Lin is so mad about all of this…what if she becomes distant. What if she changes her mind and decides she really doesn't want to deal with this? She may want a divorce because of this? What if she decides to go back to America? I don't want to lose her again, but… I can't force her to stay._' He stood up and paced around the room. He turned and watched his sons for a moment after hearing them chattering to each other about the match they were watching. He mumbled an 'excuse me' to his parents before rushing from the room to join Lin.

He found her in their bath, sitting on the edge of the tub, watching the water drain. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright, but wasn't sure himself. He step back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She had seen him walk away and followed him. He looked so…lost. She knew he blamed himself for all that was happening and she wished she could fix it. She crawled onto the bed and held him from behind. Though he had wanted to reassure her, this was the reassurance he had needed that they were going to be okay. He was more determined now to not let Hatsumi ruin this life he had created.

Their boys picked that moment to descend on their parents. Having been away from home most of the day, the couple hadn't spent any time with their boys and they welcomed the small invasion. Lin quickly changed into comfortable clothes and the family rejoined the grandparents back in the family room. With their mood lightened by the boys, they enjoyed some much needed family time before preparing for the night's party.

They had agreed that they would only stay for about an hour or so, wanting to be home early to relieve Kaoru's parents from baby-sitting duty. Neither of them was really in the mood for a party, but he was expected to put in an appearance. Kaidou Kaoru and his new American wife posed for pictures shook hands and mingled with distinguished guest, thus fulfilling his obligation to Atobe-san. They chatted with their friends briefly and bade their 'goodnights' to Atobe Keigo before retiring home.

Lin checked on the boys and relayed details of the elite to her mother-in-law, while Kaoru spoke with his father as he gathered their things to head home themselves. The younger couple walked their elders to their car and saw them off, then turned in for the night. Tomorrow would be a fresh start.

* * *

The day had started as badly for Hatsumi Aiko as the previous one had ended. After returning home, she appeared so distraught, that she had to explain to her parents that she wouldn't be marrying the father of her baby and gave an abbreviated version of the reasons why. Her mother had cried and her father scolded her for chasing a man who didn't want her and for not being more careful in protecting herself and her family name. Soon she would give birth, but had no husband to care for her or her child. It would cause her family great embarrassment, especially after all the boasting she had done. The morning paper only made matters worse.

Today's paper contained expanded special edition inserts of the lifestyle, society and sports pages. Articles about Atobe Keigo's charity extravaganza were big and bold. The photos were even bigger. Kaidou Kaoru's image taunted her from every section. She switched to the more article laden lifestyle section and was reading about the event's autograph session as her mother joined her in the living room. She had taken the society page as she sat down and had locked on to a photo of Kaidou. The caption read **'**_**Kaidou Kaoru and his American bride, Lin**_**'**. Hatsumi glanced in her mother's direction and was stunned motionless by the photo. It was from the party. Lin was smiling brightly and Kaoru looked happy as they posed together.

Her father had come in and was now going through the sports section. Here also, were pictures of the event's players. Kaidou and Lin had posed in a group photo of the married players. The caption here named each couple and also mentioned their children. Aiko had told her parents that the American woman came looking for Kaidou because she had gotten pregnant, failed to mention how old the children were or that there were three of them. Her father stared at her as he passed the paper to her mother. Aiko cringed at her mother's gasp.

"Aiko!" Her mother turned on her. "You said she had a child but this paper says she has three boys. Did you lie to us? You didn't know about these children?" Her father said nothing, but waited for her response. "Answer me Aiko", her mother said. The tears began to fall as she began to speak.

"I didn't know about the children until yesterday. I told you Mama, he said she came to Japan to find him. I still don't understand why he couldn't just forget about her. They were separated for so long. He even thought she was lost to him forever. He told me that. Then he said they had gotten married and he had made a home with her and their three boys."

Her father finally spoke. "But three boys, Aiko? He must have been seeing this woman more than he was saying to have three children with her. He does travel a great deal to America. He must have lied to you. You were fooled."

"No Papa, he wasn't with her. The boys are triplets. His teammates confirmed it. When he found her here, he accepted them without question."

"Have you seen them?" her mother asked.

"More importantly, are you sure his wife will allow him to take responsibility of your child, having three of her own?" her father demanded.

Aiko's tears continued to fall as she stared longingly at Kaidou's picture. That woman had said she would accept Kaoru's child and that he would take responsibility, but what exactly did that mean? Would her baby be a welcomed family member in his father's home or would they try to take her baby, leaving her out of the picture all together? She shocked herself with this last thought, but tried to block it out. She answered her father's question in the positive then curled herself into a ball on the sofa and quickly fell asleep.

She had barely begun to dream when the sound of the doorbell roused her. She was exhausted from the crying and worrying and found it hard to open her eyes. As she slipped back into her slumber she heard voices drifting toward her; one she had always longed to hear in her parents' home. It was Kaoru. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, clearly hearing his voice now. He was apologizing to her father for intruding and insisting on his need to see her. She stood slowly as his voice grew closer and smiled down at her mother. Her smile crumbled as he entered the living room behind her father. Lin was with him.

"You have guests, Aiko", her father announced. Kaidou spoke for himself and his wife.

"We apologize again for intruding", they both bowed to Aiko's mother, who returned the greeting and gestured for them both to sit down. Kaidou waited for Lin to settle herself before continuing. Hatsumi had returned to her seat and gripped the pillow beneath her.

"We've decided to address this issue immediately and to avoid any more, unpleasantness, for everyone involved, we think we have a solution." Aiko was looking directly at him now, which was exactly what he had wanted. Though it would be the best option for his family, he knew she wouldn't like his proposal and wasn't surprised at her reaction when he told her….

"Hatsumi-chan……I want you to let my wife adopt your baby."


	9. Chapter 9: Aiko's Loss

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

* * *

Okay…it's been a really, long time since I've updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it;…just been really busy and at a loss for words. Gomen, ne? So without further ado, I claim no ownership to POT, but present you with…

* * *

Chapter 9: Aiko's Loss

* * *

The words she heard couldn't possibly be coming from her Kai-kun's mouth. Aiko blinked a few times and shook her head as if she were trying to clear the cobwebs that were obviously crowding her mind. She looked sullenly at Lin. The foreign man-stealer sat calmly beside Kaidou, holding his hand. She didn't appear threatening or smug, which only made Aiko angry. She couldn't let go of her fury for this woman, no matter how nice she appeared to be. '_I know this has to be her idea….her way of getting me out of the picture. This is what she meant by accepting my child. She will take my baby and raise it with Kaoru as her own, and then I would just be a memory. I would never see Kaoru or my baby again.'_ She turned back to Kaidou when he spoke again.

"Hatsumi-chan, did you hear me?" he was asking. She had heard him, but she still couldn't believe that woman would go this far. '_To take another woman's child and claim it as her own to keep a man? My baby would never know that I am his or her real mother and Kaoru would give all the praise for raising my child to that bitch'. _Kaidou was addressing her yet again.

"We think this would be the best option for everyone, Aiko-chan", Kaidou softened his tone as best he could for her. He turned to Aiko's father. "If it is true that the baby Hatsumi-chan is carrying is mine, my wife and I would be better suited to raise it. Hatsumi-chan could go on with her life, rather than being burdened by being a single mother. She would be free to marry without dragging another man's child into it. She would have the freedom to do as she chooses without any hindrance."

"And your wife is willing make the sacrifice to raise Aiko-chan's child as her own?" Hatsumi's mother asked. "After yesterday's incident, I would think you would be reluctant to show any kindness towards our daughter." Lin answered for herself.

"I am willing, Hatsumi-san. Kaoru told me _al'_ of the details of his and Hatsumi-chan's relationship and it isn't the baby's fault the two of them weren't more careful. In all honesty, our three boys came into existence in a similar manner." Aiko's mother, Hatsumi Momoka, interrupted her.

"You really do have triplet sons?" she asked; Lin nodded as affirmation. "We read an article in The Nikkan this morning that mentioned them. You must be so busy with them. I can imagine it is difficult at times to have so many and they're so young."

"They are a handful most of the time, Hatsumi-san" Lin replied, "but things are much easier now that Kaoru and I have been reunited. Kaoru and I got deeply involved with each other shortly after we met and we weren't as careful as we should have been, but we truly love each other. We were recently married and are now raising them properly, together. Raising a child alone is hard and I know sometimes, society, anywhere in the world, can be cruel. We think our solution would save your family some of the _hardships_ that could arise." Kaoru watched his wife as she spoke and now wore a small smile on his face, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"What about Ai-chan's expenses?" Aiko's father, Hatsumi Souta, asked the couple. "She only works part-time and her personal resources are limited. She won't be able to work for a time after she delivers the baby and hands it over to you. Our household wouldn't suffer, but Ai-chan does attend mostly to her own share. She won't be able to take care of her personal expenses and she will lose the government stipend she would have received for having the baby. Are you and your wife willing to compensate her for those loses?"

Kaidou Lin had avoided saying it directly, but Aiko's father admitted to himself it was true that he didn't want the embarrassment that would come to his family if his only daughter was left to raise a child without a husband. The area they resided in consisted mostly of the older generation and retirees who all still held close to the old traditions. Theirs was one of the few area families who still had children living at home. They had been lucky so far in keeping her pregnancy a secret because like her mother, Aiko's pregnancy didn't show and she probably wouldn't until she was close to the end. He knew once she did, however, there would be questions from their neighbors, their family and friends.

He was concerned also about her financial loss. If there were complications with the birth, such as what his own wife suffered through, his daughter could be left without an income for some time. As he had said, his household wouldn't be greatly affected, complications or not, but though his daughter remained at home, Aiko was rather independent. She was accustomed to making her own spending money. Her expenses could increase greatly after she gave birth and it would be up to his wife and himself to support her and the infant. Kaidou Kaoru's offer would release them from any responsibility, but at a cost. He could very well never know his first grandchild. The aforementioned tennis player's voice broke through his thoughts.

"My wife and I are prepared to meet all of Hatsumi-chan's expenses for the remainder of her pregnancy and for the next three months after. That should be sufficient enough time for her to recover from the birth, barring any complications. If there are any, we'll support her." Lin nodded her agreement.

"Given how Aiko-chan's condition came to be, we are grateful to both of you for not condemning her." He bowed his head to his guests. Kaoru politely waved him off in an attempt to stave off his embarrassment.

Aiko didn't like where the continued conversation was heading and her thoughts were running wild by now. _'My parents are actually thinking of agreeing with this insane proposal. Give up my baby, give up my government stipend, give up.…my Kai-kun. The only one making sacrifices is me! This, woman…this foreigner… snakes her way into Kaoru's life, claiming her three brats are his and now she wants MY baby too…she's taking everything! And my parents…look at them…they're ready to hand him over as soon as I've pushed him from my body.' _ She glared coldly as her mother served tea to Lin. Then she noticed the papers her Kai-kun was handing to her father. _ 'I will not let them have my baby.' _

"I can't agree to this!" Aiko stood and started to leave the room, knowing Kaoru would call out to her. And he did.

"Ai-chan, matte", her name on his tongue was like honey, "please, don't go." Hatsumi Aiko had waited years to hear those words from Kaidou Kaoru, but for very different reasons. All and still, she couldn't leave. She stood still, keeping her back to the room, to her Kai-kun. He sounded so kind, so sweet, but she knew it wasn't for her. It brought tears to her eyes knowing he only wanted his child….she would be forgotten. _'It's her fault. If that bitch had never forced herself on Kai-kun, she wouldn't be able to claim her brats as his children, they wouldn't have married and Kai-kun would still be mine (well, eventually). But Kaoru believed that woman's children were his and married her. Now, her own little bastards aren't enough for her….that bitch wants my precious child as well! Over my dead body!' _She turned around slowly, firm in her resolve. She couldn't let this woman have everything. Her baby was her last tie to Kaoru, her last chance to have him. Kaidou's eyes were pleading with her, causing her insides to melt, but one glance at Lin was like reinforced steel for her spine. She stood firm at her post and crossed her arms over her barely-there belly, focusing all her attention on Kaoru as he spoke again.

"Ai-chan, Lin is willing to raise this child as her own and he or she will want for nothing. The baby will be loved and never neglected. She has already arranged to turn our guest room into a nursery. You would be able to move ahead with your life, without any burden or worry." He had taken a few steps toward her as he spoke. "This would really be best for everyone."

She'd never had to resort to real tears with Kai-kun, but she could see her distress was affecting him. '_This could work….at least well enough for me to keep my baby and have a chance to lure back Kai-kun. I'll make him see that I'm the better choice. She could never love him the way I have. I've known him, loved him and supported him. She isn't right for him, she's not even Japanese! He is mine…he always has been.' _Kaidou's approach snapped her out of her mental rant. He was standing right before her now. His face wore a pained look she'd never seen before. Was he changing his mind? She decided to push it and her body trembled more, apparently from excitement.

"Kai-kun, what you are saying is," fat, hot tears slid down her cheeks, "it would be best if my baby not know me, right? I should hand my baby over to this woman and forget that I'd ever given birth? Forget that I ever gave life to this child? '_Our_ child'!" Her body trembled as she flashed wild, glossy eyes at Lin. Kaidou raked a hand through his hair in frustration and she pushed on, her tension steadily rising. "I have loved you since high school, and you want me to just _give _my baby, _our_ baby, to _this _woman! How can you ask me to do this! How could you think that I ever would!

"Enough, Aiko!" Aiko jumped at her father's bellow. "Your behavior is unacceptable! You should show more gratitude to Kaidou-san for his offer to raise this child after how he came to exist."

He turned, bowed low to Kaoru, and apologized; his wife did the same, as their daughter watched on, stricken silent.

"We tried to raise our daughter to be a caring and thoughtful individual, who would find her place in society, without becoming a burden to anyone. It would seem we have failed her." His wife came to his side as he continued, casting a sorrowful look at their daughter who starred back at her as if she were a stranger.

"When Aiko-chan first told us she was dating you, we didn't believe her. When she insisted you were her boyfriend, I asked people about you and was told by everyone that you were a great tennis player from Seigaku, who was quickly becoming a world-wide sensation. I thought there was no way you would be involved with my daughter, until I saw her pictures of the two of you together and chanced that maybe my Aiko-chan had found her future. After time went by, however, her mother and I began to realize Aiko-chan's love was one-sided."

He turned his attention back to said daughter. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks to her quivering chin. She held herself tightly as she tried to fight the tremors pulsing through her tiny body. She stared blankly at her father when he approached her, only focusing when she felt his touch on her cheek. Her mind registered the look in his eyes as sadness.

"Aiko-chan, you have been chasing a dream where this man is concerned." Aiko's shook her head, but she was silenced by her father when she tried to voice her denial. "Ai-chan…...you have spoken many words of love for Kaidou Kaoru-san and insisted he would marry you when you told of us of the baby, yet so many months have passed, and this is the first time this man has come into our home. After your tales of his wife and your embarrassing behavior on yesterday, I am grateful for this young man's consideration towards you and this child. Meeting him now, I believe him to be an honorable young man and you have only deluded yourself. It is time to end this, Ai-chan. Haven't you caused enough trouble for Kaidou-san, his family and yourself?"

More tears fell and Aiko's head was spinning. Aiko's dreams were fading as the room slowly darkened around her. Her parents had turned against her. Kaidou Kaoru, her _greatest_ love, had rejected her. A foreign woman had stolen him away and wanted to do the same with her unborn child. Her child. Her baby. Something….wasn't right….was something wrong with….her baby. '_No….what's happening? It hurts….' _A hand went to her head and the other to her stomach. She released an anguished sob as she collapsed to the floor. Her father softened her fall and cradled her in his sprawl. Kaoru and her mother rushed to revive her. She wouldn't rouse, even after her mother tried smelling salts and a cool clothe to her forehead. Blood trickled from Aiko's nose. Lin pulled her cell from her purse and called 119 while the frantic commotion continued on the floor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, as Kaoru, Lin and Hatsumi Souta followed the ambulance that carried Hatsumi Aiko and her mother, Kaoru recalled Aiko's tears. She had cried almost from the time they had arrived. He had noticed the trembling, but thought it was only due to her distress over the situation. What if she were ill? What if something had happened to the baby, because of the distress he had caused her? What if she lost the baby? How could he live with himself if that happened? Kaoru anxiously raked his hand through his hair. Lin noticed and put a calming hand on his shoulder. He was tense and she knew he was worried, probably blaming himself. She knew it would be difficult for him if something happened to this baby and prayed the child was alright. She glanced at Aiko's father who sat rigid as steel in the back seat, staring blankly out of the window.

They let him out at the emergency entrance and found parking close-by. The Kaidous quickly joined the Hatsumis in the emergency room and watched anxiously as Aiko was rushed out of sight. Her parents consulted with a nurse then joined them to wait. Almost two hours went by with no word on Aiko's condition. Lin excused herself, for what seemed to be the hundredth time to check on the triplets and update her in-laws on the lack of information. She had a bad feeling and the heaviness of it was stressing her. Only the sounds of her children's questioning voices calmed her. Their parents had been away most of the day and the boys were eager for their return. She promised them, yet again, that Mama and Papa would be home soon and, returned to her husband's side just as two physicians were approaching their group.

The grave looks on their faces held little promise of good news, and Lin gripped Kaoru's hand to brace him for the worst. The elder of the two doctors stepped closer to the two couples and bowed low, his grim-faced subordinate bowed behind him. As feared, it was not what they wanted to hear. Both mothers' hands went to their chests.

"I am very sorry, but," the older caregiver began, "we were too late. There was nothing we could do."

* * *

A bit shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter and look forward to the next. Please review, thanks!


	10. Final Chapter: Ultimate Decision

Kaidou in Triplicate

By Washumomo

* * *

Chapter 10: Ultimate Decision

* * *

It's been a long time, but as a few more people have fav'd this story, I thought I should give it a go at updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still don't own POT but, glad to see some new material out there.

* * *

Hatsumi Momoka dropped to a sprawl at the physician's words. Her husband and Lin both knelt to raise and support her. Kaidou's eyes were glued to the elder doctor's face as he asked him to clarify for them.

"The mother is in a coma, due to severe hypertension, originally brought on by preeclampsia and we've had to deliver the distressed infant", the physician started. "Please allow me to make introductions. I am Dr. Saito Taku, head of Obstetrics, and this my associate, Dr. Taeko Daisuke. The young woman's condition _was_ being monitored up until six weeks ago, according to her medical charts, after which she has missed all but one of her appointments. She should have been on bed-rest, but I didn't see an order noted."

"Our daughter is in a coma?" Momoka-san's voice sounded weak to her own ears.

"I'm sorry, but, yes." said Dr. Taeko, the assisting physician, "According to her chart, she was diagnosed with preeclampsia in her twenty-first week, but she was already being monitored for hypertension. It's noted this was determined as hereditary. Hatsumi-san, there were complications with you pregnancy as well?"

Momoka-san nodded in the positive. "I also suffered from high blood pressure, but that was diagnosed before my pregnancy. My condition worsened while pregnant and I was bed-ridden until Aiko was around three weeks old. The medications were mild during my confinement, but still made me feel weak. My pregnancy was determined to be a high-risk. I prayed Aiko wouldn't suffer the way I did, but now…my daughter….." Souta-san braced his wife as she slumped, crying against his shoulder. Another doctor, dressed in full scrubs, approached the group and introduced himself as Dr. Yoshiyuki Sho, head of Neo-Natal Pediatrics. Souta-san was next to address the physicians.

"The baby? It's too soon, isn't it?"

"The boy is in our neo-natal intensive care unit." Dr. Yoshiyuki stated. "He is very tiny and his skin is quite translucent. His lungs _are_ developed, but we've inserted a breathing tube as he isn't yet strong enough to breathe on his own. We've also inserted a feeding tube into his stomach as babies do not develop the sucking and swallowing reflex until around the 34th week of pregnancy. At just under twenty-eight weeks, he is very premature, but our staff will do everything medically possible to increase his health." He turns to Kaidou. "Are you the mother's husband?"

Embarrassed, Kaoru stumbled over his words. "I- She- We're not- I mean- fssshu…" Souta-san spoke up for him.

"He is the child's father, but he and Aiko-chan aren't married; this young woman is his wife." He gestured towards Lin, patted his wife's shoulder and took a deep breath. "They will be raising the baby….if he survives." '_Please forgive me Aiko-chan. This is for the best.'_ Souta-san nodded solemnly to the young couple suddenly starring at him, then questioned the obstetrician again. "Will Aiko-chan recover? Will my daughter ever wake up?"

"We were hoping she would wake up after the delivery," Dr. Saito interjected gravely, "but now, only time will tell. She'll be in recovery shortly and we'll make her as comfortable as possible. You should be able to visit with her within the hour."

"And what about the baby?" Lin asked. Dr. Yoshiyuki answered.

"As I stated, the child is in NICU, but we do encourage parents to visit as often as possible to establish a connection. I must remind you that he is very tiny; he only weighed 2lbs. 2ozs., and there are a number of wires and tubes helping to support his systems, however, even infants in his condition can pick up on stress from others, so try to remain calm in his presence. You all will be able to visit him in a few hours." The physicians excused themselves and returned to their other patients.

Kaidou Lin watched Hatsumi Aiko's parents helplessly as they grieved silently for their ailing daughter. She turned teary eyes to her husband. Kaoru raked his hand through his hair repeatedly and paced slowly before facing Aiko's parents. Her heart leapt when he dropped to his knees and bowed low to the older couple, begging their forgiveness. His voice sounded cracked and rough.

"This is my fault…all my fault!" he croaked. "I should have been more gentle with her…I only wanted her to stop….I didn't know she was sick….I didn't want this and now she's….I-….please...forgive me!"

Lin watched him kneeling there, his head low over clenched fists, and it made her heart ache. She started to move toward him, but Hatsumi Souta was already kneeling. He grasped Kaoru's shoulders and forced him to look up. He acknowledged the anguish in the younger man's eyes with a nod and helped him to his feet, then rejoined his wife. Kaoru held on tight when his wife embraced him and silently prayed the baby boy would survive. He had made up his mind not to question the child's paternity, but to continue on as they had originally planned. Once strong enough, the boy would come home with him and Lin, and they would raise him alongside their triplets. It would be okay.

* * *

Kaoru's hand trembled slightly as he stroked the tiny hand of the baby boy in the isolette. Lin stood by her husband, quietly observing. He was the same here as he first was with the triplets. In the short time she had known him after their meeting in America, she'd thought the man before her had great natural instincts. Even though certain situations could be uncomfortable for him, he could usually adjust. Normally, this made him seem _unapproachable_ or _intimidating_ to most people, but Lin saw it for what it was. A defense mechanism he used to just '_get through'_ that situation. His instincts were what also made him great at tennis. Combined with incredible stamina and honed skill, his instincts allowed him to make quick adjustments on the court if needed.

Now, his new bride watched as his instincts guided him in making adjustments to the baby's reactions. The nurses had explained how premature babies' reactions differ from full term babies and that they could be extremely sensitive to stimuli. Lin had a little experience here as the triplets' birth was also considered premature, but the child before her now was so delicate, so fragile. Though premature, the triplets were born at 35 weeks, only two weeks from being considered full-term, and they each weighed over 5 lbs. They spent a week or so in the step-down nursery and were home a week later. This little one wouldn't be coming home for a while. She turned her attention back to her husband as he drew his hand from the isolette.

"He's going to be okay, ne?" Kaoru asked, still watching the baby's chest rise and fall.

"They're doing everything they can to make sure of it, Mamushi." Lin answered. "He just needs time to get stronger." She bent close to an opening of the isolette and spoke softly to the infant. "You just need a little more time and your papa will be able to hold you, little one. We're here for you, don't worry. Fight-o, baby boy."

She reached in and stroked the baby's arm before righting herself. Kaoru gave her a small smile while squeezing her hand. They exited the room and removed their protective gear. Kaoru took a deep breath and let out a long hiss after entering the hallway. Lin gave him a small hug and they proceeded towards the ICU wing to join Aiko's parents. They found Souta and Momoka in the waiting room and were followed in by Dr. Saito. The older couple stood as the others entered and Dr. Saito bowed to both before updating them on Aiko's condition. Her blood pressure had returned to normal levels while in recovery and remained so. Her condition was now considered stable, but they would keep her in ICU until she regained consciousness. Barring any emergency, he would check her condition again in the morning. He excused himself and exited the waiting room. The couples exchanged visit information, but spoke mostly of the baby. Souta stood and paced for a moment before speaking.

"Due to our daughter's condition, Momoka-chan and I would like to proceed with your proposal and allow your wife to become the child's legal mother. Since Aiko-chan is incapacitated, we, as her parents, will make the decision for her, and give over full custody to you and your wife. If you would be so kind as to give us a ride home, we'll sign the papers you had drawn, and leave the rest up to you." Momoka had joined her husband and bowed as he did to the younger couple.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your daughter to wake up?" Lin asked. "I mean, we thought she would be against this option, but we were going to give her time to come to terms with it. If we do it this way, won't she try to get him back when she's stronger? She'll think we've stolen her baby."

"Kaidou-san is the child's father, and as his birth mother isn't capable of caring for him, the child belongs with his father. This is what's best for the boy, and we'll just have to make Aiko-chan understand….if she wakes up." Momoka gave her husband a small nod and patted his hand, silently agreeing.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to have an attorney look over the agreement before signing?" Lin asked. "Despite the current situation, we will still take care of the hospital expenses for both your daughter and the baby, but just so there are no questions later….?"

"We trust you both that the agreement is in order to make you the legal mother of your husband's child, who was born from our daughter. Rather simple in truth. Everything will be fine."

"Are you going to visit him, Hatsumi-san?" Kaoru asked the older couple.

Souta shook his head. "We've decided seeing him would only cause us to grow an affection for him. It would be better for us not to get attached. Aiko-chan will have no place in this child's life, so, neither shall we."

Lin gave her husband a sad nod and they both bowed to Aiko's parents. She agreed with Kaoru that this would be the best solution for their family's sake, but at the same time, felt as if she were stealing the Hatsumi family's future. Aiko would surely only cause trouble if she and Kaoru shared custody of the child, but Souta and Momoka had to lose their first grandchild to avoid it. She prayed there would be no backlash once Aiko later discovered the truth.

The Hatsumis visited their daughter once more before the group returned to the Kaidou's car and rode silently back to the Hatsumi home. Once there, they quickly got down to signing the papers Kaoru had given Souta earlier. Kaoru promised to deliver their copies after the filing, but the Hatsumi's insisted on no further contact. Their copies would be delivered to them by courier, once finalized, and once Aiko regained consciousness, they alone would explain it all to her.

* * *

_Aiko was dreaming._

_The stares from the other women in the posh baby boutique made her smile to herself. She wore Prada from head to toe, including her black nylon diaper bag. Her precious baby boy was sleeping in the latest stroller from Peg Perego. He was dressed in a baby tennis set by Nike, complete with printed scarf, mimicking his father. This was the fourth boutique she had shopped today and had felt like a star in every one. Being the pampered wife of a super star tennis pro was everything she had dreamed it would be. Her personal driver/bodyguard stood near the entrance, while her personal assistant/nanny/stylist/confidant chattered away while perusing outfits selection for her sleeping charge. Her charge cards never tired and her husband never complained. The perks of a tennis-wife were endless, boundless; Tokyo was hers for the taking and she wanted it all. She couldn't be bothered with the simple lives the other tennis wives led or the boring reunion parties Kaoru frequented. She would much rather spend her time shopping or entertaining her own circle of followers with her husband's endless wealth. This was his way of keeping her happy and she knew this was exactly how her life should be._

_

* * *

_

Tanaka Kyo took great pride in his kitchen skills, especially his ability to re-create his mother's delicious homemade meals. It was with this great pride that he now prepared an animal-themed lunch for his favorite triplet toddlers. Upon discovering his wife's driver was actually a young man of many talents, Kaidou Kaoru offered him the job of being a full-time assistant for Lin. His primary responsibility was caring for the toddler's while Lin spent time with the new baby, Kazue, but he continued to act as her driver, when needed. Kaoru knew his parents enjoyed their grandchildren, but he didn't want to over burden them. While the youngest Kaidou was still in the hospital, Tanaka would drop off Lin, then take the boys for fun outings during her daytime visits; two hours in the morning and two hours in the afternoon. Her evening visits were usually longer, as she was often reluctant to leave the infant. At those times, he acted solely as her driver, leaving the boys in the care of their father or their grandparents when Kaoru visited the infant with her.

Now that little Kazu was home, Tanaka spent most of his days tending to the Kaidou children's needs, running errands and keeping the house tidy. At present, the toddlers were in the family room, well within Tanaka's line of sight, watching a reading video prepared by Inui Sadaharu, whilst their mother was preparing the baby for his afternoon nap. Working in the Kaidou household was like a dream to him, especially when Kaidou Kaoru's friend's came to visit. In the short time he had been under contract, he had seen other famous tennis players and athletes, young heads of major corporations, and idols, all being related to Seigaku in some way. On the new baby's second day home, Atobe Keigo himself came to deliver a gift for the four children and said he hoped to have someone as capable as the 'good Tanaka' to care for his future children. Tanaka was on cloud nine the entire visit.

Tanaka, of course, had know that little Kazue wasn't Lin-chan's natural child, but to avoid any confusion or second-guessing, the Kaidous had explained to him Kazue's existence and the situation concerning his birth-mother. Gossip in any form would not be tolerated and any offense would lead to immediate termination. They simply wanted to live their lives together in peace, raising their boys happily.

The gate-bell interrupted his carrot cat carving. Family members, most of Kaidou's tennis buddies and Lin's new circle of friends all had the pass-code for the gate, and generally came straight to the door. The servicemen and those Kaidou only tolerated, had to be first buzzed in. The security monitor next to the refrigerator showed the picture of a man on a bike, wearing sunglasses, a helmet and a fluorescent vest; a courier. After hitting the gate release he checked the boys before trotting off to the door. The splash of bright colors in the man's grungy hair initially startled him when he threw open the door. The courier bobbed his head in rhythm to the tiny buds in his ears as he flashed an envelope to Tanaka. He offered him a handheld terminal to sign before giving it over, then hopped on his bike and sped off down the drive. The return address was that of the Ibu Law Firm, headed by the grandfather of Ibu Shinji, one of Seigaku's rivals and friends.

Tanaka knew this was important and rushed towards Lin and Kaoru's bedroom. He knocked softly on the closed door and entered when beckoned. Lin sat in a glider rocker humming to the tiny infant. Tanaka walked over and smiled at the sleeping face of Kazue. He looked like a miniature version of his brothers, who themselves were miniatures of their father. He fit right in and looked perfect in his adoptive mother's arms. Her own children bore no resemblance whatsoever to their mother, but spending only a short time with them, one just knew. He was certain it would be the same with Kazue. He stepped back as Lin rose to put the baby into his crib. At only two months old, Kazue slept in his parent's bedroom at Lin's insistence, and would until he was about six months old, at which time he would share with his brother Kyosuke, Tanaka's personal favorite triplet. Tanaka handed Lin the envelope after she finished tucking in the baby and followed her out into the hallway.

"Was that a courier just now at the gate, Kyo-kun? She asked as she waved the envelope.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, "I brought it as soon as he left. I hope the news is good." He stood by as she opened the envelope and scanned its contents, watching her face anxiously for any signs of bad news. He released the breath he was holding when she sighed deeply, but smiled at him hesitantly. "Is anything wrong?"

"Everything is fine, Kyo" she answered and patted his shoulder reassuringly before walking towards the kitchen. "The adoption is final. I am now the legal mother of my husband's son, Devin Kazue Kaidou." Tanaka clasped his hands and nodded as he rushed before her to returning to the triplet's meal preparation. Lin continued on to the family room and checked on the boys, then called Kaoru to give him the news. After about twenty minutes she went back to the kitchen to assist Tanaka with serving. "We haven't had any contact from Hatsumi Aiko, which is a good thing, but I still wonder if she'll really let this be. You remember what to do if you see, right Kyo?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "Gather the children and get them out of the area, then contact you and Kaidou-san. Do you really think she'll try to reclaim little Kazue?"

"She's obsessed with Kaoru and wanted to raise her baby with him. It didn't matter that Kaoru was married to me, she still expected him to be with her. I wouldn't be surprised by anything she did to be a part of his life." She called the boys in to their meal and along with Tanaka, helped them into their seats. "It's been a month since we brought Kazue home. We haven't received word yet this week on her condition." She went to the counter and turned up the volume on her bedroom's baby monitor. "We'll just have to live our lives and deal with her if and when she comes around. As Tezuka-san would say Kyo, 'don't let down your guard'."

Being an only child, Tanaka dreamed of having a large family of his own one day and quickly came to think of the Kaidou tots as his little brothers. They each had their own personalities, tastes, and ways of doing things, but they got along with each other and other children, well. He decided he would protect them with his life if need be, but hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

_Aiko was dreaming again._

_She felt his lips on her back, trailing kisses down her spine. Her whole being was tingling with the anticipation of his entry. His strong hands caressed her thighs as she reared back on her knees to give him full access. His fingers teased her lower lips apart before zeroing in on the sensitive little nub of her sex. The friction he provided caused waves of heat to rush over her body, followed by riveting tremors. Her mind was foggy with lust, but recognized the heavy pants she heard as her own. She emitted a sharp gasp when he thrust deeply into her wet passage and pounded her mercilessly; she was loving every second of it. He stopped only to roll her to her side, then was in her again. Her vision was hazy as she watched her beloved. His expression was grim, but it always was when they made love. The intensity of this connection they shared reminded her of his performance on the tennis courts, and her Kai-kun's stamina was just as impressive in the bedroom. He had her on her back now. Spasms coursed through her sweat covered body as she came. Hot, sticky liquid flowed from her body, but the weight of Kaidou's body was suddenly gone. Through the fog, she heard a faint beep, then another, then a __**woman's**__ voice calling her name. The hot, stickiness flowed a bit heavier now after she felt another spasm, but this one was confined to her lower abdomen and was causing her pain. The fog in her brain was lifting, the beeping becoming more rhythmic and the woman's voice more urgent. She realized her eyes were closed. Suddenly her other senses were on alert now. The air had an antiseptic smell and the cloth her hands touched was extremely cool. The dryness in her mouth made her tongue feel heavy. Her lids too, were heavy as she struggled to open her eyes, but the woman's voice was clear now. It was her mother's voice. 'Where __**am**__ I?'_

"Aiko-chan," Momoka called, "can you hear me? Aiko-chan, please, answer me."

The brightness of the room made it hard to keep her eyes open. Her entire body felt leaden, as if it had been weighed down somehow. Adjusting to the light, she focused on her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, tubes and wires linked her body to various machines. She turned to see that it was indeed her mother at her bedside. Her mother was smiling as she grasped her hand. The older woman's hands felt warm and comforting. Something had happened; she needed to know what, but when she tried to speak, she could only manage a dry whisper.

Momoka nodded and rose to get water. She elevated Aiko's bed to a sitting position before helping her with the drink. Aiko choked a little as another spasm seized her abdomen and caused another rush of wet heat from between her legs. She fell back against the pillow with a small moan as she lifted her heavy hand to her stomach.

"Are you in pain, Aiko?" her mother asked, to which Aiko nodded. She smoothed Aiko's hair before pressing the call button to alert the nurses to Aiko's awakening. After being assured the patient would be attended to shortly, Momoka called her husband. Aiko's mind swam with questions while she waited for her mother to finish speaking with her father. Momoka had barely said 'goodbye' before Aiko gave voice to her query.

"Kaasan," she began, "what happened? Why am I here?"

"You collapsed, Aiko-chan. You wouldn't wake up, so we rushed you to the hospital. You should be fine now. Your father is so relieved that you are awake. He should be here shortly." Momoka smoothed Aiko's hair again, took a deep breath and smiled at her daughter. A nurse entered shortly after, asked Aiko a few questions, then took notes from the machines before advising them both of the doctor's impending arrival. Aiko began to ask another question of her mother as the nurse turned to leave, but Momoka put her off, feigning a need to visit the ladies room. In truth, she didn't want to have to tell Aiko about her baby or the decisions she and her father had made in her stead.

Aiko closed her eyes and lay quietly trying to come to her own conclusion about her present situation, but only felt tired instead. When she opened them again, the sky was glowing with the sunset and she heard voices outside her door. _'I fell asleep….The doctor must be talking to kaasan…. Why won't she tell me what happened?'_ The last thing she recalled was seeing Kaoru. He had been in her home and _**that woman**_ was with him. She remembered yelling at him, at her parents. They wanted to give her baby to _**that woman**_ to raise with her Kai-kun. _'My baby.'_ She had had a cramp in her abdomen just moments ago, and something was wet between her legs. _'Kami-sama! Is my baby okay?' _She slipped her hand underneath the bed sheet to raise her gown. Timidly, she reached down between her legs, then drew her hand out to see blood on her fingertips. Her eyes grew wide at the sight and her body began to tremble. A low moan escaped her lips and tears formed in her eyes. Another spasm struck her and she let out a scream for both the pain in her abdomen and for her horrifying discovery. The door flew open as a physician rushed in, followed by Aiko's parents and a nurse. They all noticed the blood on her hand and bed sheets, her parents realizing she now knew her baby was gone. They tried to calm her while the doctor checked her vitals and ordered a sedative from the assisting nurse.

"What happened to my baby?" Aiko gasped between sobs. "Where is my baby….kaasan…..my baby….."

"The baby is okay, Aiko-chan," her mother soothed, "please calm down. He is fine."

"Really?" Aiko blinked repeatedly as she sank back into her pillow. Her mother cleaned the blood from her hand. "I want to see him." She turned to the doctor, grabbing his sleeve as she spoke. "Please bring me my baby….please." The poor physician looked to her father for help.

"Sensei", Souta began, "could be please have a moment of privacy with our daughter?"

"Of course", the grateful physician answered, "We'll come back to examine Hatsumi-san in a few minutes." He gave Aiko's hand a reassuring pat before exiting the room with the nurse.

"Why can't I see my baby?" New tears were flowing down her face. The thought of losing her last link to Kaidou, her last hope of living happily with the man she loved, was unbearable. This baby was supposed to bring her closer to him. This was her only chance. Her mother said the baby was alright. Was it a lie? Was her baby really dead? The look on her father's face didn't inspire hope.

"Aiko-chan, the child is in Tokyo with his father and his father's wife." She stared blankly at him for a moment as his words sank in.

"_**That woman**_ has my baby! And what did you mean by 'in Tokyo'? Aren't we in Tokyo?"

"No dear", her mother answered, "this is Okayama. Your father's printworks transferred him, so we live here now."

"Okayama? Not Tokyo? Away…from Kaoru…..and my baby…..is with _**that woman**_?"

He braced himself and took full-frontal the rage-filled rant she hurled at him. After a minute or so of the barrage, he watched, disheartened, as his wife attempted to console his grieving daughter. The decisions which were made were in the best interest of his daughter and the child. He had to make her understand this. In situations like this, a firm hand was needed for his daughter; if only he had been paying closer attention to her _**before**_ she had gotten pregnant.

"Aiko, stop this!"

The force in his voice got Aiko's attention. Her eyes were swollen, her face was red and wet from the tears that still flowed, but she gave him her full attention. Souta tempered his tone when he next spoke.

"Your mother and I have been waiting for you to wake up from your collapse for well over two months now and we are very happy you are back with us. But being in his father's care was best for the baby." Aiko looked from him to her mother.

"Is this true kaasan?" Her mother nodded. "But why? What happened to me and why does _**she**_ have my baby?" Her parents detailed the entire ordeal from her collapse to her delivery, as well as the baby's stay in the NICU. They explained how the doctors stated she had missed appointments and how she should have been on bed rest to avoid mishaps. They told her of the offer made by her father's company and how they transferred her to the Okayama University Hospital. Finally, her father defended his decision to grant Kaidou Kaoru's request of adoption, and why he thought it was better for the child to be with his father's family.

"The child will be brought up in a stable home, with a father and mother who support each other, and he'll grow up with his siblings. And you can focus on getting your life back on track; perhaps find a young man who is available for you, and not in love with someone else."

"But he needs his mother, his _**real**_ mother, not that imposter!" Aiko began sobbing again. "I gave birth to him. He is _**MY**_ child!"

"Not anymore, Aiko." Her father's firmness had returned. "Kaidou's Kaoru's wife is the child's mother now. The adoption has been finalized and all legal paternal rights are hers. You will not be a part of this child's life and you are legally forbidden to have any further contact with Kaidou-san, his family or friends. We brought you here to be away from temptation."

"First you give my child away without my consent and now you are saying I can't even see him. I don't even know what he looks like….if he looks like Kai-kun…." She turned for her mother for confirmation.

"We never saw him, Aiko-chan." Her mother answered her silent question. "We didn't know when you would regain consciousness and decisions had to be made about the baby's care as he was very premature. Kaidou-san was there and as the child's father, those decisions were made by him. We really do believe it's better for the child if his parents are of one mind, Aiko-chan. After coming to that conclusion, your father and I decided we also would not see the child. It would not have been fair for us to know him and you could not."

"But we could have come to an agreement; we could have shared our baby, Kaoru and I. Why did….."

"Do you really believe you could have been civil with Kaidou-san's wife?" her father cut her off. "Knowing that at least part of the time, your child was being mothered by a woman you harbor hate for, you wouldn't be tempted to teach your child to hate her as well? Whenever he would be with his father, he would be with his father's wife and his father's other children. Would you not have taught him to hate his brothers? You have never been good at sharing your belongings Aiko-chan. Do you really believe you could share your child with another woman without trying to do her or her children harm?" Her expression answered for her. "As I said before, the decisions we made were the best ones. You no longer have any legal right to the child you bore and are forbidden to interfere in his new life. I accepted my company's offer for that very reason. We've have checked with St. Luke's and were told the Kaidous had taken him home. His overall condition had improved to the point where he could finally be released. I pray to Kami-sama that he has a happy life. I know that this is a great lose for you; it is for us as well, but let him live in peace, Aiko-chan, and be happy."

Aiko slumped against her mother and wept silently. Her last link to the man she loved had been signed away to his bitch of a wife and now over 300 miles separated her from her love and her baby. She never had a chance to see him. Did he look like Kai-kun? Did he have his dark, brooding eyes or Kaoru's soft full lips or his dark, silky hair? Not knowing made her hurt more and made her hate for the foreigner, Lin, stronger. She had stolen her man, her baby, and her life. She realized she had only been dreaming before, and now, those dreams would never come true.

The doctor returned to find Aiko staring blankly out at the darkening sky, her face sullen. He ordered the attending nurse to draw the curtains and asked the parents to wait outside. He joined them twenty minutes later and informed them, barring any further complications their daughter could be released the following day. Her vitals were back to normal and her birth incision had healed well. He had given her a sedative and replaced her tapes, but she would need to be seen again for two weeks for a follow-up. They thanked him for taking such good care of their daughter, bowing as he departed. They reentered Aiko's room as the nurse was leaving and found that she had fallen asleep again. Momoka tucked in her daughter, stroked her hair and sighed heavily; she worried that, knowing Aiko, the times ahead were going to be difficult for their family. As much as she hoped, she knew her daughter wouldn't let it end this way.

* * *

Much to Lin's relief, there had been no surprise visits by Hatsumi Aiko. Fuji Syuusuke had been informed by Ibu Shinji of Aiko's recent release from the hospital in Okayama. Given the condition of this adoption, Kaidou Kaoru had asked to be informed of her whereabouts. The 300 mile barrier gave Lin little comfort considering how determined Aiko could be where Kaoru was concerned, and losing her baby to the one she considered her enemy would only make her more determined.

The triplets all scrambled onto their parent's bed where their new baby brother lay blinking at the ceiling fan. His focus shifted to the faces now hovering overhead. A week ago, they shared with their new family their first Christmas in Japan, their first Christmas with their father and their first Christmas as big brothers. They had attended Christmas parties, holiday play-dates and holiday themed shows with both their parents and grandparents. Tonight their parents and uncle were attending Atobe Keigo's New Year's party, while the four of them spent the evening with their grandparents. They would all reunite later for a short family trip. Kyosuke climbed off of the bed as his father came into the bedroom and ran to him to be held.

Lin emerged from the bathroom to find the other two chattering to their baby brother and her husband and youngest triplet watching them from the glider rocker. He was handsome in his Ralph Lauren tux, complete with a deep red silk tie, the color matching perfectly to her Tadashi Shoji off shoulder gown; being that this was an Atobe event, Lin wanted to do her husband proud. After finding the perfect gown and shoes, she rented a gorgeous diamond and ruby necklace, with matching bracelet and chandelier earrings. After seeing his wife's gown for the first time, Kaoru had given her an intricately carved white gold ring, studded with diamonds and rubies as an after-Christmas present. He also wore diamonds and rubies in his cuff links and tie tack. His watch was a white gold Concord Delirium with red face, given by his wife. Together they would make a striking couple at tonight's event.

Lin carried Kazue and herded Keiichi and Kentaro toward the foyer to dress them all in their outerwear. Kaoru gathered the boys' bags in his free hand and carried Kyosuke out to be bundled up along with his brothers. They all looked to the door when Tanaka-san's key jingled the lock, the boys calling out to him as he entered.

"The car is all warmed up and ready to go!" He announced, bending down to address Ichi and Taro.

"Tanaka," Kaoru said, "go ahead and put Ichi and Taro into the car, then come back for Kyo."

"Hai, Kaidou-sama!"

Kaoru buckled Kazue into his carrier while Lin finished dressing Kyo. Tanaka came back and ushered Kyo outside, grabbing Kazue's carrier as he went. Kaoru helped his wife with her wrap and faux-fur cape before putting on his own cashmere coat. He followed Lin out to the courtyard after locking up the house. They arrived at the elder Kaidou's home to find Hazue waiting for them. He tickled each of the triplets and fussed over his namesake while his mother commented on what a handsome couple his brother and sister-in-law made. They were expecting a few guests for the evening, so Shibuki had gone out for a few forgotten refreshments. Lin kissed her children good-night and the three Kaidous went on their way.

* * *

_Aiko hummed softly to herself on the ride to her new home. After being settled in her bedroom, she fell asleep right away. When she awoke later that evening, she noticed the walls of her new bedroom were bare. Amongst her things, she found her posters and photos of Kaoru were gone; his image was nowhere to be found. Even her magazine stack looked thinner; all of the tennis mags were gone. With a little difficulty, she moved around her room to her small chest to check the drawers. The few baby items she had purchased were gone, as were the tennis shirts she had "borrowed" from Kaoru. She went next to check her cell phone; 'I can still call him'. The phone she found on her desk was unfamiliar, a totally different model from the one she carried. As it wasn't locked, she checked the phone info to find her number assigned to it. Her girlfriends' numbers were there along with her parent's contacts and those of other family members. A new number under 'home' was there, but none of the numbers she had for Kaidou, his friends or the tennis school, were listed. It didn't have a single photo; Kaidou's or otherwise. Her father couldn't have known who Kaoru's friends were so he had omitted the contacts of any unfamiliar male from this new phone. She put the phone back on the charger and returned to her bed. She drew the closest plushie into her arms and stared at the empty space where a large poster of Kaoru should have hung. They had removed all traces of him from her life. Both he and their baby were gone._

_Her mother was calling to her; dinner was ready. Slowly, she made her way out into the unfamiliar hallway and downstairs. Her father was already seated at the dining table, serving himself. Her mother brought out the last of the dishes and took her seat. Aiko looked around the room, and into the living area, before sitting down to the meal. Her father advised her to take a few more days to rest before exploring her new area. _

"_When you are feeling up to it, you should find a part-time job, Aiko, or maybe take some classes at the university. You need to find a way to occupy your time. It will help you to move on with your life. We do want to see you find happiness."_

_Momoka watched her daughter tense up at the mention of getting on with her life; tears began forming in Aiko's eyes. Her mother saw this and tried to distract her._

"_Ah, I forgot the shichimi. Aiko-chan, could you get it from the pantry?"_

"_Mm", Aiko nodded. The new kitchen was similar to the old kitchen, so she had no trouble finding the requested condiment. She grabbed her favorite drink from the fridge and started to return to the meal, when she spotted a Tokyo newspaper on the counter. It was about two weeks old and slightly crumpled; may have been used for packing or something. It was the Lifestyle section, her favorite, and it featured a large photo of Atobe Keigo and his parents. Her eyes widened at the announcement of the then upcoming annual Atobe holiday events. The Christmas party was a few nights ago, but the New Year's Extravaganza was being held three evenings from now at the Atobe's Tokyo Excelsior Hotel. Kaoru would be there, she just knew it. She __**had**__ to go to that event. _

"_Aiko-chan", her mother called, "are you alright?" _

"_Hai", she called back, "I'm coming." She took the article's page and folded it to fit her pocket. She rejoined her parents, apologizing for the wait and retook her seat. Aiko's mind was reeling as she plotted her escape. She had money in her bank account, so getting to Tokyo wouldn't be a problem. She was certain one of her friends would put her up, but it would have to be someone her parents didn't know. She would buy a dress in Tokyo, find a way to sneak into the hotel and reunite with Kaoru. Once he saw how determined she was to be with him, he would finally accept her into his life. He would give her back her baby and they would raise him together; she would figure out how to get rid of that bitch and her brats soon after._

"_Aiko-chan", her father interrupted her thoughts, "are feeling tired? You are not eating."_

"_Perhaps you would like to rest, dear." her mother interjected. "I could put your dinner away and you could have it later." Her mother patted her hand as she spoke. Getting out of the house wouldn't be a problem, but getting away from her mother would. Hatsumi Momoka was the doting parental type, especially when her daughter suffered any type of distress. She would insist on going everywhere with Aiko until she felt she was well enough to go it alone. She would have to sneak away; tomorrow night would be best. _

"_I'm fine, Ka-san." Aiko assured her, "I was just thinking of visiting Shiori-san and Mikura-san since I haven't seen them since they moved here. It's been such a long time and we've been promising to visit each other."_

"_I did receive a visit from Yui-chan after seeing her mother at the market, and she said she and Asaka-chan wanted to visit, but would wait until you came home. Are you sure you are up to going out, dear?" Momoka gave her a worried look._

"_Mm, I'm fine." Aiko finished her meal and excused herself back to her room. She first called the train stations to check the schedules; then she made a few phone calls to Tokyo, careful not to give away too many details and found a friend who would put her up for as long as she wanted. Lastly she called both Yui and Asaka to come out to meet her. Yui and Asaka had been her best friends since middle school and her biggest Kaidou supporters. Their fathers all worked for the same printworks company, so they had been transferred as well over two years ago and since both Yui and Asaka had refused to live on their own, they had gone with their parents. Yui decided she would come over to Aiko's, then the two of them would meet up with Asaka. Aiko knew her friends would cover for her while she went to Tokyo to see Kaoru. Her plan would go off without a hitch._

_

* * *

_

The Atobe Excelsior Grand Ballroom was indeed grand. From the polished marble floor to the gilded ceiling, it was a model of luxury. On the two end walls were huge old world paintings by Italian Renaissance artists; these were actually panels which hid equally huge viewing screens. Dining tables draped in gold, crystal chandeliers, soft music wafting about, all welcomed the guests as they entered the room. Waiters were running to and fro, filling glasses and offering hors d'oeuvres. Hazue tried to keep his composure as he followed his brother and sister-in-law into the room. His eyes widened as Atobe Keigo approached them with a famed beauty on his arm.

"Kaidou-san and his lovely American bride, welcome! Hazue-san, it's good to see you again. Please, eat, drink, and be merry! Ore-sama has worked hard to see that you are entertained this evening." Kaoru's already present frown deepened as Keigo moved on to greet more guests; Lin pressured his arm and smiled at him as he released a low hiss. The three moved deeper into the room where they sighted Inui and his girlfriend Maaya seated at a table with Taka-san and his wife, Yukari. After taking their seats, they were immediately approached by a waiter who took their orders for the dinner to be served later. The women chatted about the children, while the men discussed the tennis school.

Hazue excused himself to visit the men's room. As he exited the ballroom, a glimpse of a familiar face made him do a double-take. He stepped back into the room to get a better look, but the figure had disappeared into a crowd. He looked back to where his brother was sitting, wondering if he should tell him of whom he _thought_ he'd seen, but instead shook it off and continued on to the facilities.

Kaoru closed his eyes and massaged his temples. The other couples had gone to the dance floor, leaving him and his wife alone at their table. A tense feeling was creeping over him and he was beginning to feel anxious. The look of concern on Lin's face made him voice that anxiousness.

"Something doesn't feel right, Lin." he said, "There are too many people here. Maybe we should go."

"If that's what you want Mamushi, but we have to wait for Hazue to come back and I want to say goodnight to Maaya-san and Yukari-san. We were thinking of having lunch next week." His constant glancing around was beginning to make her nervous and she suddenly felt this was the last place she wanted to be. She looked toward the dance floor as the song ended, seeing Fuji walking toward them with Momoshiro, Eiji, their dates and Oishi with his wife An. She smiled and waved to them, but dropped her hand when they all stopped dead in their tracks. Fuji and Oishi both appeared shocked, while Momo, Eiji and An all frowned at something or someone ahead of them. Lin turned slowly to look behind her husband, then gasped to see Hatsumi Aiko standing directly behind Kaoru's chair.

"Ai- Aiko-s-san!" she stammered. Kaoru shot her a look, then turn quickly in his seat, following shocked her line of sight.

"Aiko-chan!" he stood quickly, blocking Aiko from his wife. "What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in Okayama!" Lin came to his side as his friends rallied around the table. He was silently thankful for their support. Aiko had yet to respond, given the offensive crowd that was forming around her. Instead, she shifted her focus to Lin, the woman who had stolen her life. Kaoru questioned her again, this time grabbing her arm as he did. "Aiko, you aren't supposed to be here. Why are you in Tokyo? Where are your parents?"

His touch was a warm comfort to her and she surprised them all by throwing herself into his unwelcoming arms and buried her face in his chest. Kaoru tried to dislodge her without causing more of a spectacle, but failed; she wouldn't let him go. She was crying now, and her sobs were getting louder. Fuji and Inui tried to intervene, which only made her more resistant. The other guests were beginning to notice now, and tried to get a better look at the scene unfolding nearby. Thankfully, the disturbance had gotten Atobe-san's attention as well and he promptly called for a concierge to bring a suite key. He explained to Fuji that the concierge would show them to a room where they could have privacy to _handle_ the situation and that security would also be nearby. He then implored the remaining guest to continue with the celebration, before joining the receding group.

Kaoru cast a apologetic glance to his wife and managed to get Aiko to walk with him, still attached, as he followed Atobe, Fuji and Inui out of the ballroom and to the elevator bank. Hazue jaw-dropped as his brother passed him with Aiko wrapped tightly around him. He hurried to his sister-in-law's side and apologized.

"Gomenasai, onee-chan. I should have come back when I suspected it was her. I thought it couldn't possibly be. I apologize for not warning you."

"It's alright, Hazue-kun," Lin assured him, "even if you had warned us, we would still have to deal with her. I knew this wasn't over." Hazue offered his arm as they followed along. It took two elevators to transport the supporters as they refused to stay behind. Once they arrived at the appropriate floor, the small group crowded the hallway as they watched Atobe, Fuji and Inui follow the Kaidous into the suite with the distraught Hatsumi Aiko still attached to Kaoru.

"This woman is a nuisance, Kaidou-san." Atobe stated flatly, "You couldn't possibly still be associated with her, could you?" Kaoru looked worn whilst Aiko ignored Atobe, just as flatly, and attacked Lin instead, attempting to dismiss her.

"Kai-kun, make her go away. I don't want her here." She glared at Lin from Kaoru's side, still refusing to release him. Fuji approached her, speaking softly.

"Aiko-chan, be reasonable," he began, "Lin-chan is Kaoru's legal wife. She has a right to be here." She finally released her hold on Kaoru to turn on Fuji.

"A right? What about my rights! I too have a child with Kai-kun, but my rights were stolen from me, along with my baby and my life! If she hadn't of interfered in Kaoru's life, he would be married to me now, and we would raise our baby together!" She turned her flaring anger on Lin. "Why did you chase after him! Why! He rejected you, didn't he! I know that's what really happened! Then you got yourself pregnant and passed your bastard children off as Kaoru's, right!" Aiko was slowly coming unhinged. Everyone in the room stared at her in disbelief as she turned to Kaoru for support in her delusional fairytale. "It's true isn't it Kai-kun? Tell them. Tell them you only married her because you felt obligated."

"Aiko…chan…" Kaoru was the most disbelieving of all. He was watching this woman fall to pieces right in front of him. She grabbed the lapels of Kaoru's jacket, then released them again, smoothing the wrinkles she had made. Tears streamed down her face, staining her new gown. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes not seaming quite focused.

"Tell them Kaoru. You're such an honorable man….such a good man. You only married her because you thought you had to, right? You never wanted to be a father to her children, because you love me, don't you Kaoru? Tell them. Tell them you want to be with me…just me…me and my baby." Her smile faded when she heard the word fall from her lips. Her face contorted in pain as she remembered her parents' words at the hospital. "My baby…is gone. Kaoru, he's gone! Someone stole our baby!" She grabbed his lapels again. "We have to find him, Kaoru! Please find my baby! I want my baby!"

"This unfortunate creature is clearly insane." Atobe said as he gaped at Aiko's antics.

She was indeed losing her sanity and they all were witnesses. She began to search the room frantically, begging everyone to help find her baby. They watched as she stumbled around the room, calling out for him. Inui attempted to stop her, to calm her, but she pushed him away, flailing her arms madly, knocking to the floor a vase and a water decanter from a nearby table. The sound of the crash startled her to clarity, but only for a moment. At the sound of the crash, Taka-san threw open the door to assure that everyone was alright. The others followed him into the large ante-room, closing the door behind them.

She stood there, blinking repeatedly at Kaoru, then slowly looked around the room to the newcomers, then Fuji, Hazue, and stopped at Lin. She took a few steps back, past the table, over the broken glass, shaking her head. Her expression was one of fear as the tears started anew and she mumbled incoherently. She dropped to her knees, crying into her hands, asking again for Kaoru to find her baby. Inui knelt at her side and placed an arm around her shoulder. She looked up as Kaoru spoke.

"Aiko-chan," he began, keeping his tone as soft as possible, "you don't have to worry about the baby. He's fine. We're taking good care of him. You should go home and take care of yourself. You're not well. Let me call your parents. They can take you home." He wasn't sure she was listening until she spoke. She seemed to have regained her senses.

"That woman has my baby?" She raised her face to look first to Lin, then to Kaoru. He nodded. She dropped her head again, but continued. "Why can't you leave her alone, Kai-kun? Why do you have to stay with her? I would love you more than she does." Kaoru walked over, avoiding the broken glass, and knelt at her other side.

"She is my wife, not because of obligation, Aiko-chan, but because I truly love her. Can't you understand that? I made a promise to her, to be by her side until the day she dies. I will always be with her Aiko-chan." He watched her, watch him, as he spoke. Her eyes still looked clear, but the smile she wore seemed strange. He frowned a bit when she reached out to stroke his face as she answered.

"Is that all?" she replied as if he had just given reason to why he was late from work. Her eyes were wide now, completely glazed over and her smile was tight across her teeth as reached down to grasp the broken decanter's stopper. It was still stuck fast in what was the bottle's neck, making it now a sharp and dangerous weapon. Before either Kaoru or Inui could react, she was on her feet, stumbling quickly towards Lin, the makeshift weapon raised to attack. "Then all she has to do is die!"

Hazue covered Lin from the front, pushing her out of Aiko's reach, as Momoshiro pulled her by the waist from the back. Eiji rushed the lunging woman, immobilizing her attacking arm, while Fuji wrenched the would-be weapon from her grasp. She kicked and screamed, but was ultimately powerless against the two men. Kaoru looked with great relief, to where his wife stood staring at the horrific creature struggling against her captors. She was obviously shaken and probably scared, but she was safe and unharmed. Hazue held her in a protective embrace, staring angrily at his brother's mistake. Atobe went to the door and called security in to restrain Aiko. She attempted to fight them as well, but again, was no match for them. They used plasticuffs to bind her hands and ankles, then placed her on the sofa and gently held her down.

"What do we do with her, Kaoru?" Fuji asked. They watched as she struggle against her restraints, slowly bruising her own skin. She groaned and grunted, all the while professing her need to kill the woman who had stolen her life. Fuji shook his head; she had clearly lost her mind. "Are you going to press charges against her?" Kaoru stared at him. "She did try to kill your wife and clearly, if left alone, she may try to do so again; or maybe even go after your children." Kaoru looked back to where Aiko lay. She called out to him to help her, begged him to free her and help her rid them both of Lin.

"You said you only have to stay by her side until she dies, Kai-kun. Help me…help me kill her…then we can be together! Kai-kun! Kai-kun!"

"She's completely crazy!" Momoshiro shouted. "Mamushi! Throw her loony ass in jail! Protect your family!"

"It would be easy for Ore-sama to arrange..." Atobe said, "…we have plenty of witnesses to her attack on the lovely Lin-chan and to her current state of mind. Just say the word. It is obvious she can't be left free to roam the streets. She is a danger to everyone around her."

"He's right Kaidou." Inui said. "You could call her parents as a courtesy, but some form of authority has to intervene at this point. She's just too dangerous."

Kaoru listened as he watched his former lover alternate crying for help to screaming death threats. If he tried to be gently with her now, it could very well lead to the death of his wife, or anyone else who happened to get in Aiko's way. He looked to his other half. She was composed now and watching his every move. He had no other choice. He turned his attention to Atobe.

"Do it, Atobe-san. I'll call her parent's to inform them."

* * *

It was two hours before midnight. Kohaku was still going strong and Hatsumi Souta was enjoying an ice cold beer with his wife at his side. They had both decided to allow their daughter to spend the New Year with her friends, in hopes they would aid her in getting over the loss of her child and his father, and get on with her life. The ringing of Souta's cell phone startled them both, but he answered it promptly.

"Moshi, moshi, Hatsumi residence." The voice on the other end was completely unexpected.

"Hatsumi-san," Kaoru began, "This is Kaidou Kaoru. I hate to trouble you, but I have some disturbing news."

"Is the boy alright?"

"Mm, Kazue is fine. This concerns Aiko-chan."

"Aiko? She's tried to contact you? We warned her against it, Kaidou-san. I am sorry if she has troubled you again (mumblings from Souta speaking to Momoka). I've explained to Mother. She's going to contact Aiko now. Again, I am sorry."

Kaoru hissed low. This was going to difficult for them, but there was nothing else to be done. "Hatsumi-san," he began again, "Aiko-chan is here in Tokyo."

"What? Impossible. Aiko is here, spending the New Year with her friends. She couldn't possibly be th—"

"Aiko-chan is here, Hatsumi-san, in Tokyo, and currently be transported to Matsuzawa hospital to be admitted for psychiatric treatment." Kaoru paused to allow Souta time to absorb his last statement.

"I- I don't understand, Kaidou-san." he stammered. "What do you mean admitted? Why? How is she in Tokyo? We spoke with her an hour ago and she was celebrating with her friends."

"I don't know what friends she was with, Hatsumi-san, but _**she**_ is now in Tokyo. She approached me and my wife at Atobe Keigo's New Year's party at the Excelsior, where we are now. We were given a place to have a private word with her, try to get her to return home, but she became delusional. She began to spin a story about how my marriage was simply me fulfilling some misguided sense of obligation to children who weren't really mine, then she tried to kill my wife." He heard Aiko's mother gasp in the background, realizing Souta had put the call in speakerphone mode. "I'm sorry, Hatsumi-san, but she had to be restrained. When the ambulance and police came, she was still hurling death threats at my wife."

"You said Aiko tried to kill your wife. How? Why, Kaidou-san? Momoka questioned him.

"I tried to explain to her that I married my wife because I love her and would love her until the day she died. Aiko-chan took that to mean that if Lin were dead, I would be free to give my love to her. Her exact words were 'then all she has to do is die', then she lunged at Lin with a piece of broken glass." He could hear Momoka praying for her daughter, but Souta questioned him further.

"Why did you not call us first, Kaidou-san? We should bring her home, where we can watch over her. We could…" Kaidou cut him off.

"But she's here now, Hatsumi-san, 300 miles away from you, in Tokyo, threatening my wife, and you didn't even know she was gone! I'm sorry, but I have to protect my family! I never wanted Aiko-chan to get hurt in anyway. I tried many times to put her off gently, but she just wouldn't stay away! Now she has gone after my wife…she tried to kill her right in front of me…in front of ten other people! Then she showed no remorse afterward, but instead begged me to free her to try again, but with my help! She has clearly gone insane and she needs professional help. There's nothing any of us can do for her. _**You**_ can't help her, Hatsumi-san."

Both of Hatsumi Aiko's parents were silent for a long time before Souta asked Kaoru to repeat the hospitals name. Kaoru told him again where Aiko was being sent and explained the papers had been filed to have her admitted for medical protection, but they would be authorized to visit her and be privy to the details of her care. Souta apologized to Kaoru for the trouble his daughter had caused and thanked him for contacting them. It would be last time the Kaidous heard from either them or Hatsumi Aiko.

* * *

It was Christmas afternoon and Kaidou Shibuki was building a snowman with his triplet grandsons. The two year olds were having difficulty gathering the snow in their mitten covered hands, but were having fun nonetheless. Inside their home, his wife sat on the floor clapping and cheering as her youngest grandson toddled a ball from his father, to his uncle and back again. Hozumi rose from the floor, deciding to join the young women on the sofa. She rose again when her husband and other grandchildren came stomping in the patio door, helping the toddlers to remove their outerwear.

It had been a happy holiday season with their younger son, Hazue, falling in love and the birth of their only granddaughter, Willow Kaori Kaidou. She was conceived after what had been the worst night of her parent's lives and was considered the blessed calm after a fierce storm. She was almost two months old, with a cap of dark curly hair, her mother's eyes and her father's creamy complexion. She was also her father's pride and joy, the apple of his eye. His four boys each had their own special place in his heart, but Kaori was his only baby girl.

Whenever she saw his face, she flailed her little arms and kicked her little legs, all the while cooing and watching his every move; his heart melted every time. Despite how their evening was interrupted that last New Year's Eve, it ended as they had intended. Atobe Keigo had arranged everything so they only had to give their statements to the police once, as there had been no formal charges made by the victim, Lin. After the results were given from her initial evaluation, Aiko's parents had agreed to their daughter's confinement. Kaoru and Lin had reluctantly rejoined their friends at the party and brought in the New Year with a kiss.

After the party, they went home to change and grab their overnight bags. They and Hazue had joined the grandparents to venture into the local mountains to a reserved cabin. They watched the sunrise together, then later visited a local temple. Once returning to the city, Kaoru had relieved some of his remaining stress on some unsuspecting posers at his favorite street court, then spent the rest of the evening playing with his boys and the night making love to his wife. The announcement of Kaori's creation a month later came on the heels of his win of the SAP Open. Lin and the boys had traveled with him to California, bringing along Tanaka-san to help. They had traveled afterwards to visit Lin's family and received the news from her former family practitioner after Lin had appeared to have taken ill.

Kaoru watched his family from where he sat on the floor. They were happy, the children were healthy and their lives were finally at peace. The last year and a half had been the wildest ride he'd had since Seigaku took the Nationals during his middle school years. Parts of it he definitely could have gone without, but he knew what didn't kill you, only made you stronger; and in his case happier. Lin looked at him and gave him playful smile before beckoning him to join them. Momoshiro could joke all he wanted, but Kaidou Kaoru was definitely a happy man.

* * *

~ Fin ~

* * *

This was the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I apologize for taking so long to update and I look forward to your review. Signing off.


End file.
